When two cold hearts meet
by Alchemike
Summary: A trouble-maker comes to Japan with her brother to start a new life with less trouble. And then she meets Seto Kaiba...
1. Chapter 1

Name: Min Wolson (I took this character from the movie XIN, so all her past and character will be from there ^_^)  
Age: 17 (soon you'll turn 18)  
Looks: You have long brown hair, which you usually tie in two tails in the back. You have unusual golden eyes that almost everyone stares at. You have a slender body with the right curves. Usually you were pants, since you don't like skirts or dresses. You have a blue ribbon tied onto your right wrist, as a symbol of your friends and as a symbol of going into one school that almost everyone in the world heard about (not in a good manner ^_^) but no one knows what it (the ribbon) means.  
Character: You are quiet and like to be alone. You have a hard time expressing your feelings. You often observe people and your first impression is usually correct. You know when to stay out of trouble and when to stand up for you or your friends. You don't play duel monsters but you know the rules and many strategies that others would never think of.  
Family  
Parents: dead  
Brother Rick: 23 years old.  
Looks: a well worked body, brown hair and brown eyes. He usually wears a black shirt (when it's not summer) and a pair of jeans.  
Character: He's a very good brother and been there for you when you needed him, since he took you in. He's very protective of you, but you don't really mind it, since he's the only family you have.  
Job: He's a professional motorcycle racer (won many tournaments and is known) but stopped his racing career and works as a trainer for guys who wants to become racers. He's the one who taught how to ride a motorcycle and you often compete in races.  
Little about your past:  
Your parents died when you were 12 and your brother took you in when you were 15. For 3 years you loved in your old house or at your friends' houses. Your brother took you to Domino City because of his work and because of what started happening in your school.  
When you were 12, the government decreed about corporal punishment in schools, and your school was one of the first ones to try it. Unfortunately the things didn't go as planed and in results there were many riots and gangs in your town that contained school students. You were one of them. So, you know how to defend yourself against someone bigger and stronger (the rest of your past will be uncovered during the story). Since you knew how to fight you were very good at sports, but were pretty smart when it came to lessons too.

Pics  
This is the pic of you, just instead of the bracelet on the left hand you have a ribbon on your right hand's wrist  
/mediadetail/?media=http%3A%2F%.com%2Falbums%2Fg211%2Fyoukoselementalkitsune%2Fanime%2520girl%&searchTerm=anime%20girl%20alone&pageOffset=7  
The pic of Rick  
/mediadetail/?media=http%3A%2F%.com%2Falbums%2Faa166%2F5wingeddragon%2FLotB_&searchTerm=anime%20boy%20&pageOffset=6


	2. Chapter 2

*That stupid alarm clock* (** this means what someone thinks) you thought throwing it off of your night stand. It was the end of September and this had to be you first day in your new school in Domino City. You turned on your other side and started to fall asleep again. Suddenly there was knocking on your door and you heard your brother say

"Wake up, Min and get ready for school!" you didn't answer. Then he shouted again "Get out of the bed, now!" "5 more minutes Rick!" you wanted to sleep as long as possible.

"No! Now get out of your bed, or I'll make you get up!" You grounded and pulled your covers over your head. Not even few minutes passed when your door opened and your brother walked inside. He pulled the covers off of you "Get up and get ready or you'll be late."

"Oh come on, Rick. 5 minutes." You pleaded.

"Up!"

"Fine." You said frustrated. When he left the room you got up and went to shower. After the shower you got dressed. You put on your light purple pants and a sheer light green sweater. You wrapped your right arm with your blue ribbon and brushed your hair. Today you decided to let it go down. When you were done you grabbed your satchel and left your room. When you got down the stairs you went to the kitchen, where your brother was reading a newspaper and drinking his coffee. You grabbed an apple from the plate and went to the door. "Bye Rick, I'm off." You said opening the door.

"Wait. Where are you going?" he asked.

"Ummm, probably to school, brother."

"You need to put on your school uniform."

"What? I'm not wearing that thing."

"Min." he said sternly.

"I won't wear it." He sighed and said "Let's make a deal. You'll wear your school uniform until the first snow and from when the last snow flake will melt. That means when there will be any snow you'll wear whatever you want. Deal?"

"No, because I look absolutely ridiculous with that outfit."

"But it's your first day in school, so you really should wear it. I know that in your old schools they didn't have uniforms but here it is different."

"Oh yeah, much different."

"Now go and get changed." You groaned but went upstairs. You put on your school uniform which contained white blouse, pink jacket (I don't know what that thing is called in English ^_^) and a blue skirt. You didn't like that the skirt was short. You put on your shoes that were with the uniform and went down stairs. As soon as you were in the kitchen, Rick looked up from his newspaper to you. He had a slight smile on his face.

"You hate it, don't you?" he asked you teasingly.

"You have no idea."

"You know, I think I liked the outfit you were just wearing better."

"Great! I'll go change!" you said excited that you won't have to wear the uniform.

"Oh no, you won't. You'll be late to school, so off you go."

"I won't, I swear." You looked to him with puppy eyes. He stood up, took your satchel and came to you.

"Here you go. There's some money for you to buy something. Now go." You frowned a bit but nodded.

"Fine, I'm off." When you opened the door Rick told you

"Remember what I said to you about school?"

"Yeah, no fighting. I know. Don't worry, I'll be fine." You closed the door and went to school. It didn't took you long to reach it. When you were in the school yard, you saw many girls wearing the same uniform you did. *Maybe they have a thing for uniforms.* you thought and went to secretary and she gives you your schedule. You looked at it. First you had history. Then you went to your locker. It didn't take you long to find it. You opened it and put all your books inside except the history book. Suddenly you remembered that you don't know where any of the rooms are so you went back to the secretary. When you reached her office the bell went off, which meant that the first lesson had started. You knocked on the secretary's door and opened it. Inside you saw a boy with blond hair and brown eyes. "Excuse me, but is the secretary here?" you asked.

"She went somewhere, but will be back soon. She said to wait if anyone wanted anything." He answered you. You nodded and went inside. You sat on the chair and waited for the secretary. Not even 2 minutes past when she came back. "Here you go, Mr. Wheeler." She gave the boy some sort of paper and then she spotted you. "Forgot something Miss Wolson?" she asked. You stood up from the chair and came to her showing your Schedule.

"Well, I don't know where any of the rooms are and I thought maybe you could write them down?"

"Sure." She took your schedule and quickly wrote the room numbers near your lessons. "Here you go. Now wait just a second and I'll give you your notes why you are late and you Miss Wolson, please take this." You took some kind of small paper. "This will let know your teachers who you are. Just give it to the first one and everything will be done." You nodded and waited for your late note. *OK, I have the room numbers but where should I find them? Maybe this boy will show me. He seems to be a friendly one.* you thought, when the secretary gave you your late notes. "Oh, Miss Wolson, I see that your first class is history, so Mr. Wheeler, could you show her where the room is?"

"Sure." He said happily. You two left the room and went down the corridor. Suddenly he stopped and turned to you. "I'm Joey, what's your name?" he extended his hand to you.

"My name's Min. Nice to meet you, Joey." You said shaking his hand. Then you two continued to walk to class. "So, you're new here, huh?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well, don't worry, everything will be fine. If you want I could show you the other classes."

"OK."

"Oh, and after history I'll introduce you to my friends."

"Ummm, OK." You were a bit confused because Joey was acting so nice to you, although you two met just a few minutes ago. *Just as I thought, he is a friendly one.*

"Here we are." He said bringing you out of your thoughts. He knocked on the door and the teacher opened it. It was a woman about 45 years old. Joey gave her his late note and went to class. You gave the teacher your late note and the note that the secretary told you about. She read it carefully, then looked at you and smiled. She opened the door more and said "Class, we have a new student." Then she motioned you to come in and stand in front of the class. The teacher stood next to you and said "So, Miss Wolson, why don't tell us a bit about yourself?" you took a deep breath and said, while watching the class "My name is Min, I moved from a small town in America where I lived most of my life." You saw Joey talking to three students. It was a boy with spiky brown hair and brown eyes, a girl with brown hair and blue eyes and a boy with red, black and blonde spiky hair with purple eyes. *So, these are the friends that Joey wants me to meet. They seem nice* you thought. "Please take a seat behind Mr. Wheeler." The teacher said pointing to the seat behind Joey. You went there and noticed that many boys are staring in your eyes.

FF after history

You left the classroom and heard Joey yell "Hey, Min! Come here!" You saw where he was and went to him. The three students that he talked to in class where with him, plus another one that you didn't see in class. He had black hair and green eyes. When you reached Joey the black haired boy started staring into your eyes with a stupid look. *He probably loves flirting* you thought when Joey spoke "Min this is the gang." At the word gang you frowned a bit but it seemed that no one noticed. "This is Yugi," he pointed the purple eyed boy "Tea" showed to the girl "Tristan" the brown haired boy "and" he didn't finish because the last boy took your hand and said "Duke Devlin, angel." He tried to kiss your hand but you quickly took it away.

"I'm Min, nice to meet you all." You all chatted a bit and looked to your schedule. Now you had math.

"Hey, we got the same class." Said Tristan. "Come on, I'll show you where it is." You waved the others bye and followed Tristan. You came to class and walked to teacher. You told her that you're new and she told where to sit. Tristan was behind you and you sat down. Teacher left the class just before the bell and students came to class. You heard some girl shouting something. You turned your head and saw a blond haired girl clinging to a tall, brown haired boy who had ice blue eyes. He pushed her away and took the seat in front of you. You turned to Tristan and asked pointing to the guy in front of you

"Who's he?"

"That's Seto Kaiba." You knew that Seto Kaiba was the best duelist in the world.

"Oh." Was all you said ant turned forward. You placed your head on your hand and stared through the window. "You're sitting in my seat." You turned your head and saw the blond girl standing next to you. Now you saw that she had about a ton of make-up on her face. You looked at her and turned your face to the window again. "Are you deaf? I said you're sitting in my seat."

"Teacher told me to sit here so I will." You said calmly not looking to her.

"Hey! When you're talking with me look at me!" She yelled frustrated.

"Why should I?" you asked not looking to her. She grabbed you by your collar and pulled up from your seat.

"I said look at me when you talk to me." She said through clenched teeth.

"Leave her alone, Sarah." Said someone from the class.

"You're new here, huh?" she asked not letting go of your collar "Well listen here. You must obey me. If I said that you're sitting in my seat that means you're sitting in my seat and you must stand up and leave it to me. No one will sit next to my Seto." She winked to him. He didn't even look at her.

"Let me go." You said calmly.

"Not a chance, wench." She finally got on your nerves, so you grabbed her hand that was holding your collar and move it away from you with a quick move. Then you twisted her hand behind her back and made her kneel. "Let me go!" she yelled. You bring her up to her feet and said

"Don't mess with me, because you'll be very sorry." You let her go and pushed her away from you. You sat down in your seat and then everyone started clapping. Sarah ran out of the class with tears in her eyes. You watched through the window ignoring the claps. You feel someone poking your back you turned and saw Tristan grinning

"Great job, Min. Didn't know you could do such things." You smiled to him and turned away.


	3. Chapter 3

"OK students." Said the teacher "Today we will remember a lesson that we went through a few years back. We will talk about discriminant. Can anyone tell me what is the formula for discriminant?" You were writing something in your book and you raised your hand. You didn't see that in the whole class only you and Seto raised your hands. "Yes, Miss Wolson?" teacher asked.

"b2 - 4ac" you answered not looking from the book (OK I don't know what the formula is in America or Japan, but where I live this is the formula for discriminant, so just play along).

"Correct." Then the teacher wrote a problem on the blackboard and told you all to solve it. It didn't even take you 3 minutes to solve it and now you were a bit bored, waiting for the others to finish. "Miss Wolson, are you done?"

"Yes." You said calmly.

"Really? And what is the answer?"

"59"

"Correct. Could you please come and solve the problem on the board?" You stood up and went to the board. You quickly wrote everything exactly like you did in your book and went back to your seat. Everything was perfect except the fact that almost no one understood what you wrote. "Miss Wolson? Could you please bring me the paper where you solved the problem?" asked the teacher. You took a deep sigh took your exercise book and went to the teacher. You gave it to her and she looked through your solution. "Well, it seems that we have another mathematician." You looked at her confused. You didn't understand what the big deal is. But the deal was big. You solved the problem the way no one in your class knew, at least that's what you thought. "Why did you solve it this way?" The teacher asked.

"Because it's easier." You answered calmly. She gave you your exercise book and said

"Please sit down Miss Wolson." When you went to your seat, you saw that the guy that was sitting in front of you looked a little annoyed at you. When you took your place Tristan poked you and you turned to his direction. "Wow, you're the second person who can solve these problem like that." He said in shock. You smiled and asked

"And who's the other one?"

"Kaiba." You raised your eyebrows in amazement and turned back to face the teacher.

"Well Mr. Kaiba, it looks like you have a competition." Seto just shook his head in annoyance.

FF after math

The bell rang and you put your exercise book back to your satchel and stood up. You took the math book in your hand and went out. In the corridor you saw Tristan talking to the others and you approached them. "Wow, Min, I can't believe what you did to that snob Sarah." Joey said in excitement.

"It was about time someone taught her a lesson or two." Duke agreed. You smiled and nodded your head in agreement. You looked at your schedule and now was biology. Unfortunately none of the group had it, so they just showed you where the room was and went to their classes. Before going to biology you went to your locker and took out your biology book, which was very big. *Of course if I hate at least one subject, that subject's book has to be the biggest one.* you sighed. Biology never was one of the school subjects that you liked. You knew what you had to know, but nothing more. Especially you hated all those assignments that you had to do in groups because you learned how to work on your own. When you closed your locker your eyes met up with green eyes of a very annoying blond haired girl.

"Can I help you?" you asked her calmly.

"Listen here you wench. I will not allow you to sit next to my Seto and embarrass me in front of him."

"I'm sorry but I'm late to class." You tried to pass her, but she grabbed your shoulder and pinned you to your locker.

"You will not walk away when I talk to you."

"Let me go or I'll break your hand." You said sternly.

"Like last time? No way. I have back up." You saw two girls that now stood behind Sarah. They were just like her, with tons of make-up on their faces.

"Three stupid school girls have no chance against me. I took care of lot stronger and bigger persons and there were much more of them. So if you like your body the way it is I suggest you let me go." She started laughing "You think I will listen to you?" Now she brought her hand from your shoulder to your neck. "Listen here, Min Wolson. If you don't want to have your life like a living hell here, you better respect me."

"First, let me go. Second I will never listen to a leech like you. And most likely third you're the one who should respect me."

"Oh yeah?" She tried to punch you with her other hand but you easily caught it.

"Too slow." You smirked and twisted her hand. Before kneeling down she hit you in the face with her nails, with the hand that was holding your neck. She grazed your right cheek and now a bit of blood was coming out of it. You grabbed her other hand and twisted it. She was starting to cry when her two friends came near. You would have easily kicked them but you were wearing a skirt so you had to think another way out. Now a mob was forming around you and Sarah. Someone grabbed the two girls and said "It's their fight. Don't interfere." You were happy, because now all you had to do was take care of the blond girl. You leaned next to her ear and whispered "You should read the newspapers, and then you'll know that it's not worth it to fight with me."

"What do you mean?" she asked on a verge of tears.

"Ever heard of the school 1368?" you asked still whispering.

"No. And what does that stupid school have to do anything with this?" Now she was crying.

"You really should read the newspapers." You let go of her and stood up. Everyone around you was shocked. You took your book from the ground and went to biology. *Maybe I shouldn't have told her about the school?* you thought and then you heard some boy say "Look, it's the gang girl." You stopped and turned your head to his direction. He and his friends were looking at you with grudge. *Nah, she would have found out.* you continued walking when you noticed the blood on your cheek. You quickly entered the bathroom and washed your face. There was no longer any blood on it, but you could see the cut. *Great, Rick is going to kill me.* You thought as you left the bathroom. You found yourself walking fast to the biology class, so you didn't see who came out of the classroom. You ran into a boy and hit your head to the wall. You dropped your book and gripped the back of your head.

"Ouch. I'm sorry." You looked up and in front of you, you saw none other but Seto Kaiba. You could see from his face that he was annoyed.

"Watch where you're going next time." He told you a bit coldly. You bent down and took your book. You wanted to say something back to him but then you heard an angry scream which was followed with a slap in your face. Again nails made contact with your right cheek and grazed it. There were three new scratches on your cheek and you touched it. You saw a bit of blood on your fingers. Then you lifted your head to look who hit, but you already had an idea who it was. Sarah was standing right next to you looking very angry.

"Don't you dare come near my Seto again, bitch!" she yelled.

"What are you doing Connors?" Seto asked a bit angry.

"I won't let her come near you, my dear. You don't want to be near someone who attended the biggest riot in town with her gang." You heard gasps from some girls, but you didn't care. *She grazed my face. AGAIN! Rick I know that you'll kill me for this, but I won't stand and wait until someone comes and saves me.* You grabbed her shoulder and turned her, so she was facing you.

"I told you not to mess with me." You said and punched her in the face. You did it with much force so the girl just fell to the ground. Everyone started circling her and you thought that maybe you punched her a little too hard. *Nah. I told her to stay away, but she didn't listen, so*

"What is the meaning of this?" Everyone turned around and saw the principal. *I'm dead.* was your only thought. Suddenly Sarah stood up ant ran to the principal. Now you saw that her nose was bleeding.

"Oh, sir I'm so glad that you came. This girl attacked me." Everyone was in shock.

"Is it true Miss Wolson?" the principal asked.

"I was defending myself." You answered calmly.

"Defending? By attacking another student with such force? You must know that rules here are different than the ones that were in school 1368 or in Varron academy. We do not fight in the school's territory." Said the principal sternly. Now Sarah was smirking and you thought that this is the end of your school year here. You were waiting for the principal to say that you're expelled but you heard something else.

"Look Sarah. Everyone here saw that you attacked first and she was defending. I think you're the one who should get the punishment." You turned your head and saw Seto Kaiba leaning against the wall. Suddenly you remembered something.

*Flashback*

A black haired boy was leaning against the wall, looking to your direction. "Come on, Min. We should get out before they find us." You reluctantly nodded and said "I hope you have a plan Ghai."

*End flashback*

"Is it true, Miss Wolson?" the principal asked, bringing you back from your thoughts.

"Yes, sir. She grazed my face twice today so I was defending."

"I see. Miss Connors, please come to my office. Mr. Kaiba could you please show Miss Wolson the way to the nurse's office?" He sighed and started walking down the corridor.

"Come on." Was all he said and you followed him. You ran your fingers through your cheek and saw blood on it. Now that everything was over your hand was starting to hurt. You looked at it *Oh great, its swelling* you thought. Kaiba saw your hand and smirked. You saw the expression on his face and said calmly "Why are you smiling? That's not the way to treat your girlfriend."

"Excuse me? She's not my girlfriend." He said sounding annoyed.

"Well apparently she thinks she is and I suggest you to take care of her or she might not last to the end of the year." He didn't say anything just kept walking. When you were at nurse's, she washed your face with peroxide and bandaged you arm. She wrote you and Kaiba late notes and you two left for class.


	4. Chapter 4

Seto's POV.

You've been walking with the new girl to biology. You looked down at her right hand *She has some strength. I have to admit that it was a nice punch she gave that Connors girl.* you thought *and she's not that stupid as I thought when I first saw her. But what was with that riot and gang thing Connors was talking about?*

"What is it?" you were tore away from your thoughts when she spoke. You looked at her confused. She didn't have much emotion in her face, she was very calm. "What's wrong? You've been looking in my hand for quite some time now. Is there something you want?" You didn't answer her just kept walking towards the class. *For someone who knows how to throw such a punch she surely is observant. And her name. Wolson. Where have I heard it before?* you couldn't remember it. Finally you reached the classroom door and knocked on it. The teacher opened the door and you gave her your late note while going inside.

Your POV.

You watched as Kaiba made his way to his seat and the teacher was looking suspiciously at you. "Oh, you're the new girl." She said and you nodded. She showed you where to sit and you took your place. "Alright, students. Today we will talk about CNS (central nervous system). This system represents the largest part of the nervous system, including..?" she asked. *Oh great. CNS. The lesson that I don't know at all.* you thought as you opened your biology book. You started scattering through the pages when the teacher said "Miss Wolson, could answer us?" *Just my luck.* you sighed and saw that you opened the page with CNS's explanation. You quickly looked at it and said "Including the brain and the spinal cord."

"Thank you." The teacher said and started talking. You didn't pay much attention to her, because you didn't like biology. *That was close. But the answer was so obvious, I can't believe I didn't know it.* you scolded yourself in your head. You got lucky because you are right handed and since your right hand was bandaged you couldn't write anything. When the lesson was almost over you heard the teacher say "Next time I will assign you in groups and you will have to do a project. And no, Mr. Kaiba there will be no 'groups' that will contain one person." You giggled *It looks like the best duelist likes to work alone.* Now was the lunch brake and you followed everyone to the cafeteria. You bought yourself lunch and looked where you could sit. You saw Joey waving for you, motioning to come and sit with them. You went to the table and sit near the others. Tea saw your face and she gasped "Min, what happened?" You saw that she was staring at your face.

"Oh this?" you asked "That girl Sarah did this to me."

"When?" Tristan asked shocked.

"When I was on my way to biology."

"And the hand?" asked Yugi.

"Well, when she grazed my face again I thought it would be wise to teach her a lesson, so I just… well…"

"Don't tell me that you're the one who punched her in the face." Joey said with shock.

"Well, yes." You watched as your words sank in them. After a few moments they were thanking you and congratulating for doing such a good job. All you did was smile.

"Hey, Min?" Yugi asked. You turned to him waiting for his question. "If you don't want then don't answer, but… well, students are talking that you are a gang girl and about some sort of riots. Why are they talking such things?" You lowered your head. You knew that this moment would come sooner or later. "If you don't want to answer you don't have to. I'm not forcing you." Yugi said quickly.

"No, it's nothing. I knew that this moment would have come. Well I'll just say this: have you ever heard the government's decision about bringing corporal punishments to schools?" they nodded. "This decision was made about 6 years ago. But do you know why this decision about corporal punishment was made?" they shook their heads. "As the number of delinquents who were rejected from their schools increased, so did the number of juvenile gangs and youth crimes. Then the government decided to put these students back to school and they planned on having control of them through corporal punishment. Unfortunately the teachers who were in charge of these kids got a bit too excited of punishing the students and the students started causing riots in their schools. Every year there were made strict evaluations for such schools and if any school didn't pass, it was closed down and the students were transferred in other schools. Did you hear about school 1368?" "Students from this school made the biggest riot in town." Duke said.

"Yes. It happened because this school was one of the last ones that had corporal punishments and was still standing. So, when 3 years passed after the decision about corporal punishment school 1368 was closed down, because it didn't pass the evaluations. By that time, this school contained the largest gangs in the city. But the newspapers wrote about only one gang. About the largest and most feared gang in the city."

"So what does it have to do with you being called the gang girl?" Joey asked scratching the back of his head. "Joey, I was the leader of that gang."

"You WHAT?" he yelled. It seemed that he was the only one who didn't get it so far.

"Joey, sometimes you're so clueless." Said Tea.

"So, you're the one who caused the biggest riot in town?" asked Yugi. *If it wasn't for Ghai* you thought but shook your head getting rid of that thought and said "You can say that I did." Now you were waiting when they will turn their backs on you. But instead you felt someone gripping your hand. You turned your head and saw Duke holding your hand near his face saying "So what if my princess did something bad? People change." Then he tried to kiss your hand but you pulled it away looking confused at him.

"Yeah, Min. People change and we know it." Said Joey smiling.

"You mean you're not afraid of me?" you asked shocked.

"Why should we?" asked Tristan "Oh yeah, you beat up Sarah, but she was asking for it."

"Why should you be afraid? Maybe because I caused the biggest riot and was the head of the most feared gang?" You said still shocked that they weren't judging you.

"So what?" said Yugi.

"Yeah. We know that you're not in that thing anymore, right?" asked Tea and you nodded.

"So that's it. Don't dwell on your past." Said Joey smiling. You smiled back at them and thought *Maybe being here won't be so bad after all.* Then you heard the bell and went to class.

FF after school

You were walking home with your new friends and you were thinking about the excuse you'll tell your brother about your hand and face. *I'll tell him that I fell on my hand during gym. And my face? Maybe he'll believe if I say that tree branches scratched it? Or maybe* "MIN!" you were brought back from your thoughts by Joey yelling your name.

"What?" you asked.

"Finally you answered me. I asked if you wanted to hang out tomorrow with us?"

"Tomorrow?" you asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow. It's Saturday." Said Tea.

"Ummm, I don't know yet. Why don't you call me today and I'll say it then?" you offered. They agreed and you wrote down your phone number on a piece of paper and gave it to Tea. You all turned different directions and now you were walking alone. *OK. So what will I tell Rick about my face? It's too stupid to say that I got scratched by a branch.* you thought all your way home for an excuse. You knew that Rick wouldn't be very mad but still you didn't want to listen to his lecture. You reached you front door without an excuse. *Oh well, I'll think of something.* you thought and entered your house. "Rick! I'm home!" No one answered. *He's probably still at work. OK. Now I have time to think of something.* you thought as you entered the kitchen. There you saw none other than your brother who was drinking his coffee (again) and reading a book. He looked up.

"Hi, how was your… WHAT THE HELL?" he shouted as he saw your face. "What happened to you?" He came closer and you showed him your bandaged arm.

"Tripped over in gym." You explained.

"And this?" he asked pointing to your face.

"Ummm… When I ran a tree branch scratched my face."

"A tree branch?" he asked looking at you as if you were an idiot. He unwrapped your arm and looked at your blue knuckles. "Tripped over in gym? You know, Min. You're a terrible liar." You sighed in frustration and told him what happened with Sarah. When you finished he was holding his stomach as he laughed. "What's so funny?" you asked angry.

"You were hit by some kind…" he couldn't finish because he was laughing very hard. You waited a bit and then he continued. "Sorry, it's just funny that you cause the biggest riot in town and you survive it without a scratch on you and when you go to school some stupid snobby girl makes four scratches on your face. It's just ridiculous."

"Rick, you know very well that Ghai caused that riot not me. I just got the 'credit' because I was the leader." "OK, that's enough." He said still amused. He gave you a compress. "Put it on your hand. It will make the swelling go away and ease the pain." You did as he told you. "Hey, want to compete tomorrow in the race?" "What kind?"

"Just some simple race. Nothing difficult. No dangerous turns or anything. You'll just have to ride down a few streets, that's it. It'll be a kid's play to someone who's experienced as you."

"Sure, why not." Then the phone rang and Rick answered it.

"Yes? Yes. Can I ask who this is? OK." He extended the phone to you "Some Joey wants to talk to you." You grabbed the phone as your brother eyed you suspiciously.

"Yes? Hi, Joey."

"Hey, Min. We thought maybe you wanted to hang out with us tomorrow?" Joey asked. You could hear others pleading in the background. You giggled.

"Sorry guys. I have a race tomorrow."

"What race?"

"The motorcycle race, it's tomorrow."

"You didn't say that you ride a motorcycle."

"Well, you didn't ask."

"When does it start?" you looked over to your brother and asked him. "At 1p.m." you told Joey when Rick informed you.

"OK, we'll be there."

"What?"

"We'll come to cheer for you."

"You will?"

"Sure, see you tomorrow."

"Bye." You hung up the phone a bit shocked.

"Who is this Joey?" Rick asked suspiciously.

"He's one of the friends I made in school. Funny guy." Rick looked at you then smiled.

"You know, Min, it was your first day in school, but you changed."

"Probably. I do feel nice around them. It's as if they all are something I didn't have for almost 6 years. OK, I'm going to do my homework." You said as you went up stairs and to your room.

Rick's POV.

You watched as your sister went to her room. *You're right, Min. They are something you didn't have 6 years. Real friends. Your changing little sister and I hope that you'll be the way you were 6 years ago.* you thought.


	5. Chapter 5

*Whoever is doing this, I'm going to kill them when I wake up.* you thought when you heard someone sounding a bell. When you took the sheets off of your head you saw your brother with a bell in his hand. "Brother, dearest?" you said with a soft voice looking at your brother.

"What is it my little sister?" he asked with the same soft voice as you did.

"Could you please GET OUT OF MY ROOM?" you yelled at him pulling the sheets over your head.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine. Now get up."

"What time is it?" you asked your voice a little muffled.

"It's 10 o'clock. You have one hour to get ready. Move it."

"But, Rick. The race starts at 1p.m. I still have three hours. Let me sleep for another hour."

"Get up now. We will leave after an hour. You will have one hour to see the race track and at noon you will have to register yourself in the race. So, get up." He left your room and you got up. You took your racing outfit and went to the shower. After the shower you brushed your hair and put it up in a high pony tail. You went down stairs. Rick looked at you. "Again with this outfit?" he asked you. You were wearing a black jacket and black shorts. You were wearing black shoes and thigh-high black socks. You had black fingerless gloves that went to your elbows.

"I like this outfit and if you don't than it's your problem. It's very comfortable." Rick just shook his head and threw you your helmet.

"Come on. You'll ride with your motorcycle after me and my car." You took the keys from your motorcycle and went outside. You put on your helmet and got on your ride. You followed Rick's car to the square. When you arrived in place you saw a big building on your left. "That's Kaiba Corp." Rick told you.

"Kaiba Corp.?" you asked "Why is it called that way?"

"Because Seto Kaiba is in charge of it. He's the CEO."

"What? But he's still in school. I mean he didn't graduate yet."

"So? He's been in charge of it since he was 14, I think."

"Oh. And to think of it I have class with him."

"You do? That's interesting. OK, come here. I'll show you the race track." You followed Rick as he led you down a few streets. The track wasn't hard at all. All you had to do was ride down a few streets and finish where you have started. The start was in front of Kaiba Corp. In other words you had to ride a square around a few buildings. You drove through the track a few times and went to register yourself. When you did that, you heard someone calling you and you saw your friends. You went to talk to them.

"Hi, guys."

"Hi, Min." they said in unison.

"My darling, Min, you look beautiful." Said Duke eyeing you.

"Thanks, Duke. You can stop staring at me right about now." He blushed a bit.

"So, Min. Why didn't you tell us that you were a racer?" Asked Tea.

"I don't really think of professional racing. It's just my hobby. I did compete in some big races but just a few times."

"Come here, Min." you heard your brother call you.

"Sorry guys. I got to get going."

"Was that Rick Wolson?" Tristan asked shocked.

"Yeah, you know him?" you asked him.

"I don't know him, but I heard that he is the best racer ever. And now he's coaching some kids who want to become racers."

"Yeah, he is." You said plainly.

"He coached you as well?" Tristan asked.

"Tristan, he's my brother."

"He is?" he said shocked.

"Couldn't you guess that we're related from our names?"

"Well...ummm..."

"OK. I'm going. See you later."

"Good luck!" they yelled after you. You went to your brother who told you to go on the track and wait for the start. When you go on your motorcycle you looked around you. You were the only girl racing here. The guys were eyeing you suspiciously. You put on your helmet and waited for the start. You heard the guy on your left say to you "Hey, beautiful, I'll take you for diner to make up to you, for making you lose." You just looked at him and waited for the start. When the judge gave the start you all started from scratch. You didn't have a lot of trouble winning, because you were experienced and you could maneuver very well. After about 20 minutes you reached the finish line first. You stopped and everyone started clapping. You took off your helmet and looked around. The other racers came to the finish line after a few minutes.

"The winner is number 5, Min Wolson." The announcer said. Rick came to you and said "Congratulations. Now go and take the prize."

"The prize?"

"Yes. Go over there." You looked where your brother was pointing and went there. A man congratulated you and gave you the prize. It was fifty dollars. He shook your hand and then you saw none other than Seto Kaiba. He saw you and rose an eyebrow and looked at you. Your golden eyes met his icy blue ones. You didn't know why but it seemed that those eyes could just hypnotize you.

FF Monday

Your alarm clock rang and you turned it off. You got up and went to take a shower. You got dressed in your school uniform and went downstairs. You tied your hair in a pony tail and grabbed your bag. "Early today?" asked your brother sleepy.

"Not at all. It was time to wake up. I just feel full of energy today."

"Lucky you." Your brother rubbed his eyes and sat down at the table. You quickly made him coffee and gave him the cup. "OK. What do you want?" you looked at your brother confused.

"Nothing. I said I just feel full of energy. Bye, Rick." You bent down and kissed his cheek and ran out. You had at least an hour before school starts so you went to the library that was near the school. You took a book out of your bag and started reading. The book was 'The Alchemist' by Paulo Coelho. Time passed quickly and you finally looked at the clock. *10 minutes until the first lesson.* you put your book back to your bag and went to school. You looked to your schedule and the first lesson was biology. *Oh, great. Happy memories.* you took your biology book and went to class. You came into the room and took your seat in the back of the class. Unfortunately your 'friend' Sarah Connors today was in class. Last time she spent the lesson in principal's office. She was glaring at you, but you didn't pay any attention to her. The bell rang and the teacher came in class. "Good morning students. As I said the last time, today you will have to do a project in groups. The project will be about the nervous system of any kind of animal. Now please pick someone who you want to be in group with and come and sign here. Anyone who doesn't want to pick anyone please sit in your seats and I'll pick the groups myself." The teacher said. As everyone stood up to write their groups down you saw that there are other 3 students who didn't have a partner. It was Seto Kaiba, Sarah Connors and her friend. Apparently the two girls couldn't decide which one of them should be in group with him. And as for Kaiba, it seemed that he didn't want to be with any of them. "So, we have 4 students." Said the teacher. *Mr. Arrogance, Miss President of the fan club and Miss Protg of Miss President of the fan club. Big choice.* "Mr. Kaiba you will be with..."

"Me." Said Sarah. Kaiba glared at her. It seems that the teacher saw him glare and said "You will be with Miss Wolson." You nodded.

After biology

You were on your way to math when someone grabbed your hand. You turned your head and saw Kaiba. "Can I help you?" you asked him.

"The project." He said letting go of your hand.

"Ah, yes. Maybe we could start working on it on the lunch brake? I'll get the books we'll need from school's library. If it's OK with you?"

"Fine." He said plainly and walked to class.

Lunch brake

You chatted with Yugi and the others at history which was your third class. And now you were on your way to the cafeteria to work on your project with Seto. Unfortunately the school's library didn't have many books on CNS so all you got was a simple biology book. But it's still information. When you stepped into the cafeteria you saw Duke waving to you and you went to their table. "Sorry guys, no lunch for me. I have to get working on my project." You explained.

"Cool! What's it about?" asked Joey.

"The CNS of animals." You said.

"Oh, not so cool." He frowned.

"Can we help?" asked Tea.

"Unless you have some useful books on CNS, then no. I already have a partner and I'm working with him." "Him?" asked Tristan.

"Yup. Kaiba." They all were shocked to hear that. "Hey, it was either him or that Connors girl. I think this decision is better." You explained.

"How did he agree?" asked Joey.

"He didn't. The teacher made him work with me so he just has to play along. OK I'm going."

"Good luck." They said in unison and you made your way to the table where Seto was sitting reading a book. You sat opposite from him and took out the book you found in the library.

"This is all I found in the school's library. We'll have to work with it. If we'll need more information I could go and search for some books in the library next to our school after class." He looked away from his book. He put it away and looked at you. You both started discussing which animal you should pick as the subject when you felt a tap on your shoulder. You turned around and saw Sarah Connors looking angrily at you.

"What are you doing here, wench?" she hissed. You turned away from her and said "Look Sarah, I really don't have time to argue with you. So could you please leave me alone this time?"

"No, I won't leave you. I almost got suspended from school because of you. Well it was Seto's fault also, but I can forgive you my darling if you'll tell this wench to get out."

"Listen, Miss Connors. We are working here, so could you please be on your way?" All Sarah said was 'hmph' and that made you giggle. But Sarah heard you giggling and turned you towards her to strike you. But before she could do anything, you said "If you don't want to end up like last time, I would suggest you not to do what you want to do right now." She stopped herself from hitting you and stormed out of the cafeteria. You turned back and saw that Seto was staring at you.

"Is something wrong?" you asked.

"I never saw anyone who could scare Connors like that."

"Well, being known in school in not the best way sometimes has its good sides." You said as you started reading your biology book, while Seto was scattering the pages of the book you brought.

"You mean that entire gang thing?" he asked.

"Yes." You said calmly. You looked at him from the corner of your eye to see his reaction. You were shocked a bit. *He reacted the same way Joey and the others did. I wonder if he knows them.* Then the bell rang and you went to your class.

After school

Your last class was gym, so now you were standing outside a bit breathless. The others came to you. "Nice basketball game, Min." said Joey and you smiled at him.

"Yeah, nice game. Oh and nice way you beat up Joey in self defense." Tea laughed. You just smiled and nodded.

"Coming home, Min?" asked Yugi.

"Ummm, no. I'm waiting for Kaiba. We're going to work on our project in the library because we need more information." They all eyed you suspiciously.

"Well, good luck." Said Yugi.

"If he'll do anything to you, I'll make him pay." Joey said angrily.

"Oh don't be so paranoid, Joey. I can take care of myself. Besides, Kaiba is not the type who could anything. Trust me."

"How do you know?" asked Tristan.

"Hey, I was the head of the gang, remember? I know how boys think and I know which ones can harm you. Believe me, Kaiba is not like that."

"Well, fine. But if he'll do anything..." Duke said but cut him off

"He'll pay. I know. Man, you all are being so overprotective. I have a brother that's overprotective of me; I don't want to have friends who are paranoid as well." You laughed and saw Kaiba leaving the school. "OK, I'm off. See you guys tomorrow." You waved to them and caught up with Seto. You both went to the library. "Find us a seat and I'll make sure to get all the books that we'll need." You said as you made your way to the librarian. After a few minutes, you were carrying 10 books about CNS. You put them on the table in front of Kaiba, who seemed to be surprised by such amount of books.

"How did you manage to get all of them?" he asked.

"Well, let's just say that I know where to look. Besides the head librarian knows me and she helped me a bit, since I often come here." You sat down and took out a piece of paper and a pen. You both started looking for information in the books when Seto spoke.

"So you like reading books?"

"Yes. I never was the type who would sit and play video games all day."

"I see."

"You thought that since I know how to defend myself and since I ride motorcycles I hate books?"

"What? No. By the way, congratulations on winning."

"Thanks." The time passed by quickly. You looked at your watch and saw that it was already 6p.m. *Rick will kill me.* you thought as you stood up. "I'll be right back." You said and left the library, since you can't make phone calls there. Outside, you took out your cell phone and dialed Rick's number.

"Yes?"

"Hi, Rick."

"Min? Where the hell are you?" "Sorry, I forgot to call you. You see I got this project that I must do with my partner and now we're at the library working. So don't worry. I'm fine."

"Glad to hear it. When you'll be done call me. I'll come and pick you up."

"I can walk home Rick."

"No way. It's too dangerous. Either you'll call me when you're done or I'm coming to pick you up now."

"Fine, Rick. I'll call you." You hung the phone and went inside.

"Troubles?" Seto asked as you sat down.

"No. Why are you asking?"

"I just saw that you were a bit irritated and asked."

"It's nothing, just my brother being a bit too overprotective."

"Doesn't want you to walk home alone?" you looked at him suspiciously. *Did he listen to my talk with Rick?* "Don't worry I didn't listen to your talk with your brother." Now you were wide eyed. "I know how big brothers are." He explained.

"Have one?"

"Am one."

"Oh." You were working until the librarian came to you and said that it's closing time. You looked at your watch. 8p.m.

"I think we did enough work for today. We should go home." Seto suggested. You nodded and grabbed your things. When you were outside you were searching for something in your bag and tripped. You were falling down and thought that you'll make contact with the ground but someone grabbed you. You raised your head and saw that Seto was holding you from falling. You looked into his eyes and felt something. It was a very strange feeling. A feeling that you hadn't ever felt. A warm feeling. You were mesmerized by those blue eyes. *They're so beautiful up close.* you thought. Suddenly you felt your heart beat get faster. It seemed that you both were leaning to each other's faces. You finally felt the ground under your feet and stood up.

"Sorry and thanks." You said quietly.

"It's nothing." He said. *What was I thinking?* you thought to yourself. "Need a ride home?" Seto asked tearing you away from your thoughts.

"I'll call my brother to pick me up."

"You don't have to. I can drive you home. My limo is already waiting." *A limo, huh? Well I always wanted to ride in a limo. But then again I barely know him.* you were deciding. "Don't worry. I won't do anything to you if you're afraid of that." He said smirking.

"How can I know?" you asked reaching for your cell.

"If I wanted to do anything to you I had million opportunities to do it before." *He has a point, but stil...l* "Sorry, but I don't know you enough to let you drive me to my home." Seto just smirked.

"You're different from other girls."

"What do you mean?"

"Any other girl would jump in my limo and let me drive her home, even if she would know me for 10 minutes. You don't dwell on appearances as I see."

"You're right." You took you phone and called Rick.

"I'll soon be there." He said and hung the phone.

"Well my brother is on his way." You told Seto as you waited for Rick.

"Then let me wait with you. It's not really safe here when it's getting dark." You nodded. You were talking with Seto until Rick showed up with his car. You said your goodbyes and you sat in the car. When Rick drove away you felt strangely. It was as if you knew that being with Seto nothing bad could happen to you. You didn't know why but you wanted to stay with him.

"So that's you project partner?" Rick asked teasingly. You just glared at him and shook your head.

"Sometimes you can be very childish, Rick." He just laughed and drove home.


	6. Chapter 6

That night

"I'm going to bed Rick." You told your brother.

"OK. Did you finish your project?" he asked as you were on your way to your room.

"Almost. But we have time until Friday. Good night."

"Good night." You went to take a shower and went to bed. *OK, today was a strange day. What was I thinking? I acted like some kind of stupid fan girl.* with that thought you fell asleep.

Dream

It was a rainy night. You were standing near a school. You've been wearing a yellow jacket and a pair of blue jeans. You had your hair up. But something was different about you. You were younger. You were 14 years old. You saw a boy with black hair standing in front of you. "It was fun while it lasted, but there's no future in staying here. That's why I'm leaving it all today, Min. And I want you to come with me." He said.

"You can't expect me to leave everything behind just because you have other plans." You said sternly.

"You entered this gang because you were fed up with this society, because you were angry and because you wanted change. So tell me how just staying here is going to change anything?" You saw him coming closer to you. "If you want to make any kind of difference in this world, you can't do it without a plan. Just stick with me and I'll show you how it's done." He said as he put his hand around your shoulders. *He's right. I hate those stupid punishments, but just by being in a gang won't change it.* you thought as you smiled.

"Hey, Ghai. Don't even think of leaving us behind." You heard a voice from behind you.

End dream

You woke up and looked at the clock. 2a.m. You slept exactly 2 hours. It was exactly 3 years back when this dream actually happened. Exactly at the same time you made a deal with destiny by agreeing to go with Ghai. A deal that changed your life. Although he was the head of the gang from then, no one forgot you. Everyone knew you as the leader of once the largest and the most feared gang. Even if you and the other students had to make sacrifices, which were your reputations, you were able to show the loopholes in the education system. *I just want to forget those 5 years.* you thought as you got out of the bed. You went to get yourself a drink and then got back to bed.

Morning

You barely got dressed and went downstairs. After you got up at night you couldn't fall asleep, so you were going to school with a two hour night sleep. When you got to the kitchen your brother was shocked at how you looked. You face was pale and there were dark circles under your eyes. "Min? Are you feeling alright?" he asked shocked.

"I feel fine, just a little sleepy, that's all. I didn't get enough sleep last night." You answered making yourself a cup of strong coffee.

"Why is that?"

"I got up and couldn't fall asleep anymore. I slept 2 hours."

"Are you sure you can go to school? Maybe you should stay home today."

"Rick. Back in America I didn't sleep for days and I was able to last a whole day in school. Now I slept two hours, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? You look pale. I think you should stay home."

"Rick, don't worry. I'll be fine." You drank your coffee and went to school. The cool autumn breeze helped you a bit and you felt more awake.

At school

You first class was Math so you made your way to the classroom. When you got into the room you saw Tristan in his seat. You walked to your seat not paying any attention to those who were staring at you wide eyed. When you sat down Tristan poked you to your side so you turned to him. "Min, what happened? You look like you didn't sleep last night."

"I slept for two hours. Now if you don't mind." You made yourself comfortable on your desk and closed your eyes. The bell rang waking you up. You were lucky, because the teacher had many paper works to do and she gave you all the problems you had to solve. You managed to solve them in 15 minutes and the other part of the lesson you slept. You felt someone shaking you and you opened your eyes. Tristan was standing next to you looking worried.

"Min, the class is over." You got your things and left the classroom.

After school

You slept in almost every class and you felt a little better. Now you were walking home with your friends. You didn't pay much attention to what they were talking about because you felt really tired. When you waved good bye to them you started thinking about today. *This day just doesn't feel right.* When you wanted to turn around the corner when someone bumped into you. You looked down and saw a little boy who had long black hair and dark eyes. "What's the hurry, kid?" You asked as you looked at him. The boy seemed scared.

"Please help me. They're after me." You looked up and saw two men running after him shouting

"There he is. Get him!" you grabbed his hand and took him to the direction you came from.

"Come on." *They're too big. I won't be able to defend the boy. Besides, someone like those two won't leave home without a weapon.* you thought. You heard the footsteps from behind you getting closer. "Are they only two?" You asked the boy. He nodded. You started running. *I can't run from them with him. He's too little. He won't be able to run as fast as me. But what if?* you turned to an alley and told the boy to hide behind the boxes that were there. He did as you told him and you started walking slowly. The other two caught up with you.

"Hey you! Where's the boy?" You turned to face them.

"He ran away." You said calmly "I told him to do that, while I'll stay here and stop you."

"Do you really think you can stop us, little girl?" said the other one taking out a knife. *Just as I thought.* "Just let us pass."

"Fine." You said trying to sound angry. One wanted to go but the other stopped him.

"She's a pretty one. We can take her and have a little fun." *Remember what Ghai said.* the one with the knife started coming to you. *Wait for the right moment. Let your opponent think that you give up and then attack.* you tried to look scared and that helped you because the one with the knife said "See, she's afraid to move." He reached to grab your hand but you grabbed the hand he was holding the knife with and threw him over your shoulder to the ground still holding his hand with the knife. His hand was straight so you punched him right in the elbow which made his bone to break. You took the knife and held it in front of you. The guy was squirming in pain, while the other one was in shock.

"Come here, kid." The black haired boy ran to you. "Just make a step and you'll end up just like your partner here." You told the other one as you ran away from them with the boy by your side. When you were far from the alley you said. "Kid, what's your name?"

"I'm Mokuba. And thank you for helping me."

"Don't thank me yet. They'll come back. Show me where you live, I'll take you home." He nodded and started walking fast. People were looking strangely at you so you had to throw the knife out.

"What's your name?" asked Mokuba.

"Min." you said looking around to see if those two were following you.

"Why you think that they'll come back?"

"Because they're not the type to learn after one beating time."

"I see. Oh my God. Min, you're bleeding." He said pointing to your hand. You looked and saw a small cut going down from your shoulder. It was about 5cm long.

"That bastard must've cut me while I was throwing him. Anyway, don't worry. It's not deep, I won't bleed to death. Come on. Let's hurry up and get you home." After a few minutes you approached a big mansion. "You live here?" you asked amazed.

"Yeah. Come on inside. I'll get your wound treated." He said dragging you inside.

"I don't need immediate medical attention, Mokuba. I'll make my way home."

"No. What if those two attack you and you'll be wounded?" He dragged you inside and told you to wait for him. You sat on the sofa and waited for the boy. He came back quickly with a first aid kit in his hands.

"Thanks, Mokuba. I'll take care myself." You took off your jacket and now you were with a short sleeve T-shirt. You poured peroxide on your cut and waited until it stopped fizzing. You had to admit that it hurt a bit. You heard the door open and Mokuba went to see who it was. You top-dressed powder that stopped infection on your cut and heard Mokuba talking to someone.

"She saved me from them, but she got a cut from one of them, so I brought her here so she could take care of her wound, brother." *Oh, great. That's all I needed. To explain myself to his family.* you took out a bandage and tried to bandage your arm. You heard as they entered the room but didn't see them.

"Min?" you heard a familiar voice and turned around.

"Kaiba?"

"You saved my brother?"

"You're his brother?" you couldn't believe what you saw and from the looks of things, Kaiba didn't either.

"You know each other?" asked Mokuba confused.

"We have class together." You said as continued trying to bandage your hand.

"That's great then. I'll leave you two to chat." Said Mokuba leaving the room. You looked at him a bit confused and continued bandaging your arm. Since you could do the job with only one hand it didn't work out too well. "Here, let me help you." Said Seto as he took the bandage from your hand.

"Thank you." You said quietly.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you. You saved my brother's life, I owe you." He said as he finished bandaging your arm.

"It's nothing really. I know how he felt so I helped him." You took your jacket and stood up. "I'll be on my way then. When do you want to finish the project?"

"If you have time we can do it right now." You thought for a second.

"Sure, why not." He took you to another room where you both started working. While reading the book you felt as your eye lids got heavier by the second. You put the book on your lap and leaned on the back of the chair you were sitting on. You closed your eyes. *I'll just rest my eyes a bit.* with that thought you fell asleep.

Dream

You were sitting in a room, reading a book. It was a late winter evening. The eve of your birthday. You were waiting until your parents would come home from the store. You were home with your brother, who was in the other room. Suddenly you heard the tires screech and then a crash. You ran out of your room and saw your brother looking through the window. When he saw you he closed the curtains and told you to stay there. You nodded and your brother went outside. You could here screams from outside. You looked through the curtains and saw your parents' car crashed. You ran outside and Rick saw you. "Min, I told you to stay at home."

"Is that mommy's and daddy's car?" you asked scared. He nodded. You ran to the car but Rick caught you. "You can't go there, Min."

"But where's mom and dad? They weren't in the car, right?" You saw as your brother turned his head and a single tear ran across his face. Then it hit you. Your parents were in the car. "Come on, Rick. We must get them out. They're still alive. Come on." You took his hand and started dragging him to the car. He just kneeled in front of you and said "I'm sorry Min, but mom and dad hit that car with much power and they..."

"They're still alive, I know." You cut him off. He put his hands on your shoulders.

"They didn't survive the crash, sis." You were numb for a second as the words sank into you.

"No, they're alive. I know." You felt warm tears run across your face. You turned your head and saw the medics shaking their heads and putting a cloth over your parents' faces. "Brother, why are they putting a cloth on mom's and dad's faces if they're still alive?"

"I'm sorry, Min, but they didn't survive the crash."

"No! That can't be true! They can't be dead! I want for them to come back! Don't take them away!" You started crying as your brother hugged you tightly. You wrapped your arms around his waist and cried into his chest.

End dream

Seto's POV.

You were scattering the pages of the biology book when you looked up and saw that Min was asleep. *It did look like she didn't sleep at night. I'll let her get some rest.* you thought as you stood up from your chair. You picked her up and placed her on the sofa that was in your office room. *She looks so peaceful like that. Couldn't even think that once she was the leader of the gang.* you went to finish the work. After about an hour you heard her saying something. You walked up to her and saw that her face was wet. She was crying. *Should I wake her up?* you thought and then Min started speaking louder "why are they putting a cloth on mom's and dad's faces" *She doesn't have parents?* "No! It can't be true! They can't be dead!" You sat next to her and started shaking her. After a few moments she woke up, tears still rolling from her eyes. She was breathing deeply and looked very scared.

"Are you OK?" you asked, but she just touched her face and looked at you confused. You could see the pain in her eyes. Her eyes started to water and more tears left them. You couldn't bear to see her cry. You hugged her tightly. *What am I doing? Any other crying girl wouldn't make me act like that. Maybe I have feelings for her?* you thought as you felt her arms wrap around your waist as she started crying in your chest.

Your POV.

You couldn't believe that you cried after such long time. Not a single tear left your eyes since that accident when your parents died. It was slippery and they hit a truck which was driving too fast. You parents didn't survive the crash while the truck driver was fine. You felt so much pain and sorrow in your heart. You looked up to see Seto looking at you worried. Somehow it felt that you could show and tell him how you felt. Suddenly a few tears left your eyes and he hugged you tightly. The way your brother hugged you on that night. You felt that you couldn't keep the sorrow in your heart anymore and starter crying in his chest as you wrapped your arms around his waist.


	7. Chapter 7

Seto's POV.

You've been holding Min all the time she cried. You placed your head on hers. Suddenly she said "I'm sorry, I should be going." She tried to move away from you, but you just held her tighter.

"What you should be sorry about?" you asked as she looked at you. "I... because I... because of what happened." She managed to say and looked away. You hugged her again.

"It's nothing really. I'm sorry about your parents." You felt her twitch. *What is this warm feeling? Could it be that... I love this girl?*

*Flashback*

You were going to your class as you heard Sarah call you. She grabbed your arm and started talking some nonsense. As you entered the classroom you shook her off. You saw a new girl sitting in a seat behind yours. You took your seat and heard that Connors girl telling the new one to leave the seat. Strangely she didn't obey her. As a matter of fact she beat up Connors pretty good. *Not a bad fighter. And a cute one too.*

*End flashback*

Now you understood that you felt something towards her then. You looked at her face. Her golden eyes were full of hope. As if she was waiting for a miracle. You didn't think of what you were doing, but you wanted it to happen.

Your POV.

You looked at those mesmerizing blue eyes. *Why do I feel so strange around him? It seems that I can trust him about everything. But what about my past and my promise? A promise to be as cold as Ice.* you looked at him, wanting to find the answer. You felt his hand lift your head up a bit and he leaned to you. You didn't know what you should do, but before you could figure it out, you felt his soft lips touch yours. You were shocked at what was happening. *What am I doing? I promised myself that I won't ever fall for guy and now I'm falling for him. How can this be?* you pushed these thoughts away and kissed him back. After a few seconds he broke the kiss and you said "I'm sorry. This shouldn't have..."

"Don't be." He cut you off. "I wanted this to happen." He said and kissed you again. You kissed back. *It just feels so right to be here with him and kiss him.* He put his hands around your waist and you wrapped your hands around his neck. Then he pulled away and said "Min, I liked you since the first day I saw you."

"How can you like someone who was involved in such things?"

"I just do. And now my feelings got stronger. Min, I love you." There it was. You heard the words that you never heard before from any other guy. *So this is love? It feels a lot different then the feeling I had, while I was with Ghai.* suddenly you felt something heavy on you heart. You wanted to say something but you just couldn't think of the right words. *Always listen to your heart, because your head has too much to say.* that's what your mother once told you. So you listened to your heart and you couldn't believe the words that left your mouth.

"I love you too, Seto Kaiba." He smiled and hugged you tightly. *What the hell is wrong with me? How could I say those words? But on the second thought, it does feel lighter on my heart. Maybe I do love him.*

"Min, will you be my girlfriend?" You looked at him, smiled and nodded. He leaned in and kissed you lightly on the lips.

"I really need to get home or my brother will get the whole police department to search for me." Seto laughed at this. It was your first time to hear him laugh with such a genuine laugh.

"Maybe now you'll let me take you home?" You nodded and grabbed your stuff. While leaving the mansion, Mokuba came to say good bye.

"Good bye, Min. Thank you very much again and I hope that I'll see you again."

"Bye, Mokuba. I hope that we'll meet again too." You said and left the house with Seto. He opened the door to his limo and you crawled in. All the way home you were talking with Seto and he was holding your hand all the time. When you reached your house you kissed his cheek and went inside. As you expected your brother was home and was waiting for you.

"Where were you?" He asked plainly and then he saw your arm and yelled "What the hell happened to you?" You dropped your bag into the corner and sat at the table.

"Sit down, I'll tell you everything." He sat across from you.

"I'm listening."

"When I was on my way home this kid bumped into me. He said that there were someone after him and he asked my help. I saw the two men and decided to help. I ran with him to an alley and told him to hide while I took care of them. One of them had a knife and wanted to take me with him, but I dropped him to the ground and broke his hand. Then I took the knife and ran away with Mokuba."

"Mokuba?"

"That's the kid's name. Well I told him that I'll take him home. Then he saw my arm and insisted to go with him inside so he could treat my cut. That guy's knife probably cut me while I was throwing him. So anyway, when I was almost done with my wound his brother came home. And do you know who his brother is?"

"Who?"

"Seto Kaiba."

"What? You've been in Kaiba's house? What were you thinking?"

"Hey, I didn't know it was his house or that Mokuba was his little brother. If I would've known that no one would've made me take a step in that house."

"OK. So you treated your wound and?"

"And we finished our project."

"The project, huh?" Rick asked suspiciously.

"Oh come on Rick. Don't tell me that you think that we're not working on the project. You know that I don't fall for guys that easily." *Except for this one.* you hated lying to your brother, but you knew that he didn't like Seto. "Rick? Why are you so against Se...Kaiba?"

"I'm not against him. I just don't want you to start anything with him, because he's rich. I don't want any rich snob to hurt my sister." You felt anger rise for what your brother said about Seto. *I never got angry about anything. I do have feelings for him.*

"I'm off to bed Rick. Good night."

"Good night."

That night

You were lying on your bed, starring at the ceiling. You couldn't get Seto out of your mind. Then it hit you. You soot up in bed. "I have a boyfriend. A real boyfriend who loves me and who I love. Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all." You smiled and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

FF one week (I know it's a big jump, but I had to do it ^_^)

You've been dating Seto for a week and everything is just perfect. Well almost perfect, because you didn't tell your brother about it yet. You're afraid what his reaction could be.

You're walking home with your friends. Tea saw the worried look on your face. "Is something wrong, Min?" she asked.  
"Well, it's just that I didn't tell my brother about me and Seto yet." You answered.  
"Then just tell him today." She smiled.  
"I wish it could be that simple. You see, my brother doesn't really like the idea of me being with Seto. He said himself that he doesn't want me to start anything with him."  
"And he's right." Mumbled Duke.  
After the day Duke found out that you and Seto are together, he's been mumbling a lot when the discussion was about you and Seto.

*Flashback*

You decided to tell your friends about you and Seto so you found them in the cafeteria. "Hey, guys. How's everything going?" you asked.  
"Not bad. What about you? You look happy these days." Said Yugi. And really you've been happier ever since Seto asked you to be his girlfriend. "Is there a reason for your happiness?"  
"Well, actually there is." You said and smiled. Tea grabbed your hand and pulled you to a seat next to her.  
"Come on tell us." She demanded smiling.  
"Well, I don't know how to put it right but... well... " you wanted to say it but Tea cut you off.  
"Oh my God, you have a boyfriend." She screeched.  
"How did you know?" Tristan asked shocked.  
"I just do." Tea said happily. "So, who is he?"  
"That's the hard part." You said looking at them.  
"Oh come on, it can't be that bad." Duke said smiling slightly. "I know that my princess couldn't have chosen wrong. I mean why it should be hard for you to say it? It's not like your boyfriend is Seto Kaiba."  
You looked at Duke wide eyed.

"Min, you have got to be kidding." Tea said. You just looked at her and sighed. "You're not kidding, right?" you nodded your head. "Oh boy. You really know how to pick them."  
"What are you talking about, Tea?" asked Joey. "So, who's your boyfriend, Min?" You just smacked your head with your hand.  
"Joey Wheeler, sometimes you can be so clueless." Said Tea. "It's Kaiba. Min's boyfriend is Kaiba."  
"WHAT?" Joey and Duke shouted and now everyone in the cafeteria were looking at you.  
"Could you two keep it quiet?" you asked sternly.  
"But what do you see in him, Min?" asked Joey. "Besides the fact that he is a rich snob who cares only about himself."  
"Take that back, Joey." You said. "You don't know what a nice person he can be."  
"No, I don't." Joey said angry. "Anyway, I think you know what's better for you and if it means being with Kaiba, then so be it. But if he does anything to you, I'll kill him."  
"Thanks for understanding, Joey." You said and looked over to Duke who had a *T-T* face. "You think he'll get over it?"  
"He will, don't worry." Said Yugi. "He's always like that when a girl he likes finds herself a boyfriend and that boyfriend isn't him.

*End flashback*

"Just stop mumbling, Duke." You told him annoyed. "I have enough problems of my own to hear your mumblings."  
"Fine, fine." He gave up. "So what are you going to do? Will you tell him?"  
"I'll have to tell him sooner or later, I just don't know how to do it without giving him a heart attack."  
"Why is that?" wondered Tristan.  
"Because he thinks that his little sister doesn't care about relationships with guys and he was right. Until now."  
"Just tell him everything fast. He'll take some time to understand what you said and by that time you'll be able to leave the house until later." Said Joey proud of himself.  
"You do that often?" you asked sarcastically.  
"Every time I get a bad grade." He stated.  
"I'll remember this when I'll get a bad grade, Joey. But in the mean time I must tell my brother that I'm dating someone, who he doesn't like too much. It's ridiculous."  
"Yeah, it is." Said Yugi. "Hey, want to come over? We're all going at my place and you'll think of something maybe. Besides it's a beautiful day to worry about something so minor."  
You looked up at the sky and you saw that the day was really a beautiful one. Although it was October and it was a bit chilly, the sun was shining brightly. The red and orange trees looked magical. "You're right, Yugi. I shouldn't worry too much about this thing. I'll let the chips fall where they may. Thanks Yugi."  
"It's nothing. So, you're coming over?"  
"No. I think I'll go home and just talk with Rick."  
"Good luck." Tea said.  
"Thanks. Bye."  
"Bye." They said in unison.

As you were walking home you were thinking of a right way to tell the news to your brother. *He shouldn't be mad. It's my life and I can do whatever I want with it. But still, he took me in when I almost got thrown into the orphanage and always was there when I needed him.* "Ugh, this is so complicated." Then your cell phone rang and you answered it, not looking into the caller's ID. "Yes?" you said rather annoyed.  
"Hi there, beautiful." A soothing voice touched your ear and you already knew who was calling you.  
"Hi there yourself." You said smiling slightly. "Why did I get the honor to attain the call from the most working teenager ever?" you teased him a bit.  
"Oh, I just missed you and thought that maybe you wanted to do something after I get out of work."  
"I'd love to, Seto, but I got to think of a way to talk to my brother."  
"About us?"  
"Yes." You sighed. "I'd really loved to go with you somewhere after your work, but I just can't lie to him anymore. I'm sorry."  
"Everything's OK. I understand. Hey, why don't you stop by the Kaiba Corp. and we could think of something together." He suggested.  
"Will it be OK if I come?"  
"Of course. I'll see you after a couple of minutes, then."  
"OK. Bye."  
"Bye." You hung the phone and made your way to Kaiba Corp.

When you reached Kaiba Corp. you went inside. You got to the receptionist and asked where Seto's office is. "It's on the top floor, Miss." She told you smiling.  
"Thank you." You smiled back and went to the stairs. *Maybe I should use the elevator? Nah, this building can't be that tall.* so you decided to take the stairs. You took the stairs not because you wanted to exercise your legs but because you were afraid to take the elevator. You were afraid you might get stuck on it, so you choose stairs instead.

When you finally got to the top floor you were breathless. *OK, this is one TALL building.* you thought as you made your way to the receptionist who was looking at you like you were crazy. "Excuse me... Could you tell me where Seto Kaiba's office is?" you asked her between gaps. She showed you the door on your right and you went to their direction. You knocked on the door and waited for the permission to enter. Your legs felt as if they were made of rubber and you couldn't wait until you could sit down. Finally you heard a 'Come in' and opened the door. You saw Seto sitting behind his desk, typing with his laptop. The office was quite big but what captured your attention was the couch in the corner. Seto looked up and when he saw you, he smiled. "Hello, again." He said walking closer to you. You were still breathless. When he came over to you, he looked at you a bit worried "What happened? Did you run here all the way?"  
"Not exactly." You said still between gaps. "Could I take a seat? I can barely feel my feet." He nodded and took you over to the couch. When you sat down you felt like you were in paradise. Seto sat next to you.  
"Maybe you want something to drink?" he asked still a bit worried. You shook your head and then he realized. "Don't tell me that you took the stairs all the way up."  
"You're absolutely right." You started to regain your breath.  
"You have got to be joking." He laughed. "Why didn't you just take the elevator?"  
You thought for a second of whether or not you should tell him that you're afraid to take the elevator.

"Umm... Sports is healthy."  
"Oh, really?" he said as he leaned to kiss you. As his soft lips touched yours, you wrapped your hands around his neck. In return he placed his hands on your waist pulling you closer. After he pulled away you placed your head on his chest and sighed. "So, tell me what's been bothering you."  
"It's about my brother. I have to tell him that we're dating."  
"So tell him. I don't know why you wanted to keep it a secret in the first place."  
"He thinks that I'm not interested in guys and he really wouldn't like the idea of me dating you."  
"And why is that?"  
"He thinks that you're a rich snob, who'll hurt me."  
"Well that's... interesting information." He said slightly laughing. "Don't worry; he won't kick you out of the house if he'll found out that you're dating me. I'm sure of it."  
"I know that he won't throw me out, but I'm still scared a bit. He's so overprotective, I just don't know what he'll think or do."  
"From what you told me about your brother I think he'll just ask you a lot of questions and will tell you to be wise at decisions." He smiled to you. "Oh, and he'll say that he'll kill me if I'll ever hurt you, but let's just leave this fact for the future." You laughed and looked at his eyes.  
"You know, you make it easier for me to overcome my dilemmas." You said as you kissed him lightly on the lips.  
"Some dilemmas." He laughed. "Hey, why don't you stay with me until I finish some paperwork and I'll take you home? What do you say?"  
"Well, I don't really have anything to do back at home. So, sure, why not."  
"And what about your brother?"  
"I'll tell him when I'll get home. I won't last another day with those stupid stories."  
"Stories?" he raised an eyebrow at you.  
"What did you think I've told him when I went out with you? That I'm going on a date? I had to make up stories, something like going to my friend to help her or something."  
Seto just smiled and kissed you.

Seto grabbed his briefcase and walked with you out of his office. You've been with him for three hours and now it was 5p.m. He was supposed to do the paperwork but most of that time he spent it with you. He locked his office's door and went to the elevator. "We're going to take the elevator?" you asked a bit nervous.  
"Yeah, or you'd rather take the stairs again?" he asked laughing.  
"It doesn't really matter." You said trying to sound as calm as possible. Seto pushed the button for the elevator and you waited.  
"Min, are you OK? You look pale." He asked concerned.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." *Everything will be fine. Why the hell I'm so afraid of those stupid elevators?* You thought angrily. You heard a DING and the door opened. Seto motioned for you to get inside. You sighed deeply and reluctantly went inside, Seto behind you. He pressed the 1st floor button and the elevator started moving. The door was clean and you could see your reflection in them. You were breathing deeply and felt Seto grasp your hand. You turned to him and managed a weak smile. You saw concern in his blue eyes.  
"Min, what's wrong? You're so nervous after the moment we got into the elevator. What's wrong? Tell me."  
You sighed deeply and said "I'm... I'm just... I'm just a bit nervous about the talk with Rick. That's all."  
"You know, Min, you're a terrible liar." Seto said smiling. "Now tell me what's really bothering you."  
"I'm not lying, honestly." You said, but then the elevator trembled a bit and you clung to Seto's arm. "What was that?" you asked horrified.  
"The elevator just trembled a bit, it's OK. There's nothing to..." he didn't finish the sentence and just looked down at you with a sly look. "You're afraid to use the elevator."  
"What? No, I just..."  
"You're afraid. That's why you used stairs to walk up to my office." He turned you so that you're facing him. "Why didn't you tell me? We could've gone down by stairs."  
"I just... I thought that it's too childish to be scared of such a thing." You said as you looked away.  
"We all have fears you know." He said as he turned your head to him. "Even if the fear is childish, I'd still love you." He kissed you softly on the forehead and held you tight in his arm until you reached the 1st floor. You both made way to his limo and when you two got inside it drove to your house.

You kissed Seto goodbye and went home. When you opened the door you saw light coming from the kitchen. You looked inside and saw that your brother wasn't there. You went upstairs and to his room. You knocked on the door and asked "Rick, can I come in?" You didn't hear an answer so you opened the door and went in. You saw your brother sitting in his chair asleep. *That's odd. He never falls asleep in his chair. And it's way too early for his bed time. Maybe something's wrong?* you made your way to your brother and looked at him. He looked so peaceful while he was asleep. You saw some kind of papers on the table and you looked at them. *Information about the big race that will be held in December.* you thought as you put the papers down. You shook your brother slightly and his eyes flickered. As he opened them he looked at you a bit surprised. "Min? What are doing here? What time is it?"  
"It's about half past five. You fell asleep in your chair so I thought that you should go to your bed."  
"Oh. Well it's been a really rough day. I'm just tired. You just got home?" He asked as he saw your bag on the ground.  
"Umm, yeah."  
"Oh." Was all he said as he stood up and got out of his room. "Are you hungry?"  
"Yeah, a bit."  
"Then change your clothes and come to the kitchen." You grabbed your back and went to your room.

As you were walking to the kitchen you've been mentally calming yourself down. *I'll just tell him, that's all.* Easier said than done. You sat at the table and Rick brought you a plate with food. You both ate in complete silence. *Silence before the storm.* you thought as you heard a loud peal. You turned your head to the window and saw that it was raining heavily outside. It was as if the heavens knew how you were feeling or what will happen and they sent the rain. You stood up and made your way to the window. The rain was pouring pretty hard and you couldn't see the other side of the street. The wind was mauling the tree branches and was pulling away the leaves. It looked like the beginning of some kind of horror movie. The background was just perfect for you to tell your brother about your relationship. "Hey, Rick. Have you ever thought of marriage?" you didn't know why you asked such a stupid question but it just seemed like a good start.  
"What are talking about, Min?" he asked as he placed the dishes in the sink.  
"I mean, have you ever thought of getting married. Having a wife, kids and a family?"  
"Yeah, I thought of it, but there are more important things to me than that."  
"Like what?" you asked as you turned around to face Rick. He was leaning on the table and looking at you.  
"I have a sister that I must take care of. Until I'll know that you have someone else to take care of you besides me, I'm not thinking of getting married. Right now, you're my family and I'm glad. Until you find someone suitable for you it will stay that way." He smiled warmly at you.  
"You really mean that?" you asked a bit shocked. You knew that your brother would do everything to make your life better than the way it was before, but you never thought that he would sacrifice his personal life to make sure that you're happy and have a good life.  
"Of course I mean it you little stubborn, tiresome idiot." He walked to you and put his hands on your shoulders. "I will never leave you until I'll know that you'll have a good life. How could you even think that I didn't mean it? You're my little sister and I'm ready to do whatever it is in my power to make you happy." You felt tears swelling in your eyes. You looked your brother straight in the eyes. *I never thought he cared so much.* you couldn't hold your tears any longer so you wrapped your arms around his waist and started crying in his chest. He hugged you back and started stroking your hair. *What is wrong with me? I've never been so emotional before. Why did I change now?* you thought as you calmed down. Rick brought you to the sofa in the living room and sat you down, still holding you in his arms. "Did you calm down?" he asked almost whispering. You nodded and pulled away from him. You laughed a bit. "What's so funny, Min?"  
"It's just that I didn't cry for 5 years over anything. Even when I thought about our parents I didn't let out a tear. And now I'm crying over something so minor. It's ridiculous."  
"No, it's not. You're changing, Min. You're becoming the Min that was before our parents died. And I'm happy for you. It's never ridiculous or embarrassing to show your emotions." You smiled slightly. "But the question is, why did you change, and it's not because of your friends?" You looked at him a bit confused. He just smiled. "Come on, Min. Tell me who is he?"  
"Who what is? What are talking about?" you couldn't understand what your brother meant.  
"I know that you have a boyfriend." It felt as if your heart got down to your stomach.  
"Y-you do?" you asked nervous.  
"Yeah. I've noticed it a few days back. You're happier than ever and it didn't take me too long to figure it out. I was 17 once too, you know."  
"Yeah, well... Yes, I do have a boyfriend."  
"So, who is he?" you looked at Rick a bit nervous.  
"Promise me that you won't freak out." You said and he just laughed. He nodded and you took a deep breath. "It's... it's..." *Oh come on, just say it already.* you scolded yourself in your head. "It's Seto Kaiba." You watched your brother's reaction. He blinked a few times then turned his head away. You could tell that he was considering what you just said. A flash of lightning perfuse the room and it was followed by a loud peal of thunder. Rick looked back at you.  
"Did you just say that your boyfriend is Seto Kaiba?" he asked and you just nodded. "Well, that's... surprising. I mean I thought the worst, but Seto Kaiba? Are you sure about it, Min?"  
"Yes. He's not a rich and cold snob like everyone else thinks. He's a really nice and caring person, Rick."  
"Min, you know that I don't want you to get hurt."  
"I know, Rick. But he wouldn't hurt me. I'm sure of it."  
"I hope you're right. For his sake." You smiled at your brother. "But why didn't you tell me about this earlier?"  
"I was scared of your reaction."  
"Well, you had a reason. But you're no longer 5 years old and I can't tell you who you can and can't be friends with. But know this, Min. If he'll do anything to hurt you, he'll be sorry he ever met you."  
"But you approve of our relationship, right?"  
"Approve? Min, I'm not your father and it's not my job to approve your relationships with guys."  
"But you were like a father to me after you took me in." you said as you hugged him. "So do you approve?"  
"Min, I told that..."  
"Do you?" you cut him off and placed your head on his chest and looked at him with puppy dog eyes.  
"You know that that trick doesn't work on me. But fine I approve of your relationship with Kaiba." You hugged him around the neck and kissed his cheek.  
"Thank you, brother." You pulled away and stretched.  
"You should go to bed." Rick said as he made himself comfortable on the sofa. He turned on TV and watched the news.  
"But I'm not tired." In truth you were tired, but you just didn't want to leave your brother. You were watching the news but you didn't concentrate on what was said. You were listening to the pouring rain and it was like a lullaby for you. After a few minutes you felt it hard to keep your eyes open so you closed them. You placed your head on Rick's shoulder. You heard that he called you by name but you were too tired to open your eyes or say anything. You felt that you were pulled away from your brother's shoulder and you thought that he'll carry you to your room. But instead of being lifted up you were placed down on something soft. You felt Rick gently stroke your hair and you realized that you were lying on his chest. *It's just like old times when I was scared of sleeping alone when it was raining hard. He always came to my room when I was afraid and stayed with me until I fell asleep. He always laid me down on his chest and stroked my hair when I was scared of something. He's really a great brother.* you felt safe like this and decided to get some sleep. "Good night, brother." You mumbled and wanted to repeat it because you thought your brother didn't hear you, but then you heard him whisper. "Good night, Min." That was the last thing you heard before you drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning

You heard your alarm clock go off and you covered your head with your sheets. *Wait, how did I get to my bed?* you heard a loud peal of thunder and shot up in bed. You turned off your alarm clock and stretched. You heard the shower door open and you got out of the bed. Unfortunately, your legs didn't forget the last night's 'exercise' in Kaiba Corp. As soon as you got up you fell on the ground with a loud thud. "Ouch." You said as you sat on the floor. Your legs were still tired after the entire workout from yesterday and they were still 'asleep'. You heard knocking on your door and your brother said. "Min? Can I come in?"  
"Yeah, sure." The door opened and your brother came in. He looked around your room and saw you sitting on the floor.  
"Min? Did you fell out of your bed?"  
"Not exactly. My legs are still tired after yesterday."  
"And what happened yesterday?" he asked walking up to you.  
"I walked to the top floor of Kaiba Corp. by stairs." You explained looking up at him. Rick laughed a bit.  
"You should really start using the elevator." He said as he literally picked you up. He put you down on your feet and held your arms tightly. "Can you stand?" Your legs were shaking but you were standing.  
"Yeah, I can." You said as you got out of your brother's hands. "Hey, yesterday I fell asleep in the living room. So how did I end up here?"  
"Well, I thought that I didn't need for you to complain about your aching back in the morning, so I decided to bring you up to your room. Now get ready and come down for breakfast." He left the room and you walked to the window. It was raining heavily and the wind was very strong. So you thought that wearing your school uniform would be suicidal and decided to dress-up with something more suiting for such weather.

After the shower you went to the kitchen. All the way walking down stairs you were groaning in pain. Your legs' muscles hurt a lot. Your legs weren't used to such a strain. When you finally reached the kitchen you ate standing. "Aren't you going to sit down?" Rick asked you.  
"Nope. Too much pain." You said as you finished your breakfast. "OK. I'm on my way to school."  
"It's raining pretty hard; maybe you should call your boyfriend and ask him to pick you up." You glared at your brother and grabbed your bag. "Why are you without your school uniform?" You were wearing blue jeans and a short sleeve black T-shirt.  
"Because it's raining and it would be very stupid to go out with a skirt." Your brother just laughed at this and you made your way to the door. As you were about to open them, your cell phone rang. You looked at the caller's ID. It was Seto. You just smiled and answered the phone. "Yes?"  
"Hi there." He said  
"Hi there, yourself."  
"So, how was everything?"  
"What are talking about?"  
"How was your talk with your brother?"  
"Oh that?" you turned around, looked at your brother and smiled. "It was better than I expected."  
"I'm glad. Maybe you need a ride to school? On our way there you could tell me how everything was going."  
"Umm... Sure, why not."  
"OK. Then I'll be at your place in 10 minutes. See you then. Bye."  
"Bye." You hung the phone and went to the kitchen.  
"Aren't you going to school?" Your brother asked as a flash of lightning perfuses the room.  
"I'm waiting for Seto to come and pick me up." You smiled at your brother.  
"He himself volunteered to pick you up?"  
"Yes. Why do you ask?"  
"Let's just say that I'm starting to like your boyfriend a little bit." You smiled widely and hugged your brother tightly.  
"You don't know how happy you make me, Rick."  
"I think that it's not me who makes you happy, Min."  
"Of course it's you." You pulled away and looked him straight in the eyes. "You're my big brother, who I'll love no matter what. And the fact that you approve and like my boyfriend makes me even happier." You heard a door bell.  
"Get going. You don't want to make your boyfriend wait for you in the pouring rain." You smiled and kissed your brother on the cheek.  
"I love you, Rick." You said as you grabbed your bag.  
"I love you too, sis." He said and you smiled warmly at him. You opened the door and saw Seto standing at your door with an umbrella in his hand. You closed the door behind you and kissed him on the lips. You both made your way to his limo and got inside.  
"Well, tell me everything." Seto said pulling you in his lap.

When the limo finally stopped, the rain was pouring even harder. You told Seto about yesterday and he really looked like he was happy for you. "What do you think everyone will think when they see me coming out of your limo?" You asked him still sitting in the limo.  
"They'll think that I'm the luckiest man in the world to have you as my girlfriend." He answered kissing your cheek.  
"Even if everyone will think like that, Sarah surely won't." Seto frowned at the mentioning of Sarah.  
"Why do you even think about that Connors girl?"  
"Because she'll try to slit my throat when she finds out about us. Maybe we should hide that fact for a bit longer? I don't know, maybe until the end of the school year?"  
"Don't tell me that you're afraid of her."  
"I'm afraid of hurting her."  
"Don't worry about it. Come on. Let's go." The lightning flashed and it was followed by a peal of thunder. *Why do I have the feeling that something bad is going to happen?*

You walked fast through the pouring rain under Seto's umbrella. You've gotten stares from other students when you got out of the limo, but when you got inside of the building you received a lot of death glares from other girls. Your first lesson was Music, so Seto walked you to your class. "OK, I'm off. Try not to get into too much trouble; I still want to see you today in school." He said as he leaned in and kissed you gently on your cheek. You heard girls gasp from behind you but you didn't pay much attention to them. You heard the bell and went into the classroom.

Unfortunately none of your friends had Music today, so you were just bored in class. Strangely you didn't see Sarah anywhere. *Probably didn't come. At least one day in school will be calm.* "Miss Wolson, could you please come to the instrument and show us a little demonstration?" The teacher asked. You stood up and made your way to the piano that was in the classroom. You were always daydreaming in Music class so that's why the teacher hated you and tried to catch you when you weren't paying attention so that she could get you into trouble. Unluckily for her, you always found a way to get yourself out of those complicated situations.  
"What do you want me to play?" you asked as you sat on the chair for the piano.  
"I've already said it, Miss Wolson." She said with a sly look on her face.  
"I know, but maybe you want to hear something particular?" you asked calmly, trying to find out what you should play.  
"Something slow and sad." She said, thinking that you didn't know how to play the piano. Well, the truth was that you didn't know how to play it professionally, but you knew a few melodies. Your mother loved to play the piano so she taught you how to play a few musical creations. You got used to the piano and started playing 'Departure' from 'Rurouni Kenshin'. (This was the first melody I thought of. This is how it sounds .com/watch?v=eg8X6GAnVeA&mode=related&search= ) When you were finished everyone in the class looked at you in awe while teacher seemed angry. You went back to your seat and waited for the lesson to end.

After Music

You were walking through the corridor when someone grabbed your arm and turned you around. In front of you was standing a boy with brown hair and green eyes. "I'll make you pay for what you did." He said angrily.  
"I'm sorry, but I think you're mistaken me with someone else. I don't know you." You wanted to get out of his grip but he gripped you tighter.  
"You don't remember me? You embarrassed me in front of everyone by winning the race." You looked carefully at him and a memory flashed in your mind.

*Flashback*

You put on your helmet and waited for the start. You heard the guy on your left say to you "Hey, beautiful, I'll take you for dinner to make up to you, for making you lose." You just looked at him and waited for the start.

*End flashback*

"Let me go." You said sternly.  
"Oh I will. But first I'll get my revenge. I'll just have a little fun with you."  
"You obviously don't know who you're dealing with."  
"I don't think so, bitch. Come here." He tried to drag you off but you punched him in the face. Well at least you wanted to, but he bent down and your fist made contact with the wall with big force. You didn't waste another second and you kicked him in the face. He finally let go of your hand. He was holding his bleeding nose as you bent down a bit and said. "First know your opponent and only then attack him." You turned around and made your way to your next class. While walking you could feel your arm starting to hurt where the guy gripped you and your other hand was starting to swell. *Great. One arm is bruised while the other one is swelling like mad. I knew that there had to be something wrong with this day.* as on cue the thunder pealed and you heard the boy shout "You'll pay for what you did, wench!" *Great, another enemy, just my luck.* you thought as you were on your way to History.

First you went to your locker and took out a blue jacket that you've been holding for cold days. You weren't cold but the bruise on your upper arm was starting to get visible and you didn't want Seto and the others to ask you questions. The only problem left was your swollen hand. It was your right hand and you wouldn't be able to write anything and you had a history test today. *Just my luck.* You felt someone's hands on your upper arms. It hurt and you thought it was the same guy again so you turned and tried to punch him. Your fist was caught and you saw none other but Seto standing in front of you. He was holding your fist tight and it hurt a lot. You quickly pulled your hand away and looked at him. "What happened, Min?" he asked with concern in his voice.  
"Nothing, I just..."  
"What happened? Your hand is swelling." He demanded.  
"Just one boy challenged me and by mistake I hit the wall instead of his face, that's all."  
"Come on, let's get you to the nurse." He took your other hand but you pulled it away.  
"I'll be fine really."  
"I'll take you to the nurse's office even if it means that I'll have to drag you there." He grabbed your bruised arm and gripped it. You twitched in pain and Seto noticed it. "What is it? Show me your arm."  
"Seto, it's nothing..." but before you could do anything he already took off your jacket and was looking at your left arm. You could see the red marks on it where the other guy gripped you.  
"Who did this?" Seto asked sternly.  
"The same guy, but don't worry I got everything under control."  
"You really should be more careful, Min. And next time let me know what happened, OK?"  
"Fine, I just..." You didn't finish the sentence because you were starring past Seto's shoulder. He noticed it and turned around but didn't see anything.  
"Min? What did you see?" he asked worried.  
"Nothing, I just thought I saw someone I knew, but I was mistaken. Come on. Let's go to the nurse." You grabbed your history book from your locker and went to the nurse's office with Seto. *It can't be. Did I just see Ghai in this school? It's impossible, he should be in America. Maybe I'm just tired from yesterday.* you turned your head to the side and saw a boy with black hair and dark eyes. He was wearing a black T-shirt and a pair of dark jeans and he was smirking at you. You closed your eyes and shook your head. When you opened them you didn't see the boy any more. *I'm going crazy.* you thought as you approached the nurse's office.

The nurse sprayed some kind of spray and now was looking for a bandage. "You should go to class; the bell rang a few minutes ago. You'll get into trouble." You told Seto.  
"I'm not leaving you. Maybe the next time I'll see you, you'll be in the hospital. I don't want to take chances."  
"I'll be fine. The nurse will bandage my arm and we have the next class together so I'll see you there. You don't have to be here."  
"I don't have to, but I want to."  
"Go to class, Seto. Please. I don't want for you to get into trouble. I'll be fine. Please go to class." You smiled at him and he gave up. He kissed your cheek while the nurse wasn't looking.  
"I better see you in Math, Min Wolson, or else you'll be the one in trouble." He said as he smirked. You laughed and waved to him. When he left the office the nurse turned to you. "I'm sorry but I don't have any bandage here. I'll just go and get some from the supply room." She said.  
"Oh, you don't have to. I'll be fine without the bandage, really." You wanted to get up but the nurse didn't let you.  
"Just stay here. I'll be back in a few minutes with the bandage." She said as she left the office. Now you were alone in the room with the pouring rain outside. There was a flash of lightning and you walked up to the window. The rain didn't stop since yesterday evening. The wind was powerful and you were afraid that it might tear out the trees. You sighed and closed your eyes. You felt someone wrap his arms around your waist. At first you thought it was Seto so you placed your head on the hands' owner's chest. The grip around your waist tightened and suddenly it didn't feel like Seto. *It's not Seto's grip.* You thought as you pulled away and turned around. When you saw who was standing in front you, you took a step backwards and hit the wall.  
"Hi there, beautiful. Missed me?" the black haired guy that you saw earlier stepped closer smirking.  
"G-Ghai?" you said shocked.  
"The one and only. I thought that that nurse will never leave. Finally I get to be alone... with you." He put his hands on your hips and leaned in for a kiss. You quickly turned your face and got passed him. You looked at him with disbelief.  
"Ghai, what are you doing here?"  
"The things in Varron academy got a bit bored and besides, I missed my girl." He took a step closer to you but you held out your hand stopping him to come any closer.  
"Stay away, Ghai. Now tell me the real reason you're here."  
"If you really want to know. We all got kicked out of the school for something we didn't do. My parents decided to move to Japan and live here, because it's better that way. The others will move to Japan soon enough."  
"The others?"  
"Yeah. Xin, Zumi, Ceer, Andre, Mil, Kiz, Silvia. Even Legend will come here to graduate."  
"They all are moving to Japan? What for?"  
"Well, Legend will come here, because he wants to graduate a normal school. Ceer wants to go to a normal private school because she was too smart to stay in that academy and her parents decided to move here. Xin is moving like always and since Zumi is his girlfriend she comes with him. Andre will come here for the baseball team. And as for Mil, Kiz and Silvia, you'll have to ask them yourself."  
"And you mean they all will go to this school?"  
"Yeah, except for Ceer. She'll go into some kind of private school."  
"But do you know what will happen here? If you all will get here then..."  
"Nothing. Everything will be fine." He cut you off. "Since there aren't any corporal punishments here, we won't do anything bad, sweetie. We're out of that gang thing. Now aren't you happy?" You didn't answer him. *I left America and thought that I won't see him any more and now he's in the same school as me.* "By the way. Why that snob Kaiba was with you?" he tore you away from your thoughts.  
"First, he's not a snob. And most likely second he's my boyfriend so think how you're talking about him in front of me."  
"You have to be joking, Min. I thought that you're smarter than that. What do you see in him? He's just some kind cold hearted rich snob who doesn't care about others."  
"Remember Ghai, that when you first saw me, you thought that I'm a cold hearted bitch who doesn't know how to lead a gang. You were wrong then and you are wrong now. Seto isn't cold hearted. You just don't know him."  
"But why did you agree to be his girlfriend?"  
"My life is none of your concern Ghai. Now please leave."  
"I'll see you later, Min." He smirked at you and left the office. As soon as he left the nurse came back with a bandage in her hands. *This day just keeps getting better and better.* you thought sarcastically.


	10. Chapter 10

*Seto's POV*

You were sitting in Math. You didn't see Min since when you left her in the nurse's office. The bell didn't ring yet so you thought that she was just with Yugi and other ones. The doors opened and Min walked in. Her right hand was bandaged, but it was another thing that captured your attention. She was nervous, as if she was about to take an exam that will decide her fate. She sat behind you and took out the book. She didn't even notice you. "Min? Is everything alright?"  
"Oh, Seto. Sorry, didn't see you. Yeah everything is just fine. I got my hand bandaged that's all." She tried to sound convincing but you knew that something was wrong.  
"Is there something on your mind?"  
"No. Why do you ask?"  
"You seem nervous."  
"Oh. It's just I didn't didn't write the history test and I don't know what will happen, that's all. Everything's just fine. Really."  
"If you say so." The bell rang and you turned around. You saw the teacher standing in front of the class. *Probably another new student.* you thought as you waited for others to take their seats.  
"Good afternoon, class. Today we have a new student in our class. Please welcome Mr. Ghai Roberts." A black haired guy walked into the class. *Ghai. Where have I heard that name before?* you thought as the teacher continued. "Mr. Roberts, would be so kind and tell us a bit about yourself?"  
"Sure. My name's Ghai. Before I got here I lived in a small town in America all my life."  
"I see. Please take the seat over there and we can begin the lesson." Ghai smirked and started walking to the seat next to yours, on your right. You saw girls watching him. Even that Connors girl had her eye on him. He glanced at you and then at Min, at least that's what you thought. You turned your head a bit to the right and saw Min from the back of your eye. There was slight fear in her eyes as she looked at the new student. *There's definitely something wrong with her.* you thought as you listened to the lesson.

After Math

When the bell rang you grabbed your things and grabbed Min, as she was passing you quickly. "Min, can we have a talk?"  
"About what?" she asked smiling lightly.  
"I'll tell you, but now let's find a quieter place." You took her hand and walked out of the class. As you left the class, you saw Sarah flirting with the new guy. *At least I have her off my back.* you thought as you led Min outside the classroom. You looked through the window. The sky was somber but it didn't rain. *It will probably rain again later but until then I have a chance to talk to Min peacefully.* you thought as you led her to the front door.  
"Where are you going?" she asked you.  
"It stopped raining and almost everyone is inside, so we'll have some peace and quiet outside." You opened the door and walked into the cool air. There were puddles everywhere. You led Min to a nearby bench and turned to her. "Now, please tell me what's wrong, Min."  
"What are you talking about, Seto?" she asked.  
"I'm not dense, Min. I saw how you reacted when the new guy got into the class and I know that you being nervous has something to do with it. Please tell me."

*Your POV.*

"I'm not dense, Min. I saw how you reacted when the new guy got into the class and I know that you being nervous has something to do with it. Please tell me." Seto said as he looked into your eyes. *I don't want to lie to him, but if I'll tell him he might... *  
"There's really nothing wrong, Seto. Believe me." You tried to calm him down, but failed.  
"I don't believe you. Min, why are you lying to me? Don't you trust me? Why aren't you telling me the truth?"  
"I trust you, Seto. More than anyone else, but..."  
"Then what's the problem?" he cut you off.  
"It's just that... well... I don't know how to put it."  
"Try."  
"I think it would be better if you won't know what's wrong."  
"What? Why? Min, please tell me. It's not about me, it's about you. I hate seeing you nervous and somewhat terrified. Please tell me, Min." He put his hands on your shoulders and looked into your eyes. You just couldn't hide it from him anymore. *He's the one that made my life better. He changed my life. I can't lie to him.* you sighed.  
"OK. I'll tell you everything. But could we... I mean here... could..." you started stuttering. He understood you.  
"Come on. I don't have anymore important lessons." You both left the school.

You both were walking down the street. The black clouds were hovering above you as if they were waiting for a moment to spill the rain. You didn't know where you were walking, you just followed Seto. "Where are we going?" you asked.  
"No where in particular." He answered. "So, will you tell me?"  
"If you really want to know..."  
"I do." He cut you off.  
"Fine. Remember when I told you about my last years in school 1368?"  
"Yeah, you weren't the head of the gang as everyone thought."  
"Yes. The head was Ghai. And now he's here."  
"You mean the new guy is Ghai from your school? The one who started the riot?"  
"The same. But the fact that he's here is a slight problem. There's another problem. A much bigger one."  
"Like what?" Seto stopped and sat with you on a bench in the park.  
"All of them will be transferred to this school during the year. I'm afraid that they might start that stupid thing with gangs here. I don't want to experience the same thing again."  
"Maybe they won't do it. After all 6 years passed, maybe they've gotten smarter."  
"The others maybe did get smarter, but I don't know about Ghai. He can do..."  
"Calm down, Min." Seto cut you off embracing you. "The school is very picky. They let you go here because you're smart. If they let that guy pass then maybe he did change. People change, Min. You should know that better than anyone else." You looked up at him. Seto smiled warmly at you and you smiled back.  
"Maybe you're right. I should just sit back and watch how everything will go. Thank you, Seto." You leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips. Seto tugged your waist closer to him and kissed back. In return you wrapped your arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Seto brought you on his lap without breaking the kiss. You felt soft rain drops on your cheek and you smiled under the kiss. Seto noticed it and pulled away.  
"We should get a shelter or you'll catch a cold." He said caressing your cheek.  
"I like the rain. Let's stay a bit longer." You pleaded.  
"I don't want for you to get sick. And I don't need for your brother to pi jaw me for not taking care of you."  
"He won't... I think."  
"That's the point. You THINK. I would like to live another year or two. Let's go." Instead of getting out of Seto's lap you made yourself more comfortable.  
"We're not going anywhere."  
"Min, let's go. You'll catch a cold." He was trying to sound convincing. Although you were sitting comfortable on his lap it wouldn't be hard for him to take you off. But he didn't.  
"Don't worry about me. I won't catch a cold."  
"Who said anything about worrying about you? I'm worried about myself, what will your brother do to me if you get sick. Just think about it. Mokuba will probably go to an orphanage and Kaiba Corp. with him." He said teasingly.  
"You can be so selfish sometimes, Seto Kaiba." You said playfully but still didn't leave his lap.  
"That's what people say about me. OK, let's go."  
"What do you...? Whoa!" You couldn't finish the sentence because Seto picked you up bridal style and was carrying you through the park. "What are you doing? Put me down." You said laughing as the pouring rain landed on both of you.  
"Well, you didn't want to go by yourself, so I thought that I'll just carry you. And you're lighter than I thought you would be."  
"Hey, are you saying that I'm fat?"  
"No, I'm just saying that you should eat more." He put you down and walked to the street where a limo was standing. He opened the door and you got in, Seto behind you. "Let's go to my place. You could wait until you dry a bit and then I'll drive you home. Besides your lessons didn't end yet so I don't want for your brother to get suspicious. And Mokuba wants to see you."  
"Umm... OK." You answered. "But my brother probably already knows that I'm not in the school. I think they call your parents if you go out of the school without permission. And in my case they will call Rick, since he's my guardian."  
"Won't you get into trouble?"  
"I'll tell him the truth. He'll understand when he'll hear about Ghai."  
"I see. Maybe you could tell me something more about him?"  
"More? Like what?"  
"Well, everything, but mostly how he was bounded to you." Then you remembered that you didn't tell Seto the most important thing about Ghai. *He doesn't know that we were a couple. Should I tell him? Well he wanted to know everything I think I should tell him.* "Min? Is everything alright?"  
"Not really."  
"What is it, Min?"  
"I didn't tell you a very important thing about Ghai."  
"Like what."  
"Back in America, we were dating."  
"What?"  
"Yes. After things settled down in Varron academy he asked me out. It didn't last long, just for about a year. When we broke up after 6 months Rick brought me here. I'm sorry that I didn't mention it earlier. I just didn't think that it could be so important. I'm really sorry, Seto." You lowered your head. You could feel a bundle in your throat as if you were about to cry. You heard the thunder. The water from your bangs dropped down onto your jeans. You were waiting for a reply. Instead of hearing something, you felt a finger under your chin, which brought it up. Your golden eyes met Seto's blue ones. His eyes were filled with happiness.  
"Have I ever told you that you have very beautiful eyes?" he leaned in and kissed you softly. You were shocked a bit, but kissed back. When he pulled away you saw the same happiness in his eyes. "I'm glad that you told me that. Although you should've told me a bit earlier, but neither the less I'm happy that you told me." You smiled warmly at him as the limo stopped. "Let's go. But don't you even think that you can get away from talking about him. I want to know as much as possible about him."  
"Don't worry. I'll tell you everything. I promise." With that said you both got out of the limo and rushed to the Kaiba mansion.

When you got inside you were greeted by Mokuba. "Min! It's you! I thought that I'll never see you again!" He ran up to you and hugged you around the waist. You patted his head.  
"I'm not dead Mokuba. You can come and visit me you know." He pulled away.  
"But I don't know where to find you."  
"You could've asked your brother."  
"Mokuba?" asked Seto.  
"What is it big brother?"  
"Did you finish your homework?"  
"Well... I..."  
"Move it." Seto told sternly to his brother.  
"But brother, I missed Min. Can't I stay just a little longer?"  
"No, Mokuba. Go finish your homework and when you'll finish it you can come and stay with Min."  
"Please, brother?"  
"Mokuba, don't argue with me." Mokuba sighed, lowered his head and turned to leave.  
"Oh, come on, Seto. I didn't saw the little one for weeks. It won't be terrible if he stays here until I leave."  
"What?" Seto couldn't believe what you just said. Mokuba turned around and looked at you hopingly. "Min, I don't..." you cut him off with a 'just trust me and follow my lead' look. He sighed and nodded. "Fine. You can stay here Mokuba." Mokuba started laughing and you just smiled. Seto walked past you and whispered in your ear. "I hope you know what you're doing." You turned to face him.  
"Trust me, Seto." You told him with a smile.  
"Tea or coffee?" he asked as if he didn't hear you.  
"Tea."  
"Mokuba?"  
"I don't want anything, brother." You saw Seto leave the room and sat down on the couch. Mokuba sat next to you. "How did you do that?"  
"Do what?"  
"How did you make brother change his decision?"  
"Oh, I have my ways."  
"Like what?"  
"I have an older brother too and I know how they think so it was easy convincing Seto."  
"It's never easy to convince my brother to do anything."  
"Well, then I just got lucky this time." You smiled to Mokuba who was slightly confused. Before he could say anything else, Seto walked in already in dry clothes.  
"Need dry clothes?" he asked you.  
"No, I'll manage. But I could use a towel to dry my hair?"  
"Come on. I'll show you the bathroom." You stood up and followed Seto upstairs, leaving Mokuba still confused on the couch. As soon as you left the room, Seto turned to you. "Why did you let him be there?"  
"He's your brother, Seto."  
"I wanted to talk with you. I don't think that it would be a good idea if Mokuba will hear the conversation."  
"Seto, I know how kids like Mokuba think. He'll get bored soon. Or if you want to tell him to leave us alone you'll just have to tell him that we're dating. Now where's the bathroom?"  
"Here." He opened the door to your right and you walked in. You closed the door behind you and looked around. You saw a towel hanging from the hanger. You grabbed it and dried your hair with it. You looked in the mirror and saw that your hair was messed up. *I wonder what Rick would think if he'd see me like this.* you noticed the bandage on your right hand. It was soaking wet. You took it off and threw it in the garbage bin. Your hand was swollen but you could move it so it wasn't broken. You sighed and grabbed a hair brush that was in the bathroom and brushed your hair. *I hate wet hair.* you thought as you looked at your reflection in the mirror. Your long brown hair was thatched. That happened every time you'd wash your hair. And now it seems that it doesn't matter if you wash your hair or it'll get wet, the result will be the same. You tried to make your hair right but it was no use. You hated the way your hair looked like when they dried up. You hair looked like a fur of a stuffed animal and everyone just had to touch it. You hated that thing about your hair. You sighed and walked out of the bathroom. You didn't see Seto, but you could hear him talking on the phone in the room that's on the opposite side of the bathroom. You walked to the door and leaned against the wall. After about a minute you heard footsteps and the door opened and Seto walked out. He turned his head to you and was looking at your hair. You saw as a smile appear on his lips.  
"What?" you asked annoyed a bit.  
"Your hair." He answered walking to you.  
"What about it?"  
"It looks so cute."  
"Cute? I hate the way it looks like. They always get so thatched after they get wet."  
"You look like a a cute stuffed animal."  
"Not you too." Seto stroke your hair. "Everyone who sees my hair like that says that I look like a stuffed animal. It starts getting annoying."  
"Oh no. Not just like a stuffed animal, but like a CUTE stuffed animal." Seto put his hands around your waist and pulled you closer to him. You wrapped your hands around his neck and looked him straight into the eyes. "Min, would you like to accompany me to a business party?"  
"Business party? What is it?"  
"It's a boring event where all the owners of their companies come to one place and talk about business. It's kind of boring and I'm probably the youngest one there, so I thought maybe you could accompany me?"  
"Business party, huh? You say rich people will be there?"  
"Yes."  
"Wait, you mean it's a place where women where some kind of fancy dresses?"  
"Yeah, pretty much."  
"I don't think that I'll fit in there. You know my past. I'm not used to such things."  
"Yes, I know your past and I know that you're a wonderful person and that you'll fit in there just fine."  
"But, Seto, I don't wear dresses. I look ridiculous in them."  
"If you don't wear them then how do you know how you look in them?"  
"That's a good point. But still, I don't think that rich people would prefer someone not from their set. And I'm not like them."  
"Of course you're not. You're much better. You'll look like a real princess there even without an expensive dress."  
"You really think so?"  
"I know so."  
"When is the party?"  
"Friday."  
"Friday, huh? And today's Tuesday. I'll talk with my brother and tell you my decision today, OK?"  
"Alright. You act as if Rick is your father."  
"Well, he was like a father to me and still is. Come on, I think we left Mokuba alone long enough."  
"Sure." You both walked down the stairs.

When walked into the room you saw two cups on the table and Mokuba who was thinking about something. "Min?" he asked you smiling.  
"What is it, Mokuba?" you answered taking your cup of tea and sipping a little bit of it.  
"Are you my brother's girlfriend?" When you heard the answer, you almost choke on the tea. Seto started laughing. With a real genuine laugh. He patted you on the back and answered to his brother.  
"Yes, Mokuba, she is."  
"That's great!" he shouted happily.  
"Why is that?" You and Seto asked.  
"Oh, no reason." Mokuba answered leaving the room.  
"Your brother can be a little strange sometimes." You stated as you sat down on the couch with the cup in your hands.  
"I agree." Seto said as he sat next to you.  
"But still, he's a cute one." You said smiling warmly at Seto.  
"Oh really? He's the cute one?"  
"It runs in the family." You answered Seto laughing. "Don't be jeaous of your little brother."  
"I'm not jealous. So, could you tell me about Ghai?"  
"Sure." You said as you sighed. "Just one question. Why are you so eager to know everything about him?"  
"Well, he was with you before me, so I just want to have some information."  
"If you say so. Well, Ghai dropped out of his previous school for unknown reasons. After that, Ghai came to us with hopes of joining our gang. While he was accepted, I didn't think much of him at the time. Loud and arrogant. He was just like any other new comer I've seen in the past. Little did I know then he was different. Ghai began to prove himself right from the beginning. Not only did he develop physically but he had a natural talent, when it came to organizing and rallying us against rival groups, and other operations. Under his influence we became the largest and the most feared gang in the city. But of course for Ghai this wasn't enough. He left our gang and took me with him. He round up a new gang. A gang that was known for causing the mass riot. Ghai's goal was to show to the people how sketchy the punishment system was. I will admit I tend to feel that Ghai gets a little too carried away. But there's more to his actions than you might think."  
"I heard something about it. Isn't he the one who caused a lot of damage by taking the advantage of the loopholes in that system?" Seto asked.  
"Yes, but bear in mind, by exploiting those loopholes he was also exposing them to the public. The first step towards change is awareness."  
"He sounds like a pretty smart guy."  
"He is. He was the only one who actually understood the system and knew what was wrong with it. That's why he was able to stop it, in some way. After school 1368 was closed, Varon academy greeted all of us with open hands. Unfortunately the principal had other intentions. He wanted to reform us to good students. Ghai didn't really like idea and he started rebelling against the principal and his 'pillars'. After a lot of work we were able to show everyone how sketchy HIS student regulatory system was. That stupid academy had a good name and was known only by using bribery, extortion, and larceny. Some of us gathered information about the principal and the school and gave it to press. After that, the principal was judged, but he never showed up for the verdict. He ran away to somewhere. When he was gone the things in Varon academy started getting better. No more gangs, no more riots. Everyone who was once enemies became friends. But after a few years it seemed that the whole gang thing was getting back to the school. That's why Rick brought me here. It was good for his job and I wouldn't be caught up in that stupid gang thing again."  
"You mean that Ghai and others started the gang thing again?"  
"No. The new students heard about those riots and the gangs and they thought it was fun. So, they tried to gather their own gangs. At first we didn't pay much attention, but when we noticed that there actually was a gang we started paying attention. They started a pretty big fight in the school and we tried to stop them and we got into trouble. Our parents or guardians were called. Rick understood everything when I explained to him and he decided that it would be a pretty good idea for me to stay away from that school. And besides I did break up with Ghai a few months ago, so it was another good thing about leaving America."  
"Why did you two broke up?"  
"He was a masher if you know what I'm talking about."  
"Oh."  
"Yes, and I didn't really like that thing about him."  
"That makes sense. But after what you've told me, I don't think that you're 'friends' will try to start gangs here. They sound smarter than that."  
"You could be surprised."  
"I hope not. Min? Where's your bandage?" After Seto asked you looked to your right swollen hand.  
"It got wet and I threw it out. I'll make it without a bandage."  
"Your hand is swollen. You really should care more about yourself than the others. I'll get you a new one."  
"I don't need it, Seto." But he didnt hear you. He left the room. After a few minutes he came back with a bandage and some kind of ointment. He placed them on the table and sat next to you.  
"Give me your hand." You extended your hand. Seto took a bit of ointment and gently put it on your swollen hand. "It's not a spray, but it works the same way." He rubbed your hand gently with the ointment. You winced a few times but still you had to admit that he knew how to take care of a banged hand. When the ointment was rubbed on your hand, Seto took the bandage and gently wrapped your hand with it. "Sorry if I made your hand hurt, but I had to rub the ointment."  
He said when he finished bandaging your hand.  
"It didn't hurt. Thank you." You leaned and kissed his cheek. You looked to the watch in the room and noticed that it was time for you to go home. "I really should get home."  
"Sure. Come on, I'll drive you." You stood up from the couch. Your clothes were almost dry and your hair was almost back to its normal state.

When you were about to go outside, Seto stopped you. "Don't you want to say goodbye to Mokuba?"  
"I almost forgot about that."  
"Come. I'll take you to his room." You followed Seto upstairs. You walked the same corridor that you were when you went to the bathroom. Mokuba's room was the next door to the bathroom. It was closed so Seto knocked on it.  
"Come in." You heard the boy say and Seto opened the door.  
"Mokuba, Min is leaving. Do you want to say goodbye?" he asked as he slid his head inside the room.  
"Of course!" You heard footsteps run towards the door and it opened to reveal a smiling Mokuba. "Bye, Min." He said hugging you. "I hope you'll come here again soon."  
"I'll try. Bye, Mokuba." You answered hugging the boy back. After that you and Seto went outside. Strangely there were no clues of the black clouds that were hanging in the sky a few hours ago. Instead the sun was shinning. Since of the rain there were a lot of puddles and it was kind of chilly. But none the less it was a beautiful weather.  
"Let's go." You followed Seto to a simple car. Well it wasn"t that simple, it was really expensive, but it wasn't a limo.  
"Why aren't you using your limo?" You asked as you stared at the car.  
"I just felt like driving myself this time." He said as he walked to the passenger door and opened them for you.  
"You can drive?" You asked shocked.  
"Min, I'm 18, I can drive." You blinked a few times and then sat into the car.  
"It's strange to hear that, because I've never seen you driving by yourself." You said when he got inside and started the engine.  
"Just because you didn't see me driving, it doesn't mean that I can't drive." He started driving.

When he reached your house he wanted to go out to open the door for you, but you stopped him. "You don't have to. Thanks for the ride and for the tea and for the ointment and the bandage and for..." You couldn't finish because he kissed you. You kissed back. After a few moments he pulled away, while you were still a bit dazed.  
"Sometimes you really talk too much." He said smirking. All you could do was smile back. You grabbed your back and opened the door.  
"Thanks again and I'll let you know what I decided about Friday." You pecked him on the cheek and went to your house. When you opened the door you looked around. There was no sign of your brother. *Maybe he's not home yet. Oh well.* You made your way to the stairs.  
"Where were you?" Your brother's stern voice sent shivers through your spine. You slowly turned around and you saw a very mad Rick sitting in the kitchen with a newspaper in his hand.  
"Rick, I can explain." You said as you walked to the kitchen.  
"I sure hope you can, Min. What's wrong with you? You've never cut class before. I thought you were smarter."  
"Rick, there's a reason for me acting that way."  
"I'm listening. And I hope that that reason has nothing to do with Kaiba."  
"It's not about Seto. It's about Ghai."  
"What? Ghai? But he's in America, Min."  
"He's not, Rick. He has been transferred to Domino High, just like the others from Varon academy."  
"All of them?"  
"Mostly."  
"I see. You saw him in school?"  
"Not only did I see him but I talked to him. He said that they were kicked out of Varon academy for something that they didn't do. He said that they won't try that gang thing here. I hope that he wasn't lying."  
"I hope so too. OK, I understand why you cut the class. This time I won't say anything about it. But please, Min, next time, try to find another alternative."  
"I'll try. Thanks for understanding."  
"What happened to your hand?"  
"Just some guy, that couldn't stand the idea that he lost to a girl, that's all. By the way, Rick?"  
"What?"  
"Do I have your permission to go out on Friday night?"  
"Go out? Where and with who?"  
"To a party with Seto."  
"A party? With Seto? Somehow I don't see those two words in one sentence. Are you hiding something?"  
"It's a business party and Seto asked me to accompany him."  
"A business party?" Rick started laughing hysterically.  
"Yes. What is so funny?"  
"Min, do you know that you'll have to wear a DRESS at that party?"  
"I figured out that much."  
"Min, you don't wear dresses. And I don't think that you have a suitable dress for that kind of party."  
"You're right, I don't. So could you please give me money to buy a new one?"  
"Do you even know what dress to buy?  
"I know who knows."  
"If you say so."  
"You'll give me money?"  
"I think that you're big enough to spend it on your own. I hope that you'll buy a dress that will suit that kind of party."  
"So, you're letting me go?"  
"No, Min, I'll give money to buy a dress for a business party, but I won't let you go there. Of course you can go there."  
"Yes! I love you, Rick!" You kissed your brother's cheek and hugged him tightly.  
"Min, you're choking me."  
"Oh, sorry." You pulled away from your brother.  
"By the way. There's a race in November. It's a pretty big race, so it will be held in Russia."  
"Russia? Since when Russians compete in motorcycle races?"  
"Since last year. Do you want to enter?"  
"Sure, why not. You say it's in November? That means I have two weeks to get ready."  
"Alright, then I'll sign you up."  
"OK." You walked to the stairs but stopped. You turned around to your brother. "Rick?"  
"Hm?"  
"Thanks."  
"Yeah, yeah. Just go." You smiled and walked up to your room.


	11. Chapter 11

FF Thursday

*That stupid alarm clock.* you thought as you turned it off. You pulled the covers over your head and were about to fall asleep when your cell phone rung. *Who the hell could want me at a time like this?* you grabbed your phone and answered it without looking at the caller ID. "What is it?" you asked sleepy.  
"Did I wake you up?" you heard a very familiar voice on the other side. Since you were still half asleep your head wasn't working yet.  
"Who is this?" You asked rather harshly.  
"Min?" Now you recognized the voice.  
"Seto. Sorry, I just woke up and my head isn't working well yet. Sorry. What is it?"  
"Did I wake you up?"  
"No, my alarm clock already woke me up I was just hoping to fall back asleep, but it's nothing. Did anything happen that you called me so early?"  
"Actually, nothing important. I just thought maybe you would like to meet before school?"  
"Sure. Where?"  
"How about, I'll wait for you at the school gates?"  
"Sure thing. I'll just get ready and be on my way. See you."  
"See you." You hung the phone and slammed it on your nightstand. There was a knock on your door and you said 'come in'. Your brother opened the door and leaned against the wall of your room.  
"Your boyfriend isn't letting you get some sleep?" He teased.  
"Oh, just get out, Rick." You threw your pillow at him but he caught it.  
"I don't know what you two were talking about but I think that you should get up." With that he left your room with the pillow.  
"Hey! Give me back my pillow!" You yelled but there wasn't an answer. All you could hear was your brother laughing. You got out of your bed and looked through the window. The sun was rising in the East, and you could tell that it was quite chilly outside. "Well, there's no wind at least." After that you went to take a shower.

After a short shower you got dressed in your school uniform and tied your hair into a simple pony-tail. You grabbed an apple and left for school. After 5 minutes you saw Seto standing by the school gates. His back was turned to you so he didn't see you. You quietly got behind him and covered his eyes with your hands. "Guess who?" You asked giggling.  
"Hmm. Let me see. Could it be the most beautiful girl in the whole world who just happens to be my girlfriend?"  
"Maybe." You pulled your hands away from his eyes and he turned to you smiling. He wrapped his hands around your waist and pulled you into a kiss. In return you put your hands around his neck. You felt his hands going down and rest themselves on your hips. You smiled slightly under the kiss but just went on with it. As you kissed you felt his hands going down and then you grabbed one of them. You pulled away and smiled at him. "Although at this time there aren't any people in the streets I still don't think that it's a good idea. At least not here." And really, at this time of day when the sun was still far behind the horizon not many people were outside. The morning fog meant that it still was a bit early for most of the people to leave for work. Seto just smiled back, took your hand and led you into the school yard. He sat down on a bench and sat you on his lap. "So, was there something you wanted?"  
"Just to see you actually. How is your mood?"  
"My mood? Well, I'll get the dress today, so..."  
"I get the idea. The party starts at 8 so I'll pick you up from your house at 7.30. How does that sound?"  
"I think I'll manage to get ready in 3 hours."  
"You will." He leaned in to kiss you when your cell phone rang. You groaned and answered the call.  
"Hi, Min."  
"Hello, Tea."  
"I was just wondering if you could come to school any time soon."  
"You're at school? But it's more than hour left until the lessons."  
"Yes, I know. I just wanted to talk with you about the shopping thing after school."  
"Um... OK. I'll be there soon." You hung the phone. You asked Tea to help you pick a dress yesterday and today you both were going to shop. "I should go and meet Tea." You told Seto as you stood up.  
"Sure. I'll escort you. It's on my way to the school library."  
"It's OK with you?"  
"Of course." He stood up, kissed your forehead and went with you to meet Tea.

Tea was standing at the front gate. You came from behind her and prodded her. She turned around and smiled to you.  
"Hi, Min. Kaiba." Seto didn't say anything he just started walking towards the building. He wasn't even a few feet from you when you heard a yell.  
"Min!" You turned around and saw a brown haired boy running towards you.  
"Who's that?" You heard Seto ask you from behind. Apparently he heard the yell and came to you.  
"I have no idea." You answered as you watched the boy.  
"Sis!" The boy was about to hit you when you held your hand in front of him.  
"Sis?" Seto asked confused. "I thought you only had one brother."  
"I thought so too." You answered looking at the boy. Somehow he seemed very familiar. "Who are you?"  
"It's me, Min. Mil."  
"Mil?" Now you remembered. It was the little boy who you took care of when you met him in the orphanage. He always saw you as a big sister because he didn't have any relatives. *The memories* "What are you doing here?"  
"Didn't Ghai tell you? We've got transferred here."  
"Yeah, he told me. I just didn't think that you'll get here so soon."  
"Well, I did. Oh, and Legend is coming tomorrow."  
"That's nice."  
"Oh, I have to go and get all the paperwork done. I'll see you later, sis."  
"Yeah... See you later." When Mil walked away you covered your face with your hands. "My nightmare is becoming a reality."  
"Why is he calling you sister, Min?" Seto asked.  
"It's a complicated story, Seto. I'll tell you about it later."  
"If you say so." He gently pressed your arm and left for the school.  
"So, Tea. What is it that you wanted to know?"  
"We're still going to the shop to buy you a dress, right?"  
"Yes."  
"So, I just thought about the make-up."  
"What about it?"  
"I mean what make-up you would like."  
"I won't put make-up. I never do."  
"But you're going to a business party with Kaiba. It's not like a simple party."  
"I don't know. I'll think about it."  
"Great."

FF after school at the shop

Tea brought you to a shop that was filled with all kinds of dresses. Tea was picking the dresses, but the main request was that the dress should look simple but beautiful. "How about this?"  
"Tea, I don't like pink."  
"But it's a beautiful dress."  
"But it's pink." After long discussions you bought yourself a simple blue dress on straps.  
"You'll look wonderful in it." Tea said as you both were going to your house.  
"I'll look ridiculous."  
"Oh, don't say that. So, what about the make-up?"  
"It's simple. I won't put on any."  
"What? But Min."  
"No. I don't like make-up. And anyway I don't have any."  
"You can borrow mine. Besides I know what make-up will make you look even more beautiful."  
"No, Tea."  
"Yes. I'll come over tomorrow at 6.30 and I'll make it. OK?"  
"Fine. If you won't grizzle any more."  
"Great."

FF Friday 6.20p.m. (Sorry about the big jump. Nothing important happened at school ^_^)

You just dried your hair after the shower and now you were trying to put them in place. "I hate my hair at times like this." You heard a knock on the door and you opened them. You saw Tea standing with a bag in her hands. "Hi, Tea. What's in the bag?"  
"Youll see." She came to your room and you closed the door. "Min, why aren't you in your dress? I can't work with the make-up until you're in your dress."  
"Fine." You got into your dress and sat down for Tea to do the make-up.

FF 7p.m.

Tea was done with your make-up and left a few minutes ago. So now you were sitting in your room, looking at the mirror. "Well, I look like a different person." You decided to let your hair loose. Since you were going to a business party you took off your blue ribbon. You heard a knock on the door.  
"Min? Can you come out?" Your brother asked.  
"What do you want?"  
"Oh, come on, don't be a baby. Come out."  
"You'll see me when I'll get out of the house."  
"Min, why are you so terrified of wearing a dress?"  
"Because I look ridiculous in them."  
"Why don't I be the judge of that?"  
"No."  
"Min, stop acting like a child. Come out or I'll come in."  
"The doors are locked."  
"Stop being so paranoid. Just because you never wore a dress before, it doesn't mean that you'll look ridiculous in it. You must face it. This day had to come. Sooner or later."  
"It would be better if it would come later."  
"Min. Don't try my patience."  
"OK, OK. I'm coming out." You stood from your bed and put on your matching shoes. The heel wasn't very big, so you didn't have many troubles walking with them. You approached the door and unlocked them. You cautiously opened them and saw that your brother's back was facing you. You took a deep breath and stepped out of your room.  
"Now was it that..." Rick didn't finish the sentence. He was just starring at you with admiration.  
"Not one word, Rick."  
"Min? You look beautiful."  
"Even if I do look different on the outside it doesn't mean that I'm different on the inside, Rick."  
"You could be." He laughed and went downstairs. You sighed and followed him. Downstairs you grabbed your coat and put it on the kitchen table and sat down. Rick sat in front of you and looked straight into your eyes. *Here it comes.* you thought. "You're not a child so I won't tell you what to do and what not to do. You're big enough to decide it yourself. But I would like to see you home by midnight." You laughed at the last sentence.  
"Don't worry, Rick. I think I'll be home by that time."  
"You think? No way. I want to see you here at midnight. Minute later and there will be consequences. And I suggest you not to drink too much. Oh and I wouldn't like to have a baby niece or nephew after this party."  
"WHAT?" You were shocked at what your brother just said. He only laughed at your reaction. "Why would a thought like this even come to your mind?"  
"I'm just telling the truth." He laughed a bit more. "Min? Is it make-up on your face?"  
"Yes, it is. Tea made me put it on."  
"You won't have many left until the start of the party."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Kaiba is picking you up, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Then I was wrong. Probably none of it will be left on your face after the ride."  
"Why you..." You grabbed an apple from the table and threw it at your laughing brother. The apple didn't hit him because he caught it. "If you did such things to your girlfriend, it doesn't mean that Seto will act the same."  
"Oh, don't worry, Min. I didn't do such things. I always respected my girlfriends."  
"Oh yeah, and that's why all of them left you."  
"If you don't know the details then don't talk, Min."  
"Sorry." Your brother had a few girlfriends but it was him who HAD to leave them, because your parents didn't approve of their relationship and were forcing him to. You heard the doorbell and looked at the clock. 7.30p.m.  
"Well, he's punctual." Rick said as he stood up from the chair. You grabbed your coat and made your way to the door. You took a deep breath and felt a hand on your shoulder. You turned around and saw your brother smiling warmly at you. "Min, you look great. Don't be so nervous." You nodded and opened the door. Outside you saw Seto dressed in a black tux. *Man, he looks handsome.*  
"Min. You look wonderful."  
"Thank you." You felt something poke your back and turned around to see your brother. "Oh, Seto. This is my brother Rick. Rick this is Seto." *Oh please, God, let them be nice to each other.* you saw Rick extending his hand and Seto shook it. *Thank you God.*  
"Nice to finally meet you." Your brother said sternly.  
"It's nice to meet you too." Seto answered coldly. *Oh, please. Not now.*  
"I would like to see her home safe and sound by midnight. Can I count on you doing this job?"  
"She'll be home before midnight safe and sound." Seto said as he extended his arm to you. You took it, said goodbye to your brother and walked with Seto to his limo. On the way to the limo you turned your head back. Your brother was watching you from the door. You smiled to him and said a soundless 'Thank you'. In return he nodded his head.

You got inside the limo and Seto closed the door after getting in as well. "So, how was the encounter with my brother?"  
"Unexpected. Maybe he was in the military?"  
"I think he had to do the military service. Why do you ask?"  
"That would explain his sternness."  
"He's not that stern."  
"Maybe not to you. Anyway, you look beautiful tonight. Not that I say that you don't look beautiful any other day."  
"Thank you. You look handsome yourself."  
"Thanks." He leaned in to kiss you on the lips but you turned your head so he kissed your cheek. You turned to face him and saw him confused.  
"I don't put make-up. And since today I did an exception I would like to have it until the end of the party at least." You smiled to him.  
"What ever you say, beautiful." He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you closer. You rested your head on his chest. After a few seconds you felt Seto's lips on your neck.  
"Seto, what are you doing?"  
"You said that you wanted to have your make-up until the end of the party. But as I recall you don't put make-up on your neck." He said as he continued kissing your neck.  
"You recall correctly." Just after your words the limo stopped. Seto opened the door and stepped out. He extended his arm to you and you took it. When you got out of the limo you saw many rich people walking inside some kind of mansion. *It's big.* you thought as you went inside with Seto.  
When you got inside you looked around. The place was bigger than Kaiba mansion and was filled with a lot of rich people. *I feel strange here.* you thought as you felt Seto tighten his grip on your hand. You turned to him. "Is everything alright, Min?" He asked.  
"Umm... I feel a bit strange here."  
"Don't worry. Everything will be OK." He smiled and led you deeper into the room.  
"Kaiba, my boy. It's nice to see you again." You and Seto turned around and saw a couple coming your way. They were about middle-aged.  
"Oh great." Seto murmured and you slightly giggled. "Hello, Mr. Stevens. How are you doing?"  
"Not too bad, Kaiba. And who is this beautiful girl by your side?"  
"This is Min Wolson. My girlfriend."  
"It's nice to meet you, Miss." He said as he extended his hand to you.  
"The pleasure is all mine." You said as you extended your hand as well. You thought that he'll shake your hand, so when he kissed it you were shocked a bit. Seto noticed that you tensed up, so he squeezed your hand, which was in his, supportively. When the man let go of your hand he smiled to you and pointed to the lady that was standing next to him.  
"Miss Wolson, I'd like you to meet my wife Anna." The lady extended her hand to you and you shook it.  
"It's nice to meet you, Min."  
"It's nice to meet you too." You tried to sound politely.  
"Seto, dear. Would you mind if I borrow your girlfriend for a bit?" She asked looking at Seto and grabbing your other hand.  
"Wha...?" You couldn't finish the sentence because Mr. Stevens cut you off.  
"Of course he wouldn't. Am I right, Seto? Besides I want to have a word with you." Neither of you had time to argue because the next thing you knew, Anna was dragging you away from Seto and her husband.  
"So, Min, is it?" Anna asked.  
"Yes."  
"How long have you been with Seto?"  
"Not too long. Why do you ask?"  
"Oh, I knew Seto since he was a little boy and came to business parties with his stepfather."  
"I see."  
"And I want everything that's best for him."  
"I completely understand you, Ma'am." You turned your head and saw Seto talking with Anna's husband. He raised his head and his eyes met with yours. You gave him a 'please, help me' look and turned to Anna again. *Oh, please, Seto. Take me away from her.* you thought as you nodded your head at what Anna said. You felt a tap on your shoulder. You turned around and saw none other than Seto. *Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, God. I'll go to church this Sunday and I'll do the confession, I promise.*  
"Anna, I hope you don't mind, but I would like to take Min for a dance."  
"Not at all, Seto. I just finished talking with her." Seto nodded slightly and took your hand. He led you into the center of the room, where everyone was dancing.  
"I owe you so much, Seto."  
"Oh, yes, you do." He said playfully. He took your left hand and placed it on his shoulder. He took your right hand in his left one and he put his right hand on your waist. (OK if you're confused it's the dancing stance when you dance the Waltz ^_^)  
"Seto? What are you doing?"  
"I said that I took you for a dance, so I'm just doing what I said I would."  
"But I'm not a very good dancer."  
"You said that you look ridiculous in a dress and now look at you. The most beautiful one in the whole mansion. I think that you'll do pretty fine with your dancing skills."  
"Seto, I'm serious. I don't know how to dance Waltz well."  
"Just because you didn't dance with me." Seto started dancing and you followed his lead. Surprisingly you were pretty good at it. "And someone said that she didn't know how to dance."  
"I said that I didn't know how to dance WELL." Seto just chuckled at that. "Anyway, you have some annoying customers."  
"Oh, yes. And you just talked with him for a few moments. Imagine what I have to go through when I must go to a meeting with him."  
"I feel sorry for you."  
"Thanks." As you continued dancing you looked straight into Seto's ice blue eyes. You've never seen such beautiful eyes before. They were just so mesmerizing. When the song ended, Seto led you to a quieter corner. "What do you say if we get out of this place?" He suggested. You smiled widely.  
"Sure thing." Seto grabbed your hand and started walking towards the door. Unfortunately you were stopped by another man.  
"Seto, are you leaving already?" He asked smiling at Seto.  
"Yes, Mr. Richards. I have to check on my brother and besides I need to take my girlfriend home." Seto said as he grasped your hand. You quickly understood that he wanted for you to follow his lead.  
"I see, I see. So the rumors are true. You found yourself a future wife." That Richards guy started laughing. Your eyes widened as Seto just sighed.  
"Whatever you say, sir. If you'll excuse us." Seto pulled you after him through the door. He made his way to his limo and opened the door for you. You got in still shocked from the last sentence the man said. "Sorry for that Richards guy. He talks nonsense often." Seto said as he closed the limo door after he got in.  
"It's not a big deal. I'm just a bit shocked."  
"I could say." He laughed as he grasped you hand. "So, should I take you home already or do you want to take a ride somewhere?" You looked at Seto's watch. It was 10p.m.  
"We have at least two hours. I think my brother wouldn't mind if I'll stay out until midnight."  
"Oh, yeah? I think your brother would be thrilled if I'd bring you back right now. But if you want to take a ride, than so be it." He wrapped his hands around your waist and pulled you on his lap. "Where to, my princess?"  
"I don't really know the vicinity, but is there any place that would be by a lake and trees would grow near? Something like a park, but where would be much less people."  
"Well... There's the forest, but it would take too long to get there." He said laughing slightly. You just sent a glare at him. "There is a park not too far from here and at a time like this people don't come there. There are trees and a lake nearby." You smiled for an answer and Seto told the driver to go to the park. "So, how was the party?"  
"It was just as you said. A boring event. But you being there made everything much more interesting." You answered looking at Seto.  
"I think I'm the one who had to say that sentence." He laughed and leaned in for a kiss, when the limo pulled up. "We're here." He said as he opened the door and you got out of the car with Seto behind you.

You stood by the lake and Seto stood behind you. He had his arms around your waist. You were looking at the reflection of the night sky at the water. Many stars shone and it looked magical. The full moon made the moment even more romantic. "It's beautiful here." You whispered. Seto nuzzled your neck and kissed your cheek.  
"But nothing can compare with your beauty." You turned around and now you were facing him. You wrapped your hands around his neck and kissed his lips gently.  
"Thanks."  
"Finally I got the chance to do what I wanted to do all evening. Kiss my one and only girl." You laughed as Seto leaned in and kissed you. You felt him bit your lower lip wanting for an entrance. You hesitated for a moment but then decided to let him in. After a few minutes you both pulled away for air. Seto looked into your eyes and noticed a golden necklace on your neck. "How come I didn't notice this necklace before?"  
"I don't know. Tonight you were near my neck most of the time. You should've seen it."  
"Well, I didn't." He took the pendant and looked at it. It was the Blessed Virgin Mary. "You believe in God?"  
"I believe that there is something stronger than us, which give us miracles. Since I had many miracles in my life, I believe."  
"Oh yeah? Miracles you say? Like what?"  
"Well, I did meet you, didn't I?" You smiled after your last words and pecked Seto on the lips.  
"I'm glad that you think that way. Oh, Min. Could you tell me how do you know that boy who called you sister?"  
"Oh, him." You lowered your head, thinking if you should tell him your story. "If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to." You were still thinking. *Well, I told him about Ghai, maybe I should tell him the whole story.* you lifted your head.  
"I want to tell you, but it's quite a long story. You'll get tired of standing." Seto smiled and led you to a bench. You sat down and he sat right next to you. He wrapped one arm around your waist and you felt more confident. "Well, when my parents died, Rick was still a kid and he couldnt take care of me. So, the government separated us. He was sent to a lyceum, where he lived and studied. Since it was boys only lyceum I couldn't go with him, so they put me in an orphanage. We had always kept in touch. He was writing letters to me and even came to visit me. He thought that I was happy there. I had a place to live, food and the orphanage's kids were going to school. It seemed absolutely perfect. But no one knew what was going on inside of that orphanage. My years there were the most terrible ones."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Ever read the book 'The adventures of Oliver Twist?' "  
"Yeah."  
"You still remember how they were treating the kids in the orphanage?"  
"Pretty much."  
"Well, that's how we were treated. Everyone thought that that orphanage was a really good one. Kids didn't complain about anything, because they were too scared of telling anyone. I myself know what it means to live in fear. It's the worst life anyone could live. They were beating us, making us do the chores. We didn't get much food. Those who did something wrong were left in the attic for the night. It still scares me when I remember the nights there. As for Mil, he was the youngest one in our room, where we lived. He's younger about two years. There were ten of us in one room. Since he was new there, he didn't know about the rules and he broke one of them. He talked without permission. Actually, he asked for more food and the warden got angry. She started beating him and that's when I showed up. I never liked the whole beating thing but I didn't do anything because of that. When it came to Mil, I just couldn't sit still and watch it. So, I got few strikes myself but at least he wasn't hurt much. After that incident he was always with me. Just like a little brother. That's why he called me sister. After a year I ran out of the orphanage and lived with my friends. By that time I was already in a gang. 6 Months after my escape I heard that they closed the orphanage and the staff was put in jail for using violence against children. I didn't see Mil for about a year after I left the orphanage and then one day I met with him in school 1368. Although he was in another gang, he still saw me as a sister. That's my life's story."  
"I'm very sorry, Min." Seto hugged you tightly and you returned it. "Can I ask you something?" You nodded. "When did your parents die?"  
"It was the eve of my birthday. They hit a truck which was going too fast and they didn't survive the crash. It was on December 15th."  
"So your birthday is on the 16th?" You nodded. "I'm really sorry, Min. I didn't think that you've been through so much." He hugged you tighter and you felt a lot safer.  
"It's nothing. I heard that you grew up without parents, too."  
"Yeah. My stepfather took me and Mokuba in. I had to work hard all of the years so that I could be ready to take over Kaiba Corp. when I had to." You kissed his cheek.  
"I love you, Seto." You said as you placed your head on his chest.  
"I love you too, Min." He kissed your forehead.  
"By the way, I'll be off to Russia after two weeks."  
"To Russia? What for?"  
"There will be a race held and I'm competing. I just thought it would be nice to tell you."  
"How long will you be there?"  
"About 4 or 5 days. I'll get there and get my registration done. The next day will be the race and the next the awards."  
"OK. So I can't schedule anything on November. Thanks for telling me."  
"What do you mean?" You asked as you sit up and looked at him.  
"Well, what else? I'll be there to see the most beautiful girl winning." You smiled and kissed him.  
"If you're sure."  
"I am." You smiled and touched Seto's face with your hand. "Your hands are like ice. Are you cold? Here take this." He took off his tuxe's top and put it on your shoulders.  
"I'll be fine. You'll get cold yourself."  
"Don't worry." He looked at his watch. It was 11.40p.m. "Let's go. I have 20 minutes to bring you home or your brother will kill me."  
"Oh he's not that bad." You smiled and stood up. You followed Seto to the limo and got in.

When the limo started moving you felt really tired. "I'm exhausted." You said putting your head on Seto's chest.  
"You should be." He said as he stroked your hair. "It was an exhausting night. You should get some sleep."  
"Yeah, I should." You muttered. "It's good that there's no school tomorrow." After the last words you felt that you were drifting off to sleep.

*Dream*

You were standing in some kind of yard. The sun was shining. You saw a boy and a girl playing at the yard. When they saw you, they waved to you. *Who are those kids?* you thought. Suddenly you felt arms wrap from behind of you and you heard a familiar voice. "Min, wake up."  
"What?" You said.

*End of dream*

"Min, wake up." You heard again and slightly opened your eyes. You saw Seto's smiling face. "You're home."  
"Just 5 more minutes." You buried your face into his chest.  
"I'd really like if you'd stay here but your brother is waiting for you."  
"My brother?" You muttered. Then it hit you. You remembered that you weren't home yet. "Rick. What time is it?" You asked as you sit up.  
"It's almost midnight. Don't worry, you're not late." You sighed with relief.  
"Thanks, Seto." You said as you kissed his lips.  
"I'm the one who should be thanking you. You made tonight the best night of my life." You smiled and kissed him again. Seto got out of the car and helped you out. He escorted you to your door and was next to you until you unlocked the door.  
"Good night." You said as you kissed one last time.  
"Good night, my angel." As he made his way to the limo you went inside the house. You took off the shoes and went to the kitchen to get a drink. After your glass of water you went upstairs just to meet your brother's sleeping face.  
"Rick?" you asked looking at him.  
"What time is it?" He asked yawning.  
"It's midnight."  
"Where's that boyfriend of yours?"  
"He left after he got me home."  
"I see. Did you like the party?" He asked walking to his room.  
"It was boring, but at least Seto was there."  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll talk to you in the morning. Good night." He went to his room and closed the door. You giggled. Your brother was always that way, when he got up without having much sleep. *He probably was waiting for me but fell asleep.* you went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. After the shower you went to your room and went to bed. You fell asleep with the memories of the evening, spent with Seto.


	12. Chapter 12

OK, I just want to remind everyone that I don't own any characters of the anime "Yu-Gi-Oh!" and also Min and all her friends from America and her previous school are the characters of the animated series "Xin" (I did a few changes). If you want you can watch the series in . Thanks everyone and please Read and Review ^_^

FF Monday morning. 5 days before departure.

"I'm going to school, Rick!" You shouted as you grabbed your back and were leaving the house.  
"Just don't get into trouble, Min. I would like it if you wouldn't injure yourself before the race."  
"Don't worry." You closed the door and made your way to school. It was a very early morning, but you had to leave earlier because you wanted to visit one place. You didn't know the vicinity very good but you knew where that place was. You looked at your watch. *I still have 10 minutes.* you thought as you made your way to the central park. Yesterday you received a letter from Mil. It said that he wanted to see you at the central park at 7a.m. Mil also mentioned that there will be other 'friends'. *The sooner I get there, the sooner I'll finish everything.* you thought as you entered the park. You didn't see anyone there. *Well, the letter said to wait by the front gate, so...*  
"Min?" A voice pulled you out of your thoughts. You turned around and saw a black haired boy in front of you. He was wearing Domino High school's uniform and was quite taller than you. In fact he was just about as tall as Seto. He had his school bag in his hand and as always he had his tie on.  
"Legend." You said a bit surprised. "I didn't think I'd see you here."  
"Oh, really? I was transferred to Domino High on Friday, but it seems that we didn't see each other."  
"Yeah, it seems so. So, Legend, I didn't think you'd come here. What is it that you wanted?"  
"I'm not quite sure. Ghai asked me to come here, so I did."  
"Min." You turned your head and saw Mil coming towards you.  
"Hello, Mil. So, when will Ghai show up?"  
"I'm here, sweetheart." You saw Ghai come into the park. "I'm glad that you could make it, Min."  
"Enough with the talk Ghai. What did you want?"  
"Oh, but it's not all of us, yet. Ceer (it reads C-ear) should show up soon."  
"I'm here." You heard a girl's voice and saw a girl with short brown hair and a black school uniform come into the park. She came to all of you and stood next to Mil. "It's nice to see you, Min." You just nodded and turned to Ghai.  
"Ghai, get on with it. You know pretty well that I have no intensions of being here."  
"That's why I wanted to see you. You say that you don't want anything to do with your past, but yet you're still wearing the ribbon." You looked down at your right hand and saw your ribbon tied to your wrist. You quickly looked through all of the other's wrists and saw blue ribbons on their right wrists. "So, then how is it, Min?" *The blue ribbon symbolises our fight against the corporal punishments, which we won. Even though I don't like the methods we took, but at least we pulled through, and that makes me proud.* you thought.  
"I have good memories from that time, not only the bad ones. But you were correct, Ghai. I don't want to have anything to remind me of my past at the gangs. At least, not for now. Maybe I'll change my mind. If that's what you wanted to talk about, I'll be leaving because I have some business to attempt to." You made your way to the gates of the central park.

*What made me come here? I should've known that it was a bad idea.* you scolded yourself in your head. "Min, wait up!" You turned around and saw Legend coming towards you.  
"What do you want, Legend?" You asked as he was a couple of feet from you.  
"I just wanted to talk with you."  
"I thought you talked with me at the park." You turned around and walked away.  
"Min, wait for me!" Legend started walking next to you. "Why are you so eager to forget your past?"  
"Because I had enough troubles with that school. A day after my arrival to Domino High, everyone knew about the gang thing. It was pretty hard you know. I got tired, Legend. I want to have a normal life, not a life when everyone is afraid of someone I've been."  
"I understand you, Min, but hiding from your past won't make it disappear. If you want for your past to leave you, you must accept it. Only when you will accept it, the others will too. Running away from it, won't do you any good, trust me. If you don't want to talk with Ghai, go ahead. But Mil didn't do anything to get that kind of treatment."  
"You're right, Legend. Thanks for everything. You always knew how to make me feel better."  
"Anything for you, little mouse." He put his hand on your shoulder as a goodbye and made his way to the school yard. You didn't even notice that you already reached the school.  
"Little mouse?" You turned around and saw a not very pleased Seto in front of you.  
"Seto? What are you doing here, so early?"  
"I just thought I'd work a bit on one of my projects at the library. And what do I see in front of the school gates? My girlfriend with some guy, who calls her little mouse."  
"Seto, you misunderstood everything. That was Legend. He was just trying to help."  
"By calling you little mouse?"  
"Would you stop with that 'little mouse' already? That's how he called me back at my old school. He was just telling me that it's pointless running away from my past. Don't tell me that you're jealous."  
"Shouldn't I be?"  
"Seto, he's just an old friend, nothing more. You really should trust the people around you. When you learn that, let me know." With that you made your way away from the school. You heard that Seto was calling you, but you didn't want to talk to him at the moment. You opened your heart for him and he doesn't trust you.

You made your way to some kind of park. From the looks of everything it had to be the same park you were with Seto at Friday night. You sat on the same bench. *It was that night I told him about my past and after that he just...* "Min?" A voice tore you away from your thoughts. You turned your head and saw Seto standing next to the bench. "Can I sit next to you?" You didn't answer anything.

*Seto's POV.*

Min walked away from the school. You called her but she didn't respond. *Why did I had to get jealous?* you thought as you tried to figure out where could Min be. You acted really stupid by saying those things to her. You knew that it was your fault she got upset and you knew that you had to apologize to her. *Where could she be? Maybe at the park? No, she doesn't know where it is. But maybe?* you've decided to go to the park where you've taken her at Friday night.  
When you reached the park you saw Min sitting on the very same bench you've both been sitting that night. You went and stood next to bench. "Min?" You asked. She turned her head to you. You didn't see much emotion in her eyes. Her eyes looked like the way they were when you first saw her. Cold and emotionless. "Can I sit next to you?" She didn't answer, just looked away from you. You sat next to her. "Min, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things."  
"You're right. You shouldn't have." She answered coldly.  
"I'm really sorry. Do you forgive me?" She turned to you. You looked into her golden eyes. You could see that she was thinking.  
"Why don't you trust me?" She asked.  
"I... I trust you, but..."  
"But?"  
"I just got jealous. I couldn't bare the thought that you could be with another guy. It won't happen again."  
"Fine." She sighed. "But, if I you'll say anything like that again..."  
"I won't." You cut her off. She smiled warmly to you and her eyes were back to normal. They were like they used to be. Caring and full of emotion. Min sat closer to you and put her head on your shoulder. You put your hand around her waist and pulled her closer. "I'm sorry, Min."  
"I know. But don't dwell on it. We all do mistakes. The important thing is that you know you were wrong and that you'll try not to do it again. We should hate the mistakes, not the people who did them."  
"Who said that to you?"  
"Legend told me that, but I think he found that thing in some kind of book."  
"Legend, you say? Maybe he's not a bad guy."  
"He's not."

*Your POV.*

"He's not." You said and you looked at your watch. *10 minutes until the lesson.* "We should get going." You said as you tried to stand up but Seto pulled you on his lap.  
"Where's the fire?" He asked kissing your cheek.  
"I don't know where the fire is, but we really should get back to school." You tried to stand up but Seto just tightened his grip around your waist.  
"Oh come on. Just a bit longer." He kissed your cheek again.  
"I would love to stay here but I really need to go to school. As a matter of fact, you need to get there too, so move it." You smiled and kissed him on the lips. Seto kissed back. He bit your lower lip asking for an entrance, you parted your lips and he slid his tongue into your mouth. After a few minutes you pulled away. "We really need to get going. I don't want to get into trouble." You pecked Seto on the lips and got off his lap. He stood up as well, laced his fingers with yours and you both went to school.

At school

You had your history lesson and sat at your desk when Yugi and the others came into the class. "Hi, Min." They said in unison.  
"Hi, guys." You answered and looked at them. Strangely Tea wasn't there. "Hey, where's Tea?"  
"She caught a pretty bad cold and said that she won't come to school this whole week." Said Yugi.  
"Awww, poor thing. Maybe we should go and visit her." You suggested.  
"That's a great idea!" Tristan agreed.  
"Sure, when?" Duke asked.  
"Not tonight." Joey said.  
"Why not?" You asked.  
"My aunt came to visit and she brought her kid. So tonight I'll be working as a babysitter. I'll be babysitting my baby cousin." He said disappointed.  
"You? Babysitting a baby? Do you even know how to take care of them?" Tristan asked laughing.  
"I'll manage." Joey answered.  
"Don't worry, Joey. We'll visit Tea when you'll have free time." You said smiling as the bell rang. They all took their places and the teacher came into the class.

After history

You've been walking to your locker when you felt a tap on your shoulder. You turned around and saw Sarah Connors standing in front of you. "Sarah? What do you want? I'm really not in the mood to talk to you." You said as you opened your locker.  
"Listen, Wolson. I got tired of telling you to leave my Seto alone. You better do it, or else..."  
"Or else what? You'll claw at me? I thought you should know by now that I can defend myself."  
"Oh, it's not me who'll be taking care of you. It's her." You turned your head and saw a girl with short black hair with red locks. She was wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans. She had a blue ribbon on her right hand's wrist. *Could it be?* you thought as the girl came closer to you.  
"Zumi?" You asked.  
"Min, that's you?" She asked surprised. "You've changed."  
"So did you."  
"Wait. You mean you know each other?" Sarah asked terrified.  
"Get lost Connors before I take care of you myself." You said and Sarah went her own ways, furious.  
"So, I had to beat you up? She's a strange girl came to me almost crying, asking for help. Doesn't she know who you are?" Zumi asked.  
"She knows who I am, but she just can't stand the thought that I'm dating the guy she worships."  
"You have a boyfriend? That's new. Who is he?"  
"I don't think that you'll know him."  
"Try me."  
"It's Seto Kaiba."  
"Kaiba? You're dating Seto Kaiba? Now that's interesting news. What Ghai thinks of this?"  
"I don't think that he's very pleased."  
"No kidding. All the time when you were gone he just kept talking about you."  
"He did?"  
"Yeah. All that time he wanted to get you back. I think he still has feelings towards you."  
"You don't say. Well, that's too bad for him, because I don't have any feelings towards him. By the way I heard that you should be transferred here with Xin (it reads Shin). Shouldn't he be with you?"  
"Xin caught a cold and I don't think that he'll come here until next week."  
"I see. Well I must get going. Bye, Zumi."  
"See you, Min. Oh, the guys told me about today, about what you think about your past and I'm not judging you. I only hope that it won't come between our friendships?" *Friendship? She considers me as a friend? That's new and nice.*  
"It won't." You smiled and waved to her. "See you, Zumi."  
"See you, Min." You went to your next lesson. *She sees me as a friend. I never thought that she did.*

After school

You've been walking home with Yugi and the others. They were discussing something about the game 'Duel Monsters'. "Hey, Min. Do you know how to play Duel Monsters?" Yugi asked.  
"I played a few times, but I'm not really into that game." You answered.  
"So you have a deck?" Joey asked.  
"No."  
"Then how did you play if you don't have a deck?" Tristan asked.  
"My friend gave me her deck. It's not a difficult game when you know the right strategy."  
"Hey, why don't you come with us to Yugi's and play the game with us?" Duke offered.  
"I don't have a deck, Duke."  
"We can make you one." Yugi said.  
"What's the point of that if I don't play the game?"  
"If you'll ever want to play a game you'll have your own deck." Joey answered. "It won't cost anything to you, Min. Right, Yugi?"  
"That's right." Yugi confirmed.  
"I guess it won't hurt if I'll try." You sighed.  
"That's great!" They all yelled in unison and dragged to Yugi's house.

After a few minutes you approached a little store. You saw an old man standing in front of the door. "Hi, grandpa!" Yugi yelled. The old man turned around. He had grey hair and they were combed the same way Yugi's hair were.  
"Hello, Mr. Mutou." Other guys said in unison.  
"Hello, kids." The man said smiling. "And who's this young lady?" He asked looking at you.  
"This is Min, grandpa. She was transferred to our school about a month ago."  
"Hello, Mr. Mutou. It's nice to meet you." You said politely.  
"It's nice to meet you too, Min. So, was there something you wanted, kids?"  
"Well, you see, grandpa. Min knows how to play Duel Monsters but she doesn't have a deck. She plays the game sometimes, so we all thought that maybe we should give her a deck, so when she'll want to play, she won't have to borrow one. What do you say, grandpa?"  
"Sure, why not?" He said as he smiled to you. You were a bit shocked at the treatment Yugi's grandfather was giving you. You saw the man first time in your life and he already was acting so nice with you. *People can really be nice.* you thought as you entered the room. It was a simple living room. Duke, Tristan and Joey made themselves comfortable in the room.  
"I'll help grandpa build your deck. In the meantime make yourself at home." Yugi said smiling.  
"Thanks, Yugi." You said as you sat down on a chair.  
"So, Min, did you know that Yugi is the world's greatest Duelist?" Tristan asked.  
"No, I didn't know. That's great." You said.  
"Are you serious? Then you probably don't know that Kaiba is the second best duelist in the world and that Joey was second in the Dueling Kingdom." Tristan said.  
"I didn't even know that Seto played Duel Monsters until I got here." You said stunned. After a few minutes Yugi came to room with a deck in his hands.  
"Here you go, Min. Let's play a game." You took the deck from Yugi's hands and quickly looked through all of the cards.  
"You picked me a pretty good deck, Yugi. Thanks." You said as you sat on the chair.  
"It's nothing, really." He said, blushing a bit.  
"Come on, Min. Play the first duel with me!" Joey yelled.  
"Fine." You said laughing.  
"Do you want to use a duel disk?" He asked.  
"Umm... I don't have one and besides, I think I'd like the old style better." You answered. You started dueling with Joey and you won against him. It was hard but you won.  
"Beginner's luck." He said laughing. "OK, guys. I'm going home, I have to go and see my aunt. Bye, guys." Joey said as he left the room.  
"Bye, Joey!" You all yelled in unison. You stayed at Yugi's for a while longer and decided to go home. It was 7p.m. and it was already pretty dark outside, so the boys volunteered to escort you home.  
"It's unnecessary, guys. I'll get home safe and sound. Rick knows where I've been he won't be mad."  
"No way. We're not letting you go alone." Duke said as your cell phone rung.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, Min. What's up?" You heard Seto's voice.  
"Oh nothing in particular. What's up with you?"  
"Nothing in particular. Hey, maybe you want to go out somewhere?"  
"I'm not at home right now."  
"Where are you then?"  
"I'm just leaving Yugi's home."  
"At this time of night? I'll come and pick you up."  
"It's unnecessary, Seto. Yugi and the others will escort me home."  
"No way! I'll be there in five minutes. Bye."  
"Fine, bye." You hung the phone.  
"Your boyfriend is coming to pick you up?" Duke asked.  
"Yes, Duke he is." You answered as the phone in Yugi's house rung. He went inside to pick it up. After a few moments he came back smiling.  
"Hey, guys, Joey called. He said that he's having a bit of trouble taking care of his baby cousin and he asked if we could come and help him a bit with her." Yugi explained.  
"It's a girl?" You asked.  
"Yeah. Her name is Sarah." Yugi said. "So? Will we go?"  
"I think we could go and help him." Tristan said.  
"Yeah." Duke agreed.  
"Well, if you'll have any trouble, call me. Maybe I'll be able to help." You said as Seto drove next to Yugi's house. "Bye." You said and went to sit in the front seat. When you got in, Seto drove away.  
"Hello again." You said smiling.  
"Hey." He smiled. "What were you doing at Yugi's?"  
"Oh, we were just walking home and he offered me to play a game of Duel Monsters."  
"You play Duel Monsters? I had no idea."  
"And I had no idea that you are the second best duelist in the world."  
"I'll be the best one day."  
"Sure you will." You smiled and kissed his cheek.  
"Your sweet kisses distract me from driving. Do it only when I stop the car." He said laughing.  
"If you wish." You answered as Seto stopped by your house. Just before you could get out of the car, your cell phone rung. "I wonder who this could be." You said as you answered the phone. "Hello?"  
"I'm glad it's you, Min." You heard a voice from the side of the line.  
"Joey?"  
"Yeah, umm... could you help me a bit?" He asked and then in the background you heard Duke and Tristan and Yugi yell and a baby cry.  
"Joey? What's going on there?"  
"It's my baby cousin, Min. We can't take care of her. I beg of you, come and help us or we'll go nuts."  
"Why aren't you calling Tea?"  
"Tea's sick."  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot. But, Joey, I almost don't know anything about kids."  
"But you told Yugi to call you if we have problems."  
"I didn't think that you'll have problems. Anyway, Joey, I'm with Seto right now and..."  
"I don't care! Come with him; bring the military, the navy, even the airforce if you want, just please help us!" You had to pull the phone away from your ear when Joey began yelling.  
"What's with him?" Seto asked when he heard the last sentence.  
"Doesn't know how to care with a kid." You whispered and then started talking to Joey. "Calm down, Joey. I'll see what I can do. Bye." You hung the phone and sighed.  
"So? What's wrong?"  
"Apparently he doesn't know how to take care of his baby cousin and he's begging me to help him. He even said that you can come too. He's probably in big trouble. What do you think?"  
"I wouldn't go if I were you." He said and you glared at him. "What? You asked what I think, so I said."  
"Yeah, but I learned that it's wise to help your friends. Besides, I don't like to leave friends in need. So?" You looked at Seto with puppy dog eyes.  
"Fine. I'll drive you to Wheeler." He said sighing. You smiled and kissed him on the lips.  
"You're the greatest, Seto. Come on."  
"What? Where?"  
"Did you think that I'll go there with my school bag and my school uniform? I need to change. Come on."  
"Your brother will kill me."  
"Don't worry. Come on." You got out of the car and opened the door on Seto's side. "Let's go."  
"I'm not going, Min."  
"Oh, yes you are. Even if I'll have to drag you there. Now come on." Seto shook his head. *OK, the puppy dog eyes won't work again, so maybe I'll just...* you thought as you started smirking.  
"What?" Seto asked cautiously. You smirked and sat in Seto's lap. You wrapped your arms around his neck and leaned in a bit.  
"Please, Seto. Come with me." You could feel that he was trying to control himself from kissing you right now. You thought that you'll facilitate his torture and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around your waist pulling you even closer. He bit your lower lip and you parted your lips, giving the entrance for his tongue. After a few moments you pulled away. "Please, Seto?" He sighed and nodded.  
"Why do you always get what you want?" He asked unfastening his seatbelt.  
"Because I'm a girl." You said laughing and got out of the car. He got out too and followed you to your house.  
"If I'll get killed, take care of Mokuba for me."  
"Don't exaggerate." You said as you unlocked the door.

*Rick's POV.*

You've been sitting in the kitchen, reading your book. You knew that Min was with her friends and you weren't worry. You heard the door being unlocked and someone stepped in. The doors where closed and Min came into the kitchen. "Hi, Rick." She said.  
"Hi, Min."  
"Rick, I'll leave my bag and get changed and then I'll go to Joey. He needs my help." She said as she stood next to you.  
"For?"  
"He can't take care of his baby cousin and he asked if I could help."  
"Do you know how to take care of kids?"  
"I'll manage." She smiled, leaned to your ear and whispered. "Be nice to him." She smiled and went upstairs.  
"To who?" You asked confused.  
"You'll see!" She yelled from the second floor. *Did she bring someone home?* you thought as you sat your book on the table and stood up. You went to the next room and saw none other than Seto Kaiba himself. *She brought him home?* you thought as you scolded Min in your head. *Be nice to him.* you remembered her words. *Well, he is the one that made my little sister happy. I think I can do that for her. But if he'll show no motivation...* Kaiba noticed you and now he was starring at you. You took a deep breath and walked closer to him and extended your hand. He shook it.  
"Come here." You motioned for him to follow you into the kitchen and to your surprise he followed. You sat down and motioned to him to sit in front of you. "So, finally I get to speak to you in private. Since you're dating my sister, I want you to know some simple rules. The most important is that if you'll ever hurt her in any way, there will be consequences. But since you made her that happy, I think that won't happen, will it?"  
"It won't." He answered. You smiled and you both shook hands. Just after that, Min came down. She was wearing her usual jeans, a blue t-shirt and she had a jumper around her waist.  
"Well, it seems that you two didn't kill yourselves, so I think that's a good start." She said as she put her hands on Kaiba's shoulders. "Let's go?" Kaiba sighed and nodded. *She probably persuaded him to go with her. She knows how to do it.* You went with them to the door. "Bye, Rick. I hope I'll get back soon." She said opening the door.  
"Bye, Min. Oh, just don't teach the kid some of your rules." You added.  
"Don't worry, Rick." She stepped out and Kaiba turned to you and extended his hand. You shook it.  
"Bye, Rick." He said, what surprised you.  
"Bye, Kaiba." With that he got out and you closed the door. *Maybe he's not that bad.* you thought as you went to your room.

*Your POV.*

You were happy because your brother and your boyfriend started acting friendlier to one another. "Why are you so happy?" Seto asked as you made your way to the passenger's door.  
"I'm happy that you're getting along with my brother." You said as you reached to open the door, but Seto beat you to it and opened them for you.  
"He's not that bad." He said smiling.  
"See? I told you." You laughed and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you closer, deepening the kiss. When you pulled away you looked into his eyes and smiled. "Thank you, Seto, for talking with my brother."  
"Anything for you, my sweet angel. But still, I can't deny that I was a bit nervous about it."  
"Who wouldn't be?" You pecked him on the lips. "But you did great."  
"What do you say if we just go somewhere and leave Wheeler with his cousin for himself?"  
"I said that I would help him, Seto. But I'm sure that after that we'll have time for ourselves."  
"Why are you so eager to help him?"  
"Because he was my first friend in this school and he was the first one, who accepted me the way, I was, sort of speaking. I just want to repay him for that." Seto just smiled at what you said.  
"I have the most wonderful girlfriend in the whole world, which will always help her friends. I think I couldn't get luckier." He kissed your cheek and let you go. You got into the car and Seto closed the door. He took the driver's seat and drove to Joey's house.

After a few minutes the car stopped in front of a house. You got out and made your way with Seto to the door. You rang the doorbell and after a few minutes Joey opened them. His face was red probably because of running. You heard a kid cry and Tristan and Duke singing her a lullaby, or something like that. "Joey? What's going on here? Are you taking care of your cousin or is it the World War in this house?"  
"Min, I'm so glad you're here. Please help me." He let you and Seto in. You didn't waste any time and went to the living room. It was a mess. Toys were on the floor, a vase with flowers was broken and the water was spilling on the floor. You saw some food on the table. Yugi was sitting on a couch reading a book, which's title said: 'How to make your baby smile'. You saw Duke and Tristan crouching near the window and they were talking with someone. After a moment your heard the kid cry.  
"Joey, where's the kid?" You asked and he pointed to Duke and Tristan. You went to them and looked at the little girl who was crying. "Joey, when you said that you had to take care of your baby cousin, I thought that she was at least 4 or 5 years old."  
"Well, she'll turn two in December." He answered standing in the doorway, with Seto behind him.  
"I see. OK. First, you two," You said pointing to Duke and Tristan, "get away from the girl." They stood up and sat next to Yugi, who was looking suspiciously at you. You crouched in front of the girl and she looked at you with watery eyes. "Hi there. What's your name?" The little girl bit her lip.  
"S-Sarah." She said shyly.  
"Sarah, huh? That's a very beautiful name. Do you know that Sarah means 'princess' in another language? (It does. In Hebrew.) So, you're the little princess here, right?" Sarah smiled and nodded shyly.  
"W-what's your name?"  
"I'm Min."  
"And what does your name mean?"  
"Uh... It doesn't mean anything. So, Sarah, why are you crying?"  
"I want my mommy."  
"Your mommy will be home soon. So, don't cry OK?" She nodded and you patted her head. "That's a good girl. Now go and play with your cousin Joey and do everything he says OK?"  
"OK!" You stood up and walked to Joey.  
"Watch and learn Joey." You said laughing.  
"That was amazing." They all said in unison.  
"OK, so since I'm done here, I'll be going on my way. Bye everyone." You waved to them and were going to the door with Seto, when Sarah clung to your leg.  
"Don't go yet, Min."  
"I have to go, Sarah. We'll meet some other day, OK?"  
"No! I want you to stay and read me a bedtime story!"  
"But, Sarah..."  
"No, no, no!" She cut you off and started crying. You looked at Seto, who was slightly confused.  
"Min, make her stop." Joey pleaded.  
"But I can't stay here."  
"We beg of you, Min." They said in unison.  
"But I... Seto?" You looked at him for an answer.  
"Just make that kid to shut up." He said and you smiled.  
"OK, Sarah. I'll stay."  
"Yay!" She clapped her hands. "Let's go and play."  
"Joey? When is her bedtime?"  
"She should be in bed already. It's 8.30p.m." He said.  
"I see. Do you have cookies?" You asked having an idea.  
"Cookies? Min, there's no time to eat. I have to get her to bed, before my aunt comes home."  
"It's not for me you, idiot."  
"Oh. I think there should be some cookies left."  
"Great. Then make a cup of tea for Sarah and get the cookies ready. I'll get her to bed." You played with Sarah for 10 minutes, when Joey said that everything's ready. "OK. All of you stay here and don't make a racket." You took Sarah and brought her to the kitchen.  
"But I'm not hungry, Min." She said when you sat her on your lap in front of the tea and cookies.  
"Just a little bit, OK?" She started eating and you got a bit sleepy. *Maybe if I...* you thought and started humming a song. You felt that Sarah was getting sleepy, so you picked her up and quietly went upstairs. The others saw you and were amazed, how you were able to get that girl asleep. Since Seto didn't have much to do with the other guys, he went upstairs right after you, but you didn't see him. You saw that one of the doors was opened and you went in. You didn't know whose room this was, but you could say that someone lived here, because of the clothes in the wardrobe. You thought that Sarah was asleep so you put her on the bed, but the second you let go of her she opened her eyes.  
"Don't go, Min. Could you tell me a bedtime story?"  
"I can't remember a story right now, Sarah."  
"Could you please sing me a song?"  
"I'll try." She extended her little hands to you and you picked her up and started cradling her in your arms. *OK, what kind of song could be as a lullaby? Why can't I remember any of the lullabies? Wait. How about? She does look like a little angel.* you thought and started singing quietly:  
"I wish I had your pair of wings  
Had them last night in my dreams  
I was chasing butterflies  
Till the sunrise broke my eyes  
Tonight the sky has glued my eyes  
Cause what they sees an angel hive  
I've got to touch that magic star  
And greet the angels in their hive  
Sometimes I wish I were an angel  
Sometimes I wish I were you." (OK, I know this is an old song but I used to fall asleep with that song, so just play along ^_^)  
After what you sang, you saw that Sarah was asleep. *Just like my own child.* you thought but then you got those thoughts out of your mind. *I shouldn't be thinking about children right now.* You put Sarah on the bed and pulled the sheets on her. You stood next to the bed and watched as the little girl made herself more comfortable under the sheets. A small smile crossed your face as you felt two strong arms wrap around your waist. You turned around to see Seto smiling at you.  
"Seto? How long have you been here?" You asked a bit embarrassed that he might have heard you singing.  
"From the part when that child asked you to sing her a lullaby."  
"You mean you heard me singing?" You lowered your head and blushed slightly, but since the room was dim, he couldn't see the blush on your face. You felt a finger lift your head up.  
"Yeah, I heard. I think that your wish was granted."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You sang that you wanted to be an angel, so your wish was granted. You sing just like an angel."  
"You're so sweet." You said leaning in.  
"No. You're the sweet one here." He said as he closed the gap between the both of you.  
"What time is it?" You asked when you pulled away. Seto looked at his watch.  
"It's 9.30p.m. Why do you ask?"  
"Somehow I feel very tired."  
"Come on, I'll get you home." You smiled and followed Seto out of the room. You quietly closed the door and went downstairs.  
"Just be quiet and everything will be fine." You said opening the door to leave.  
"Min, you're a real miracle. You saved us." Joey said happily.  
"Hey, what are friends for?" You asked and left Joey's house with Seto.

When you got into the car you felt even more exhausted. "That girl really knows how to make someone tired." You said yawning.  
"I believe you." Seto said driving to your house. "So, what's your secret?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You were able to get that girl to bed in no time, while Wheeler was trying to do so for 2 hours probably."  
"I don't know. When I saw her, I just somehow felt what I must do. I don't know how to explain it."  
"If that's so, then I think you'll be a great mother."  
"Who knows?" Seto stopped the car in front of your house.  
"I'm sure of it." Seto kissed your lips gently. "You're OK, Min?" After Seto said that you'll be a great mother it made you think about your own children. Would you really be that great of mother as Seto says? That question didn't leave your mind. "Min?"  
"Yes, everything is fine, Seto. I was just thinking."  
"About?"  
"Nothing very important."  
"Are you sure? Maybe you want to tell me something?" *Should I? Nah, I'm not pregnant, so what's the point of worrying?*  
"Everything is just fine, honestly." You kissed his cheek. "I'm just tired a bit, that's all. OK, so I'll be on my way." You wanted to open the door, but Seto pulled you closer and kissed you passionately. "Bye." You smiled and pecked his lips one last time and left the car. You made your way to your house and got inside. Only when you were inside, you saw that Seto drove off.  
"How was it?" You heard you brother's voice from the couch.  
"She was very energetic, but I managed to put her to bed." You said as you sat next to your brother. "But she really took out a lot of energy from me."  
"You should go to sleep."  
"Yeah, I should." You said and made yourself more comfortable on the couch. In a few minutes you fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Tuesday morning. 4 days until departure

"Oh, my neck." You said sitting up on the couch. Since you slept on the couch your neck and your back hurt a lot.  
"Good morning, sunshine." Your brother said as he set a cup of tea in front of you. "How was the sleep?"  
"Why didn't you wake me up?" You asked stretching.  
"You needed to rest, Min."  
"Oh, yeah. I feel really rested now. I can't turn my neck and my back hurts. Yeah, I'm rested." You said sarcastically.  
"Yeah, yeah. Hurry up and drink your tea or you'll be late for school." Rick stood up and went to his room. You finished your tea in a couple of minutes and took a quick a shower. After the shower you felt a bit better, but you still couldn't turn your neck because it hurt too much. When you got dressed in your schools uniform your cell phone rung.  
"Hello?" You answered not looking into the caller ID.  
"Good morning, sunshine." You heard Seto's voice.  
"Why everyone's calling me sunshine today? I don't feel like a sunshine at all." You laughed. "Good morning to you too, Seto."  
"Need a lift?"  
"Umm... It would be nice."  
"Then you're lucky, because I'm almost by your house. Come out."  
"I'm on my way." You hung the phone. "I'm going, Rick!" You left your house and saw a limo. The door opened and Seto walked out. You walked to him and kissed him gently.  
"Only after you." He said opening the door for you. You smiled and got in.

Seto closed the door after he got in. "So, how is my favorite girl today?" He asked as he wrapped his hands around your waist.  
"I feel like I've spent the night in the cement mixer." You answered as you put your head on Seto's shoulder.  
"What do you mean?" He asked looking down at you.  
"I was so tired last night that I fall asleep on the couch. And since Rick was afraid he might wake me up while he'd be carrying me to my room, I slept on the couch. And now every bone and muscle in my body hurts."  
"So that's how it is, huh?" Seto said as he pushed your head away from his shoulder. "Sit up."  
"What?"  
"Sit up. And turn your back to me."  
"Why?"  
"Just do it." Seto turned you, so your back was facing him.  
"What are you... Ouch." You couldn't finish the question because pain shot through your neck. "What are you doing?"  
"Since I spent some nights sleeping on the couch, I know which part of the body hurts the most." He answered as he kept massaging your neck.  
"I really appreciate that, but... Ouch. You don't have to do it."  
"I know. But I want to."  
"Ouch. Seto, that hurts." You whined and tried to get away from his grip, but he just didn't let go.  
"You'll feel better, Min." Seto said, as he continued what he was doing.  
"Ouch!" You whined when he found a knot in your back.  
"Just a little bit, sweetheart." He said as he worked with the knot in your back. After a few moments the pain in your back and neck was gone. You felt relieved and you put your head on Seto's lap.  
"It was painful, but it helped a lot. Thanks, Seto." You said caressing his cheek.  
"Anything for you, my angel." He said and leaned in to kiss you. You wrapped your hands around his neck and he put one hand on your back and the other one behind your head and pulled you up, without breaking the kiss. He bit your lower lip and you parted your lips, giving him the entrance he wanted. The hand that was behind your head made it's way down and rested itself on your hip. Seto pulled away and started kissing your neck. But as soon as he started the limo stopped and he had to stop. "What do you say if we go out tonight? Since yesterday the plans changed."  
"I'd love to." You agreed and pecked him on the lips.  
"And Wheeler won't interfere?"  
"Don't worry. I'm sure that he'll be fine on his own."  
"OK. So when should I come and pick you up?"  
"You can pick me up right after school. I'll drop my things at my house and then we'll have the whole evening for ourselves."  
"Sounds great, but what about your brother?"  
"What about him? He won't mind." You smiled and got out of the limo.

Physical education

You were leaning against a wall inside the athletic field. You didn't want to do anything, so you were just watching the other students play basketball. "Hey, Min!" You turned your head and saw Joey running towards you.  
"Oh, hi, Joey. What's up?" You asked.  
"Nothing much. The teacher wants to see you."  
"The teacher? What for?"  
"Apparently there's a new kid and he's really good in basketball and other sports. The teacher wants you to play with him a basketball game."  
"OK." You said and followed Joey to the end of the field.  
"Ah, glad to see you, Wolson." The teacher said when he saw you. "This is the new kid and he's really good at basketball. I want you to play a game one on one to see who wins."  
"Look, coach. I'm not ready for the game. I didn't put my hair up so now it will give me trouble playing the game." The truth was, you didn't want to do anything today and you tried to get away from the game using every possible explanation.  
"Then play like this, Wolson. I don't care. Just do it. Besides, you're not Connors, so this excuse doesn't suit you." The teacher said and a boy with light brown hair and brown eyes came from behind him smirking. He had a cap on his head and was wearing a black T-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants.  
"You never were one to give up, Min." He said still smirking.  
"You? I have to play against him?" You asked.  
"Yep, against me. Scared?" He asked.  
"Not at all, Kiz." You said and started braiding your hair. "It'll take a while, coach. Make yourself comfortable." You said as you finished working with your hair.  
"The game goes until one of you will score 20 points. Hey! All of you! Get out of the field!" He yelled to those who were playing basketball. "And give me the ball! You'll play through the whole field. Is that alright with both of you?" You and Kiz nodded. Back at your old school, he was one of the best athletes. He also was the school's president at Varron academy. You have played basketball with him one on one, but unfortunately you never finished the game. Something always interfered. But you knew that today both of you will find out who is better, because he never won against you and you never won against him. "OK, let's throw a coin, which will tell who gets the ball." The teacher started looking for a coin.  
"It's not necessary, teacher." Kiz said. "Give her the ball." The teacher listened and gave you the ball.  
"This was your first mistake, Kiz." You said and both of you started playing.

Few minutes until the end of the lesson

The score was 18:18. You've been playing the whole lesson and still none of you have reached the goal. Since the game was one on one, which meant that you had to run through the whole field the whole lesson. You were really tired, but you could see that Kiz was tired also. "This is absurd." Someone from the students said. "They've been playing for so long and still none of them have won." Kiz had the ball and if he'd throw the ball and it would make its way to the basket, you would lose. Again you took the ball from him and started running towards his basket. Unfortunately the bell rang and from the unexpected sound you let go of the ball and it rolled to the out. *Damn it.* You thought and looked at the teacher.  
"Hey, coach, can we finish the game?" Kiz asked.  
"What?" You were shocked because of his question. "I can't stay, I still have lessons." You tried to get away from the game.  
"You can stay. I'll give the both of you late notes." Teacher said and you sighed. You could barely stand on your feet and yet you had to finish the game. You sighed again and continued the game. For other 5 minutes the score was still the same. There were already other students gathering at the field. They were watching the game with awe.  
"Wow. That girl is as strong as that guy." Someone said but you didn't pay a lot of attention. *Oh yeah. As strong as that guy. As if! I don't think that I can last any longer.* you thought and quickly grabbed the ball from Kiz's hands. You ran to his basket and threw it. The ball started spinning on the hoop. *Oh, come on you stupid thing, get yourself in that stupid basket.* you thought as the ball continued to spin on the hoop. For your horror, the ball didn't fall into the basket and now Kiz had the ball. *You beastie, little thing!* you scolded the ball in your head. Because of the lack of energy you could barely catch up with Kiz. Still, he's a guy and he has more strength than you, so he was able to throw the ball to the basket. It started spinning on the hoop. *Oh, come on!* you thought and the ball fell through the basket and Kiz got himself 2 more points, which meant that the score was 18:20, and you lost. But at the moment you didn't really care who won or who lost. You were just happy that this stupid game was over. You lay down on the floor and started breathing deeply. You heard cheers and claps, but you didn't bother to look up. You were way too exhausted. And this was your first lesson. You still had 6 to go. *How will I last the day after this game?* you thought as you saw a hand in front of your face. You looked up and saw Kiz smiling. You took his hand and he helped you up.  
"Great game, Min." He said still smiling.  
"Yeah. Well, now we know who's better at basketball." You answered and started stretching.  
"Yeah, but I'm sure that you'll beat me if we'll try this again."  
"You bet."  
"Great job, Min." The teacher said as he made his way to you. "I knew that you were a good athlete, but I didn't think that you could compare against a guy."  
"Yes, well, it's time to go. Could you write the notes?" You asked.  
"Sure thing. Get to the showers, kids, and then come and pick them up." You nodded and went to the shower.

After you washed the sweat away from your body, you got dressed and went to get your late note. You saw that Kiz was waiting by the door. "Here." He said and extended your late note.  
"Thanks." You said and left the athletic field with Kiz. "So, what lesson do you have?"  
"Biology."  
"Really? That's interesting."  
"Why?"  
"Because I have biology too." You said and made your way to the biology class.

You knocked slightly on the door and waited for the teacher to open it. You already missed 20 minutes if the lesson. *40 minutes left.* you thought as the door opened and the teacher looked coldly at the both of you. "You're late." She hissed. *Someone's in a bad mood today.* you thought and gave the teacher your late note. She took it from you and read it. "Get to your seat." She hissed again and you quickly made your way into the classroom as she was talking with Kiz. You were sitting behind Seto, and as you were walking past him, he looked at you concerned. You just smiled and took your seat. You were so happy you could sit down, because your legs were barely holding you.  
"Where were you?" Seto asked when he turned to you.  
"I had physical education and the teacher wanted me to play a game of basketball. Through the whole hour 20 points were barely scored."  
"Through the whole hour?"  
"It was a game one on one. My opponent was a really good one. Now I can barely stand on my feet." The teacher led Kiz inside the classroom and told him to introduce himself. He said the same thing as Ghai: that he live in a town in America for all his life. He got a seat in the back of the class, which was only one seat away from you. After that, the teacher started explaining the lesson. It was about cells. The most boring lesson of all. You couldn't keep your eyes open. *If I'll close my eyes, I'll fall asleep.* you thought as the teacher told everyone to write a summary from the books. Your eyelids were closing themselves and after about 10 minutes you were asleep.

You felt someone shaking your shoulder. You opened one eye and saw Seto in front of you. "What's wrong?" You asked sleepy.  
"What's wrong? You fell asleep during the lesson, that's what's wrong." He said.  
"Oh." You started packing your books when Kiz stood next to you. You raised your head. "Yes?"  
"Hey, Min. How about a rematch?" He asked.  
"Sure. But not any time soon." You grabbed your bag and stood up.  
"Great." He smiled and left the classroom.  
"Who was he?" Seto asked.  
"Kiz. He's from my old school. I was playing against him." You answered and went out of the classroom with Seto.  
"And who won?"  
"He did. At least we finally had the chance to end a game." You sighed and went to your next class. It was math.  
"And what was the score?"  
"18:20"  
"He won by 2 points?"  
"Yeah. Why are you so surprised? He always was a good athlete."  
"It's not him who surprised me. It's you. I didn't think that you're capable of competing against a guy."  
"Hey, just because I'm not very tall and get good grades, that doesn't mean that I can't do sports. You saw yourself how I beat up Connors."  
"Sure I saw." He said and put his hand around your shoulders. "And I knew that you're a good athlete when you got to the top floor of Kaiba Corp. by stairs."  
"Oh, that." You smiled and Seto kissed your forehead.

After school

Your last lesson finally ended and you were on your way to the school yard. You slept through almost all of your lessons, so now you were feeling pretty fine. When you were outside, you saw Seto and made your way to him. "Hi there." You said as you stood in front of him.  
"Hey. Ready to go?" He asked and you nodded. You got inside the limo and Seto followed you. When the limo started driving, he turned to you. "So, how were your lessons?"  
"Well, to be honest, I slept through almost all of them." You answered scratching the back of your head nervously.  
"You slept through the lessons? You know that you could've gotten into trouble if the teacher would've caught you?"  
"Yeah, I know, but that game just took out all of my energy. I couldn't help it." You placed your head on Seto's chest.  
"At times like these I understand over and over, why I fell in love with you." He said as he kissed your forehead.  
"And why is that?" You asked as you sat up and looked at Seto with curiosity.  
"You know how little children always say what they see and do what they think is right and people think it's cute?"  
"Yeah."  
"When they act like that, they do it with so much purity and innocence. When we grow up, we start faking everything and we act like the rules say, which means that the purity and innocence is gone. But you are different. You still have that purity and innocence inside of you. Even after everything that you have experienced you still have those two values inside of you. You act the way that you think is right, even if it's falling asleep during the lesson."  
"You mean to say that I act like a child?" You asked playfully.  
"No, I mean that you're cute as those little children can be and that you still have those values, and that's why I love you." Seto smiled and kissed your cheek. The limo stopped in front of your house.  
"I hope that today I won't have to drag you inside the house?" You said giggling.  
"If you really want me to." He sighed and got out of the limo after you.

You unlocked the door and got inside, Seto followed you. "Rick!" You yelled. There was no answer. "Well, it seems that you're in luck, because my brother isn't home." You smiled at Seto, who seemed less nervous.  
"Where's your room?" He asked suddenly.  
"It's upstairs. Why do you ask?"  
"I was just curious."  
"Oh. Well, I'll get changed and we can be going."  
"Sure." You went upstairs and as you were about to enter your room Seto walked up the stairs. "Hey, Min. Can I see your room?" He asked walking to you. You quickly closed the door and stood in front of them.  
"Umm... no."  
"Why?" Seto asked as he stood in front of you.  
"You see, I was rather in a rush this morning, so I didn't have the time to put everything in right places. So now my room looks like after a tornado. I don't think you'd want to see it." The truth was that your room wasn't untidy. By saying that you didn't have time to put everything in right places you meant that your books were in every possible corner. There just wasn't enough space in your room to put them in shelves. It's not like you're a bookworm, you just like to read books. Everyone gave you books as gifts and you were always happy about it.  
"You're lying, aren't you?" He asked smirking. "There's another reason you don't want me there, right?"  
"Not quite. You see, I have a lot of books and I don't have enough space to put them so they are everywhere. Just as I said, they're not in the right places." You smiled nervously.  
"Books? Oh come on it can't be that bad. Let me in."  
"No, I don..." You couldn't finish your sentence because Seto kissed your lips.  
"Hey, I love you for who you are, not for how your room looks like. I wouldn't care if you're room would be painted in pink; I love you, not your room." He said as he kissed you again.  
"If you really want to." You said when you pulled away. "But I warned you." You opened the door to your room and let Seto in. When he walked in you could see that he was surprised.  
"When you said that you have a lot books I didn't think that there will be this much books." He said in awe. Your room wasn't the biggest one, but it was enough for you.

*Seto's POV.*

When you walked inside you were really surprised. The room was filled with books. There were books on the table, on the nightstand. The biggest and the largest ones were on the floor. *I never thought that she likes books this much.* you thought shocked. "When you said that you have a lot books I didn't think that there will be this much books." You said in awe and turned to her. Min was leaning on a door frame. Her head was lowered as if she was ashamed of something.  
"Yes, well... I..."  
"What's wrong, Min?" You cut her off. You walked to her and lifted her head. "What is it?"  
"Well... you... I... the books..." She started stuttering.  
"I never thought that I'll find someone who likes books this much." You said happily.  
"It doesn't bother you?" She asked.  
"No. Why it should? I like reading books."  
"Well, most people who see these books think I'm a bookworm."  
"Bookworm? I would never think that way about you. I'm just amazed that you like books and that you have so much of them." You said and kissed her cheek. "I'm glad to have a smart girlfriend. Not someone as stupid as Connors."  
"What do you mean?" Min asked laughing lightly.  
"I mean that she doesn't have a single idea about books or anything that requires even a little bit of thinking."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Once the history teacher asked how the Egyptians were able to build the pyramids. You know what she answered? ‚They used jenny to help them'." Min started laughing hysterically.  
"You've got to be joking. Even she can't be that stupid. Jenny. In ancient Egypt." She continued laughing. You were just smiling. Not because of Connors' stupidity, but because you liked Min's laughter and her smile. You liked everything about her. "What?" She asked smiling at you.  
"Nothing." You answered still looking at her.  
"Why are you looking at me?"  
"Because I can't get enough of your beauty." You said and kissed her. She kissed back and placed her hands around your neck. You wrapped your arms around her waist and pinned her to the door frame. You pulled away and looked into her golden eyes. "Min? You have golden eyes. It's very unusual."  
"Yeah, I know. My dad had golden eyes and his mother had them. So, basically if I'll have a son he'll have golden eyes and his daughter will do too. That's the strange thing about golden eyes."  
"It's really strange. But they are very beautiful."  
"Hey, I never saw anyone have such eyes like you do. So don't think that you're not special." She smiled and kissed your cheek. "I'll go and get changed and we'll go, OK?"  
"Sure." She got out of your grip, grabbed some clothes from her wardrobe and went to the bathroom to change. Meanwhile you took one of the books that were placed in ordered pile of books. 'The grass for his pillow' by Lian Hearn. You turned your head and saw a small book on the nightstand. You took it. 'The Alchemist' by Paulo Coelho. *Great book.* you thought as you saw a photo on the nightstand. You took it. It was the picture of Min and Rick when they were younger, probably. *Even then she was cute.* you thought.  
"That picture was taken 13 years ago." You heard Min's voice and turned around. She was wearing her usual jeans and a white T-shirt; she had a jacket in her hand.  
"I see. You look very happy here." You said as you placed the picture back on the nightstand.  
"I was. For the next 7 years, at least." She said and you could hear sadness in her voice. You walked up to her and pulled her into a hug.  
"I'm sorry, Min. I didnt want to upset you."  
"You didn't. Just memories of my childhood flashed back, that's all. Come on, we can go." She looked up to you and smiled. You just nodded and followed her downstairs.

*Your POV.*

When you went downstairs you met your brother head-on. "And where do you think you're going?" He asked you.  
"We're just going out for the night. Don't worry, I'll be home until ten, I promise." You told your brother and looked at him. He was suspiciously looking at you, at Seto and then he looked upstairs. You quickly understood what your brother was thinking about. "Rick, don't even think of what you are thinking."  
"What?" He said confused.  
"I know what you're thinking and I want to assure you that you are wrong. There was nothing like that."  
"I surely hope so, Min."  
"Stop being so paranoid. Bye." You hugged your brother and went outside with Seto.  
"Your brother didn't look pleased." Seto stated.  
"Yeah, he didn't. I just hope that he trusts me." You said as you got into the limo.  
"OK, so we have 5 hours. Where do you want to go?" Seto asked when he closed the door to the limo.  
"I don't really like fancy places. I prefer something simple and natural." You said thinking about the park where Seto took you after the party. He just smiled and told the driver to go to the park. "How did you..."  
"I know what you were talking about." He cut you off and you smiled widely. You sat on his lap and kissed him. But as soon as the kiss started it ended because the limo stopped in front of the park. When you got out, you saw that the park was almost empty. "Come on." Seto laced his fingers with yours and you both went to the bench that was closest to the river. You sat down and Seto sat next to you. You placed your head on his shoulder and just sat like this for quite a long time.  
"Hey, Seto. About the race." You finally broke the silence.  
"What about it?"  
"How will you get to Russia? To Moscow, to be exact."  
"I'll fly there, how else?"  
"But a flight ticket from Domino to Moscow costs a lot. Are you sure about it?"  
"First of all, nothing is too expensive for you. And second of all, I'll fly by my own plane."  
"You have a plane?" You asked shocked.  
"A jet plane to be exact."  
"OK. Now I know what it means that someone's rich. I didn't think that you had your own plane." You sighed and made your head more comfortable on Seto's shoulder. He wrapped his hands around your waist and pulled you on his lap. You wrapped your hands around his neck. It was already 7p.m. and the sun was almost gone behind the horizon. Seto leaned in and kissed you, you kissed back. He bit your lower lip and you parted your lips. After a few minutes he pulled away and started kissing down your neck. He stopped at one spot and started sucking on it. You let out a little moan and Seto smirked. Then he came back to kissing your lips. After what seemed like 5 minutes you both pulled away. It was already 8p.m. For the next hour and a half you both just sat there looking into the river and the stars that reflected in the water. *Love is not when both look at each other. It's when both look at the same direction.* A thought flashed through your mind. This is a quote your mother once told you. The writer Antoine de Saint-Exupry said it. "A-choo!" You sneezed.  
"Bless you. I think I should get you home, before you catch a cold." Said Seto and before you could stand up, he picked you up bridal style and started carrying you to the limo.  
"Seto, what are you doing? I can walk you know." You asked giggling.  
"I know, but I just felt like carrying you." He answered as he put you down next to the limo. You got inside and when Seto closed the door the limo started moving. You placed your head on Seto's chest and he put his hand around your shoulders.  
"Thank you for such a wonderful evening, Seto."  
"I should be thanking you. I'm just glad that I could make you happy."  
"You did. More than anyone ever could." You gently kissed his lips. The limo stopped and you and Seto got out. He escorted you to your door and kissed you.  
"Good night, my angel." He said.  
"Good night, Seto." You took one last look at him and went inside.

You quickly took a shower and went to bed. Your brother was probably sleeping, because you didn't see him when you got home. *Maybe he started trusting Seto.* with that thought you fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Wednesday morning. 3 days until departure

You turned off your alarm clock and went into the shower. After it, you got dressed in your uniform and started working with your hair still in the bathroom. When you tied your hair up in a ponytail, you saw something on your neck. You got closer to the mirror and saw what it was. There was a hickey. *Oh, he just had to do it. I should have known about this when he started kissing my neck.* you thought and remembered the evening.

*Flashback*

Seto leaned in and kissed you, you kissed back. He bit your lower lip and you parted your lips. After a few minutes, he pulled away and started kissing down your neck. He stopped at one spot and started sucking on it. You let out a little moan and Seto smirked. Then he came back to kissing your lips.

*End flashback*

You smiled as memories came to your head. *OK, now I have to hide it.* You thought. "A-choo!" You sneezed and that gave you an idea. You got out of the bathroom and went to your room. There you found a blue fichu. *Well, it is better than nothing I guess.* You thought and wrapped the fichu around your neck. *At times like these, I really wish I had make-up in this house.* with that thought, you went downstairs.

Your brother was sitting at the table, drinking his morning coffee. "Hi, Rick." You said. He raised his head up and looked suspiciously at your fichu.  
"Hi, Min. What's with the fichu?" He asked.  
"My throat hurts a little, so I just wrapped it to make it warm." You told your brother as you grabbed an apple.  
"Yeah, I heard you coughing this morning." He said but still looked at you suspiciously.  
"Maybe it's because of last night." You said as you sneezed.  
"Bless you. Just try not to get a fever."  
"I won't." You assured your brother, who was still looking at your fichu. "Rick, why are you looking at that fichu so suspiciously?"  
"I'm trying to figure out the real reason you're wearing it."  
"What do you mean the real reason? I told you that I'm wearing it because my throat hurts."  
"And I told you that you're a bad liar." *Oh, come on. He cannot know about my neck.* you thought a bit nervously. Suddenly your brother started smirking.  
"What is it?" You asked cautiously. Rick just smirked more.  
"You have a hickey on your neck, haven't you?" He asked and you choked with the apple. You started coughing and your brother started laughing lightly.  
"Why do you think I have a hickey?"  
"I don't think, I know. There's a hickey on your neck, isn't it?"  
"Wel... I... uh... well..." You started stuttering.  
"See? You know that you can tell me everything, Min."  
"Yes, well. I will be on my way. See you later, Rick."  
"Yeah, see you later, Min."

You left your house and started walking to school. *Oh, I will make you pay for this, Seto.* you thought as you started coughing. *OK, maybe I was too long outside last night. Let's just hope, that I'll be fine.*

At school

Your first lesson was History. You quickly went to your locker and started searching for your History book. You felt hands wrap around your waist and you quickly turned around to see a smiling Seto. "Hi there."  
"Hi there yourself." You answered as you grabbed your book and closed the locker.  
"What's with the fichu?" He asked as he traced it with his finger. You only glared at him playfully.  
"Don't act stupid." He just smiled, pulled you closer and leaned to your ear.  
"I just wanted other guys to know that you're already taken." He whispered and you smiled.  
"OK, fine. However, that wasn't the only reason I put it on. My throat hurts and I don't want to get a fever before the race." The bell rang which meant that the lesson started. "Then, I'll see you in Math." You said as you quickly pecked him on the cheek.  
"I'll see you too." He said and you made your way to your classroom.

When you went inside the teacher wasn't there so you could calmly make your way to your seat. "Hi, Min." Said the gang in unison.  
"Hi guys." You said as you sat behind Joey. "Hi, Tea. I thought that you were going to stay at home for this week."  
"I thought so too, but I got better and came to school." She answered.  
"Does your throat hurt, Min?" asked Yugi.  
"Umm... Yeah, a bit."  
"Be careful not to get sick like Tea." Joey said.  
"I'll try, Joey. Thanks for the warning." You said and heard the teacher come in.  
"Good morning class." She said. "Today we will be talking about World War I. Do any of you remember why did it start in the first place?" You looked around the class. *Oh come on. Doesn't anyone know?* you thought as you raised your hand.  
"Yes, Miss Wolson?"  
"On the 28 June 1914, a Bosnian Serb student killed Archduke Franz Ferdinand, heir to the Austro-Hungarian throne, in Sarajevo."  
"Very good, Miss Wolson."  
"How do you remember these things?" Joey asked when the teacher turned around to write something on the blackboard.  
"These facts are simple. The dates are the difficult thing." You smiled and listened to what the teacher was speaking. After a few minutes you felt a big headache and you couldn't concentrate.

After History

After the lesson you felt even worse. Your throat hurt, you had a huge headache and even your eyes hurt. "What's wrong with me?" You asked yourself as you made your way to Math class.  
"What do you mean?" You heard a voice and turned around and saw Zumi.  
"Oh, nothing. I just got a huge headache but I'm sure that it'll go away." You answered.  
"You look a little pale, hon. Are you sure you're feeling alright? Maybe you have a fever?" She extended her hand to check your forehead but you backed away.  
"I'm fine, Zumi. Really. You don't..." You were cut off by another voice behind you.  
"What's going on?" You turned around and saw Seto.  
"Nothing." You answered quickly as you tried to make your way into the classroom but Zumi grabbed your hand.  
"I'm glad that you came here, Kaiba. She'll listen to you. She doesn't let me check her temperature, maybe you can do it?"  
"Why? What's wrong?" He asked.  
"Look at her, she's pale and she said that she has a huge headache." Zumi told Seto.  
"I'll be fine." You protested.  
"Come on, show me your forehead." He reached for your forehead and touched it. "Min, you're burning up."  
"I'm not."  
"I just touched your forehead and believe me, you're burning up." He said as he took your hand. "Come, let's go to the nurse."  
"I can't go."  
"Why?" Zumi and Seto asked in unison.  
"She'll make me go home and I need to stay at school because we're writing a biology quiz."  
"So what? Your health is way more important than some stupid quiz." Zumi said and started draging you to the nurse with Seto.

When the nurse checked your temperature you saw that you realy were burning up. 38.5 C. "You have to get home. Should I call your parents?" The nurse asked.  
"Don't bother." You answered coldly. Seto understood why you said it like that and put his hand on your shoulder.  
"I'll take her home." He said and the nurse nodded and left the room. "I'm sorry, Min."  
"It's nothing. She didn't know. OK, I'll just call Rick and he'll take me home."  
"Hey, I said that I'll take you home and I will."  
"You don't have to. You better stay here, or you'll get into trouble."  
"Don't talk nonsense." He said and you both left the nurse's office.

When you left the school the lesson was already started so there weren't any students outside and you were happy about it. A racket won't help you with your headache. When you reached the limo you got in and took out your cell phone. "Who are you calling?" Seto asked, as he told the driver your home adress.  
"I'll call Rick and let him know that I'm going home." You said as you waited until your brother would pick up the phone.  
"Hello?" You heard his voice on the other side.  
"Hi, Rick. Are you home?" You asked.  
"No, not yet. Why are you asking?"  
"It just happened that I have a fever and I'm on my way home."  
"You have a fever? Just great. OK, I'll be home after about 15 minutes. When you'll get there go to bed and wait for me."  
"OK, bye."  
"Bye." You hung the phone and sighed. Seto put his arm around your shoulders and rested your head on his chest. After a few moments the limo stopped and you sat up. Seto got out of the limo with you after him. You unlocked the door to your house and were about to say goodbye to Seto when he shook his head.  
"Don't even think that I'll leave you alone in the house."  
"How did you know that Rick wasn't home?" You asked suspiciously.  
"You did call him. I heard when he said that he's not home."  
"Oh. It's really not necessary, Seto." You said as you closed the door when Seto got in.  
"I know, but still I don't want to leave you alone." He said as he wrapped his hands around your waist.  
"You'll catch the fever from me."  
"I won't." You just shrugged and led him to the sofa. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"  
"Are you joking? I'm not going to bed while you're here."  
"And why not?"  
"Just because." You said as you sat down with him layed your head on his chest. "That stupid headache is killing me."  
"Let me get you some medicine." Seto wanted to stand up, but you wrapped your hands around his waist and made yourself more comfortable.  
"Don't go. I just found a comfortable position. Besides I'm not sure that there is any medicine in this house. And if there is, I don't know where." Seto laughed a bit and started stroking your hair. "Don't laugh, I really don't know if there is any medicine here." You said sleepily.

*Seto's POV.*

When Min said that she doesn't know if there's any medicine you laughed a bit. It's a pretty odd thing for someone not to know about medicine in their house. Either way you didn't stand up because Min was lying comfortably on your chest. You started stroking her hair in attempt to make her fall asleep. "Don't laugh, I really don't know if there is any medicine here." She said sleepily. After a few moments you felt that Min's grip around your waist loosened and you knew that she was asleep. You carefully pulled her away from your chest and gently picked her up. She started moving in your arms and you thought that she'll wake up, but she didn't. You made your way upstairs and into her room. Luckily for you the door was open and you went in. You gently placed her on her bed and took off her shoes before placing the covers over her. You smiled at her sleeping form. *She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. Like an angel.* You kissed her cheek and felt that the fever was going away slowly. You left her room and went downstairs. Unfortunately you met her brother downstairs. *Just my luck.*

*Rick's POV.*

Min just called you and said that she had a fever and was on her way home. *I should have known that it wasn't a good idea for her to go out with that Kaiba kid for the night. But she wouldn't listen to me.* "Something's wrong, Rick?" A voice snapped you out of your thoughts. You turned around and saw a girl with light brown, almost blonde hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a green sweater and blue jeans. That was Claire, she was about two years younger than you and she worked here as 2nd coach for your team.  
"Well, sort of. My sister is on her way home with a fever and they didn't finish their training." You said pointing to your team.  
"Oh. Then go home. I'll make sure that they'll finish it." She said kindly.  
"Thanks, Claire. You're the best." You said as you put a friendly hand on her shoulder.  
"It's nothing really. I hope that she'll get better soon." She said shyly blushing a bit. You just smiled and went to your car. Claire was always a very kind person, but you couldn't figure her out. When she was training your team she was like a real coach: stern and demanding, but when she was around you she acted the opposite way. You couldn't really figure out why. *At least Min isn't acting like that, I hope.* you thought as you got out of your car and went into your house.

You opened the door and looked around. You didn't see Min anywhere. Her school bag was on the floor, so she probably was in her room. You heard footsteps coming down the stairs and waited. You thought that it was Min but you were wrong. It was Kaiba. *What the hell is he doing here?* you thought as you eyed him suspiciously. It seemed that he was as surprised as you. You stood there looking at one another for a moment when you decided to end the silence. "What are you doing here?"  
"I brought Min back home from school. Because of her fever she fell asleep on the couch so I carried her to her room. I think the fever is weakening." He answered. You had to admit that you were surprised by the answer. *Maybe he's really not such a bad guy after all.* you thought and nodded.  
"I see. Thank you for taking care of her." You said and extended your hand to him. He shook it and then left. You went upstairs and into Min's room. She was lying on her bed asleep. The sheets were covering only her legs. *She probably uncovered her self.* You saw her shoes by the side of her bed. *That's interesting.* you thought and made your way to her. You kneeled down by her side and put your hand on her forehead. It was pretty warm and you could tell that she really had a fever. You pulled the sheets to her chin and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams, Min." You said and left her room.

FF Friday morning. 1 day until departure

*Your POV.*

"Rick, let me go to school!" You whined as you followed your brother all over the house.  
"Min, no! Just two days ago you had a fever and you have to leave to Russia tomorrow, so just deal with it." He told you.  
"But, Rick. I did not have a fever yesterday and I am bored here. Let me go to school. There I'll at least have something to do." You didn't give up.  
"Min, don't try my patience. I said no. Stay home."  
"If you won't let me go, I'll go out by myself."  
"I'll bring you back."  
"Rick, please. Do it for your favorite sister." You said as you stood in front of him.  
"Min, you're my only sister."  
"And favorite. Please, Rick. I won't get into any trouble. Please." You put on puppy dog eyes.  
"If you really want to." He sighed and you smiled widely. You hugged your brother around the neck and kissed his cheek.  
"Thank you, Rick. I love you."  
"But if I'll see even a scratch on you when you'll come home, you'll regret it."  
"I'll be fine. Don't worry."  
"You know, usually kids beg their parents to let them stay at home and you beg for me to let you go to school. Sometimes you act really strange."  
"I know. But I don't have anything to do here." You smiled and left for school.

At school

You were on your way to History when someone grabbed your arm and turned you around. You were facing Seto. "Oh, hi, Seto." You said as you smiled.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked. "You should be at home."  
"Rick told me the same thing, but I'm feeling fine. I didn't have a fever yesterday and I'm bored at my house." You smiled and kissed him quickly on the cheek. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. See you at Math." You gave him a small wave and went to your classroom.

When you entered the classroom, the gang looked up at you. "Min!" Duke yelled as he hugged you when you reached your seat.  
"Duke... can't... breathe..." You said and he finally let you go.  
"Sorry, Min." He said as he scratched the back of his head.  
"What happened, Min?" Yugi asked.  
"Yeah. You just disappeared after History." Joey added.  
"Well, I had a fever, so the nurse sent me home." You answered.  
"Are you feeling better, now?" Tea asked.  
"A lot, if not for Duke's endeavor to suffocate me." You said and you looked at him. Tristan started laughing. The classroom door opened and in walked Kiz, Ghai and another girl. You looked closely at her. She had golden hair that reached her shoulders and brown eyes. She was wearing a brown lethal jacket with a green blouse under it and a long black skirt. *She looks so familiar.* You thought as you heard Kiz call her by her name. Silvia.

*Flashback*

You were in Varron academy's library when Ghai started the 'takeover' of the academy. It was the last day of this academy with the perfect reputation it had. You were looking for Mil and Ceer and decided to search in the library. When you entered it, you saw them both lying on floor by the entry door. You looked in front of you and saw one of the principal's 'pets'. Silvia. She was a photographer for the school's newspaper and was one of those students that could do anything and wouldn't be punished by the principal. You decided to put all dots on I. You came closer to her. "First, this school accepts all of us as transfer students, and now it wages war. I want an explanation." You said calmly.  
"Well, think about it. Our school has already become a media magnet by taking in the notorious 1368's students. Dimir wants to show that this school is capable of reforming even the worst of delinquents. Doing so, will skyrocket Varron academy's reputation and give a huge boost in spreading Dimir's disciplinary policies to an even larger scale." She explained.  
"So, basically this is all just one big publicity stunt."  
"In a sense, yes. But what can you do about it?"  
"I plan to keep my low profile, so I won't be getting involved much further. I'm just here for those two, over there." You said as you motioned towards Mil and Ceer.  
"You know, Kiz told that I shouldn't try and mess with you."  
"That's good advice."  
"Unfortunately, I'd rather face you than answer to Dimir." She moved to her left and you moved to your right. A bookshelf was separating both of you, but you could see her moves. When the bookshelf ended you tried to punch her, but she moved too fast. Silvia ran behind you and tried to kick you from the back but you grabbed her leg and swung her above you. She landed with a thud and looked up at you. You took a fighting stance. Without second thoughts, Silvia again ran behind you and tried to punch but you moved your head to the side and caught her hand. You threw her over your shoulder and she landed on her back. "What do you have?" She asked still lying on the floor. "Eyes in the back of your head or something?"  
"No, but I can read your moves from a mile away." You answered as you watched her stand up.  
"In that case, it's a good thing I know when to quit. You win, hands down." You looked at her and went to where Mil and Ceer were lying. You picked the girl in one of your arm, threw her over your shoulder, and then picked up Mil.  
"If you really look out for this school, maybe you should try showing a little more determination." You said as you made your way to the door.  
"Let me get one thing straight. I don't look out for anyone else, but myself." Silvia said and you stopped in your tracks. "Personally, I couldn't care less whatever happens to this place." After those words, you turned around and looked at her.

*End flashback*

"Hi, Min." said Kiz. "I think you remember Silvia."  
"Oh, I do." You said as you looked at her.  
"Min? You're the one from the library, right?" Silvia asked, you nodded. "I didn't think that I'll see you again."  
"Neither did I." You answered coldly. The bell rang which meant that the lesson had started.

After History

Nothing interesting happened through History. Everyone was reading their books and analyzing The World War I. You went to your locker and grabbed your Math book. When you closed it, someone grabbed your shoulder, turned you around and harshly hit you against the locker. You winced and dropped your book. "Dropped your book, bookworm?" A voice asked and you looked up. You saw a person, which was a twice time bigger than you were. You saw two of his friends standing at each side of you. Before you could say anything, you heard the annoying voice of Sarah Connors.  
"That's her guys. Teach her a lesson." With that, the guy that was in front of you grabbed your throat and pinned you to your locker.  
"We'll just have a bit of fun with you, sweetheart. It won't hurt a lot." He said and chuckled.  
"Let me go." You said calmly and coldly.  
"Don't tell me what to do, because I'm bigger and there are more of us." He said.  
"I think that you're mistaken." You turned your head to your right and saw Kiz and Legend standing in front of those three jerks.  
"Oh, please. Two school boys and a girl. Don't make me laugh. Better leave this place kids and leave the girl to me. Then maybe I won't beat you up."  
"Unfortunately we don't leave one of our friends in trouble." Kiz said.  
"Oh, how romantic. Maybe this is your girlfriend and..." The one that was holding you couldn't finish the sentence because you kicked him to where it hurts. He winced in pain and backed away from you. You quickly made your way to Kiz and Legend. "You'll pay for this, bitch!" He yelled as the three of them attacked you. Since you all were experienced in fighting you took them out without much endeavors.  
"Next time, choose your opponents wisely." Legend said as you grabbed your book and the three of you went to Math.  
"They always treat you like that?" Kiz asked.  
"No, but there's one person that hates me here and she's doing everything to make my life a living hell." You explained.  
"Because?" Legend asked.  
"Because I'm dating the guy that she worships and unfortunately to her, he doesn't pay any attention to her." You said casually.  
"WHAT?" They both yelled. You turned to them and looked at them confused.  
"Is there something wrong?" You asked.  
"Umm... I thought that you just said that you were dating someone." Kiz said.  
"Yes. Is there something wrong?" Kiz blinked at your response and looked at Legend. He just nodded and Kiz came to your left side while Legend was walking on your right side.  
"You see, Min." Kiz said as he put a friendly hand around your shoulders. "I saw how you were fighting and how you were acting with Ghai. And since I know that you broke up with him it's just a bit surprising."  
"Well, I don't see what's so surprising about it." You said as you took his hand off your shoulders.  
"OK, then I have another question. Who is he?" Kiz asked and you looked at him annoyed.  
"Kiz, don't you think that it's not your business who is her boyfriend?" Legend asked smiling.  
"Precisely." You said in agreement.  
"Well, maybe you're right. But I still want to know." Kiz whined.  
"You could've asked Ghai or Zumi. They know." You answered annoyed.  
"Oh, come on, Min. Tell me."  
"I believe it is Seto Kaiba." Legend said and you looked at him curiously. *Either someone told him or he's still very observant.* you thought as you nodded.  
"Him?" Kiz asked shocked. "But what do you see in him?"  
"Don't dwell on appearances, Kiz. That's one of the most important tactical rules." Legend said before you could say anything. Kiz started mumbling and you just giggled.

When you got to your Math class, you saw that there was barely anyone inside. You saw Seto sitting in his seat, reading a book. You smiled and made your way to your seat, which was right behind his. You placed your thing on the desk and poked Seto to the side. He turned around a bit annoyed, but when he saw you, he smiled and put down his book. "I'm glad that you made it." He said and took your hand. You could feel that Ghai was watching you from his seat, but you shrug it off. After a moment, Zumi came to you and hugged you.  
"I'm glad that you're feeling better, sweetie." She said as she took a chair and placed it by you desk. "Tell you what. I'll predict your future."  
"What?" You asked confused. "Zumi, I don't believe in those things."  
"So what? Just for fun. I know that you want to." She said as she smiled at you. You looked at Seto and he just shrugged his shoulders.  
"Fine." You sighed. "What do I have to do?"  
"Well, since the love of your life is right in front you I'll make the prediction that would be interesting for him, too." She said as she took out two pieces of paper from her pocket and gave it to you and Seto. "Now write your favorite color, your favorite quote and how do you see your family life in the future." You both looked at her like crazy but did it. You didn't know what Seto wrote, but you wrote that your favorite color is blue, your favorite quote is 'sometimes, the love we are looking for is right in front of us, too close for the eyes to see it. So close your eyes and let your heart see it for itself' and as for the family in the future you wrote that you wanted to have a husband who would love you and who you would love and have a few kids.

*Zumi's POV.*

You took back the pieces of paper from Min and Seto and looked at them. The thing that shocked you was that the papers were almost identical. The only thing that was different was the quote. Min wrote 'sometimes, the love we are looking for is right in front of us, too close for the eyes to see it. So close your eyes and let your heart see it for itself' and Kaiba wrote 'past is just the door that you forgot to lock'. What family do they see in the future is the same and the color is almost the same. Min wrote that it's blue and Kaiba wrote that it's dark shades of blue. *I never saw something like that. They really are meant for each other.*

*Your POV.*

Zumi looked a little shocked at your papers, and then she tore them apart and threw them out. "I think you don't want others to see those papers." She smiled. "Well, all I can say is that you guys are meant for each other." You smiled and blushed a bit. "Now for the next part. Min, give me for hands." You did as you were told and Zumi looked at your palms. "You will have to make decisions in your life. You always had to make them. Not all of them were right and not all of them will be right, but in the end, everything will be all right. I'm talking about your relationship and family life. When you'll make a family with the right person everything will be fine. Now clench your fists." You clenched them and Zumi looked closely at them. When she finally looked at you, she was grinning.  
"What is it?" You asked confused.  
"You'll have three kids." She said.  
"How many?" You couldn't believe what you just heard. Just a few years ago, you thought that you won't even create a family and now your friend told you that you'll have three kids. You looked at Seto, who was as shocked as you were. "So, how many will I adopt?" You asked and Zumi just laughed.  
"None." She leaned closer, so no one else could hear what she'll say next. "You'll give birth to three children and they all will be great kids." She winked at you and left to her seat when the bell rang.  
"Well, that was more information than I expected." You said still a bit shocked.  
"Oh, yeah." Seto agreed as he smiled one last time to you, before the teacher came into the classroom.


	15. Chapter 15

"Min, wake up." Your brother shook you.  
"What time is it?" You asked still laying under your sheets.  
"It's 5 a.m. Get up."  
"Five more minutes, and I'll get up." You said as you turned on your side.  
"If you say so." Rick said and you heard him leave your room.

*Rick's POV.*

You tried to wake Min up, but she just didn't get up. *I won't play with her.* You knew that if she'll fall asleep you won't be able to wake her up, so you left her room and went to the bathroom. *She'll hate me for this, but I must wake her up.* You filled the bath with cold water and went to Min's room. "Min?" You said and when she didn't answer you knew that she was asleep. You picked her up with her sheets and went into the bathroom. You sat her in the cold water and the moment her warm body touched the icy water she jumped with fear and stood up in the bathtub.  
"What the hell were you doing, Rick!" She yelled.  
"I told you to wake up. Just be happy that I didn't pour the cold water on you while you were still in your bed. Now get dressed we have to get to the airport." You said as you turned to leave the bathroom.  
"Rick?"  
"What?" You turned to your sister and that was a big mistake. She threw the wet sheet to you and it hit your face.  
"That's what you get for waking me like that!" She yelled and got out of the bathtub.

*Your POV.*

You went into your room to get dressed when you heard fast footsteps. You didn't have the time to turn around when you felt hands on your arms that dropped you to your bed. You tried to get up but the one that pushed you onto your bed held you tight. You felt arms go to your sides and start tickle you. Since your were lying on your stomach you didn't see who it was. "So that's how you treat your one and only brother?" You heard Rick's voice as he continued to tickle you.  
"Rick, stop! It tickles!" You yelled through laugh.  
"Say that you're sorry." Your brother said laughing as he continued to tickle you. You hated tickling since you were little and Rick always used that to get something out of you.  
"I won't." You said as you tried to get away from him, but his grip was too tight. He continued to tickle you and you couldn't bare it anymore. "Fine. I give up. I'm sorry." You said through laughs and Rick let you go. You turned on your back and saw your brother laughing hardly.  
"You're still the same, Min. Still afraid of tickling."  
"You'll pay for this, Rick." You said as you reached for your pillow. Suddenly the doorbell rang and you looked at your brother. "Who can that be?"  
"Get dressed and come down." Rick said as he left your room still laughing.  
"I won't forget this, Rick." You said quietly as you followed him out of your room with a pillow in your hand. You heard that he opened the door and greeted someone. At that moment, you threw that pillow at him and it hit the target. You laughed a bit and went back to your room. You grabbed your clothes and you were about to exit your room, Rick opened the door and threw the pillow at you.  
"Get dressed, Min. And don't even think about throwing that pillow at me again." He said as he smiled and left your room.

*Claire's POV.*

Rick asked you to go to the race in Moscow with him and his sister to help. You agreed and now were on your way to his house. You had a little crush on him so you were a bit nervous.

You rang the doorbell and waited for anyone to answer. It was 5.30 a.m. and you hoped that Rick and Min were ready. The door opened and you saw a smiling Rick standing in front of you. "Hi, Claire." He said.  
"Hello, Rick." You answered shyly.  
"I'm glad that you made it. Please come in." He said and motioned for you to come in. When you were about to come in a pillow hit Rick's head and you heard a laugh from the inside. Rick looked slightly annoyed. "Make yourself comfortable, Claire. I'll be back soon." He said as he grabbed the pillow and closed the door behind you. He quickly went upstairs and you sat on the couch that was in the room. After a few minutes, Rick came back and sat next to you. "Can I get you anything?" He asked politely.  
"No, thank you, Rick."  
"If you say so."  
"So that's how your sister is in the morning?" You asked as you motioned to the stairs.  
"Yes. Unfortunately it's difficult for her to wake up at 5 a.m. and well, we just got into a friendly fight." He said as he sighed and you giggled.  
"She's a nice girl."  
"She is. Just sometimes gets a bit stubborn."  
"I see. Oh, I almost forgot. I've sent the motorcycle to Russia and unfortunately we won't be able to come near it until the day of the race."  
"What? Why is that?" He asked.  
"Apparently the last time someone cheated and filled the motorcycle with the fuel that was forbidden and from then they are acting this way." You explained.  
"And what about the tires? What if the weather will change completely and we'll have to change the tires."  
"Unless the temperature will be a minus, you won't be able to come near the tires."  
"That's ridiculous."  
"Probably."

*Your POV.*

You got dressed into your everyday clothes and grabbed your bag with all your things from your room. You put in extra clothes, your racing outfit (a different one) and other stuff that you might need. When you got out of your room, your cell phone rang and you answered it. "Hello?" You said.  
"Good morning, beautiful." You recognized Seto's voice and it made you smile.  
"Good morning to you too, handsome. What's up?"  
"I just called to see if you were already awake and to remind you that your planes leaves in less than 30 minutes."  
"I know, I know. Rick is talking about it all morning. How about you? Won't you miss your plane?"  
"Don't worry about me. I'll be in Russia before you will."  
"Don't brag." You said playfully.  
"I'm not bragging."  
"OK. Then I'll see you later."  
"Yeah. Bye."  
"Bye." You hung the phone and went downstairs. You saw Rick and Claire sitting on the couch talking about something. You saw Claire a few times before and you liked her. You knew that she liked your brother more than a partner or a friend, although she never told it. You could see it by yourself. You tried convincing your brother into asking her out but he just kept saying that Claire doesn't like him like that. *Men. Sometimes they can be so blind.* You thought and put your bag on the ground. "Hello, Claire." You said and both of them turned to you.  
"Good morning, Min." She said as they stood up and Rick took his car keys.  
"It wasn't such a good morning to me." You said glaring at Rick.  
"What do you mean?" She asked laughing as you all walked to the door.  
"Oh nothing. Just my brother... Hey!" Before you could finish your sentence, Rick pushed you out of the house.  
"Move it, Min." Rick said throwing you your bag.  
"Oh, don't think that I'll be quiet about what you did to me, Rick." You said trying to sound angry. Rick just ruffled your hair.  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say." He said as he opened the trunk. Claire started laughing lightly.  
"So what did he do? Spill cold water on you while you were sleeping?" She asked bringing her bag to the trunk.  
"Actually, he put me into cold water, but it's almost the same." You said as you threw your bag into the trunk. You made your way to the car door and looked at Rick and Claire. Rick took Claire's bag and threw it into the trunk, and then he did the same with his bag. *He didn't help me.* You thought and then smiled at them. You got into the car and watched as your brother opened the car doors for Claire. *Oh yeah. He likes her also.* You thought as the car started moving.

FF to the airport.

You didn't really like the whole flying thing, but unfortunately you didn't have a choice. Your flight leaves at 6 a.m. and you have to fly for 18 hours. (OK, I really have no idea how long the flight would take from Japan to Russia. I tried counting it but oh well. It just so happens that Moscow is far away. So just play along, OK? ^_^)

Your bags were on their way to the plane and so were you and Rick with Claire. When you got to your seats, you turned off your cell phone and tried to relax a bit. The pilot said 'Hello' to everyone and the plane started moving. You tried to convince yourself that everything will be alright but it just didn't work. "What's wrong, Min?" Asked Claire, who was sitting on your left. You turned your face from the window to her.  
"Everything is fine, Claire. I just don't like flights." You said as you sighed.  
"I understand. You should try to get some sleep. It's a pretty long flight."  
"Yeah, I know. Thanks, Claire." She just smiled. You looked at your sleeping brother who was sitting next to Claire on her left and smiled. You turned your head to the window and watched the clouds. You sighed and closed your eyes.

*Dream*

It was a sunny day and you were sitting in some kind of room. You heard yelling and laughing outside so you stood up from the couch and went outside. There you saw a boy and a girl playing together. *They're probably brother and sister.* You thought as you noticed their similarity. The kids saw you and waved. You smiled. You felt strong arms wrap around your waist and pull you close. "How are you feeling?" You heard a familiar voice.  
"I'm feeling fine." You answered. The man that was holding you kissed your cheek.  
"Who do think it will be. A boy or a girl?" He asked and you felt his hands slightly stroke your stomach. You bent your head down and saw your tummy. You were pregnant. "So what do you think?"

*End dream*

You woke up to feel that you were still flying. You sat up and saw Rick and Claire asleep. Claire's head was on Rick's shoulder and his head was on hers. You stretched and looked around. "OK. So what can I do to make time pass by quicker?" You asked yourself.  
"You could read a book." You heard someone and turned your head. You saw your brother awake.  
"Shouldn't you be asleep?" You asked teasingly. Rick just glared at you and went back to sleep. You looked around and saw that Claire brought a book, so you took it.

End of the flight

It was midnight when you landed in Moscow. Although you slept through the bigger part of the flight, you still felt tired. You grabbed your stuff and the three of you went to the hotel. "Here's the key to your room, Min." Rick said. "Go and have a rest. In the morning we'll have to take care of your registration." You nodded and went to your room.

Morning

You woke up from the sound of something knocking at your door. You got out of your bed and opened the door. There stood Claire, ready to leave. "Good morning." You mumbled.  
"Good morning, Min." Claire answered smiling. "Your brother asked me to wake you and show you the track of the race. Get ready."  
"What time is it?" You asked yawning.  
"It's 8 a.m."  
"It's still early. Let me get some sleep." You said as you closed the door and went back to your bed. Unfortunately, Claire opened the door and came in.  
"I know that you like to sleep, but not today. Now get up." She said as she draws the curtains and the sun filled the room.  
"Did Rick tell you what to do to make me wake up?" You asked as you pulled the covers over your head.  
"No. I know what to do myself. Now get up." Claire pulled your covers away and sat up.  
"Fine! I'll get up!" You got out of your bed and went to the shower.

After the shower, you put on your jeans and a cardigan and left the hotel with Claire. "I'll show you where to go and you'll take it from there. I'll go to see if your motorcycle is still in a good shape. Although, I'll probably won't be able to do anything."  
"Claire?"  
"What?"  
"What if it'll rain and the race track would be all muddy? Then we'll have to change the tires, but how we will do it if we can't come near it?"  
"That's why you must go through the track and look around. Although the weatherman said that, it should be sunny today and tomorrow. Let's hope that he was right. Come on." You followed Claire to the main square and saw flags that rather made a track. "These flags indicate the track. Follow them and you'll go through the whole race track."  
"Wait a minute. Does the track go through the forest?" You asked.  
"Yes."  
"But how will you be able to see the race there?"  
"We won't. When all of you will enter the forest we'll wait until you come out."  
"That's strange. No one ever had done that." You said and Claire just shrugged. "OK, I'll take it from here. Thanks for the info, Claire." Claire just nodded and went to another direction. You sighed and followed the road that the flags made. Suddenly you felt someone take your hand and you quickly turned around to see a smiling Seto. "Seto?" You asked a bit surprised. He just smiled and you hugged him. He hugged you back. "I'm so happy that you're here. How did you know that I'll be here?"  
"Well, when I came here yesterday, I saw those flags, so I figured out that they probably indicate the race track. And since I knew that you'll come here eventually..." He didn't have to finish the sentence because you understood him.  
"I have to go through the race track. Want to come along?" You asked.  
"That would be my pleasure." You smiled and made your way through the track. While walking, Seto laced his fingers with yours and it made you smile even more.

When you entered the forest, you looked around. The forest was dense and the trees made it look creepy. "Not the most joyful place, wouldn't you say?" You asked.  
"I thought you liked forests." Seto replied.  
"I do, but this forest isn't the place I would like to spend my day in. It just... doesn't feel right."  
"You're scared?" Seto asked.  
"No, I'm not scared. I just don't like this place, that's all." And it was the truth. You didn't feel fear, you just didn't like being here. Seto smiled and wrapped his hand around your waist and pulled you closer. With him by your side, you felt safe and it didn't matter where you were. You looked at your feet and saw the mud on your shoes. *Mud?* You thought and looked around. The whole racetrack was muddy. "It's mud." You said quietly.  
"What about it?" Seto asked looking down at you.  
"Now it's still dry and hard, but if it will rain, the whole track will turn into a real mud bath, which means that it will be very slippery here and we can't change our tires."  
"What do you mean you can't change the tires?"  
"Because someone cheated last time, they decided to keep the motorcycles away from the racer and the crew. We can't come near them, even if we tried."  
"That's ridiculous."  
"Oh yeah. Let's just hope that it won't rain."  
"What will you do if it rains?"  
"I'll just have to be really careful while driving through this place." You answered plainly. Seto turned you so now you were facing him.  
"You got to be kidding." He said worried.  
"I'm not. It won't be the first time I'll drive through mud."  
"What does your brother say about it?"  
"All those times he tried to convince me to drop out but I didn't listen to him. Why are you asking?"  
"Min, you shouldn't risk like that. You could get hurt. I couldn't bear to lose you, Min. And I don't think that your brother could too." Seto said as he looked into your golden eyes. You saw that he was concerned about you. You were happy that he cared about you, but at the same time, you were angry with yourself for making him worry.  
"Don't worry, Seto. Everything will be fine. You'll see. Tomorrow evening we'll be together. I promise." You smiled and kissed him gently. Although you were sure about everything, something deep inside of you said that you won't be able to keep your word.

Evening

You were lying on your bed in your hotel room. You were thinking about what Seto told you today. That he and Rick couldn't bear losing you. *He's right. If anything happens to me, Rick will never forgive himself. If not him, I wouldn't be in this motorcycle stuff.* You thought as you remembered the day when you decided to be a racer.

*Flashback*

It was a warm summer day and the vacation just started. You were 10 years old and Rick was 15. He had a race after a few weeks so he was getting ready in the yard. Your parents didn't like the idea of Rick becoming a racer, but since his grades were one of the best, your parents didn't ban him from his hobby, although they were scared of him getting hurt. You went outside and saw your brother working with his motorcycle. "Hey, Rick. What are you doing?" You asked as you came closer.  
"I just finished repairing the engine and I'm on my way to try it out. Want to come with me?" He asked as he showed a spare helmet.  
"Sure!"  
"Mom! I'm going to see how the engine is working and I'm taking Min with me!"  
"Just be careful, Rick!" Your mother shouted. You grabbed the spare helmet and put it on. You got on the motorcycle after your brother, and he drove down the street. When you got back home, you were happy because you finally got a chance to drive with your brother.  
"I want to become a racer too, Rick." You said and your brother just ruffled your hair.  
"You should think about other things at the moment, Min." He said as you both entered the house.

*End flashback*

Of course, that day no one believed that you would actually become a racer. You heard a knock on the door and your brother entered your room. "Hi, Min."  
"Hi."  
"So, did you go through the track?" he asked.  
"Yeah."  
"And?"  
"If it will rain, we'll have a problem."  
"Why is that?"  
"Because the ground is muddy and after the rain it will become slippery."  
"It should be sunny."  
"Let's hope."  
"You're OK, Min?" He asked as he sat down on your bed.  
"Yeah. I just remembered the day I said that I'll be a racer."  
"Yeah, I remember it too. We thought that you'll forget the idea when you grow up, but you didn't."  
"Yeah. Mom was mad at you because I started talking about motorcycles as well."  
"I remember when she yelled at me about putting that idea into your head."  
"Yeah. Those were good days." You said as you sighed.  
"You mean you're not happy now?" Rick asked.  
"I am. I have a brother that cares about me. I have a boyfriend that loves me. But if mom and dad would be here, it would be a lot better."  
"Don't be sad, Min. You know that even if they're not here, they still watch you and love you. And they're trying to put some sense into you about life, but you're not listening." You chuckled a bit and your brother stood up from your bed. "Get a good night's sleep, Min. Tomorrow's the big race."  
"I know. Good night, Rick."  
"Good night, Min." Your brother left the room and you went into the shower.

When you were out, you got into the bed and instantly fell asleep. After a few hours, you woke up from the sound of thunder. You got out of the bed and looked through the window. It was raining heavily. *That's not good.* You thought as you continued to look through the window.

Morning

You got into the shower and put on your racing outfit. Since it was pretty cold outside you put on long black pants and a black lethal jacket. (The outfit is almost the same that was that you wore in Domino race just add long sleeved jacket and long pants ^_^) You got out of the room and saw Rick leaving his. "Min? Are you sure that you want to race at this weather?"  
"Yes."  
"Maybe you should drop out, Min."  
"Rick, I'm not going to drop out. Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Let's go. I don't want to be late." You smiled and left the hotel after Claire was ready.

At the square, you saw your motorcycle. You went to it and closely looked at it. "It seems that everything's fine." You said as you finished the inspection. You felt a hand on your shoulder and turned around. In front of you stood Seto looking worried. "Hi, Seto."  
"Min, are you going to race?" He asked.  
"Of course. Don't worry, I'll be fine." You assured him.  
"But I am worried, Min."  
"You're just like Rick. Remember the promise that I made you yesterday." You kissed him on the lips. "I'll be fine. Really. Well, I should get to the start." Seto kissed you the last time.  
"Just be careful, Min." You just nodded at what he said and went to the start with your motorcycle.

*Seto's POV.*

You watched as Min went to the start and you started to hate yourself. *I should've stopped her.* "Kaiba?" You turned around and saw Min's brother. "Did you talk to her?" You knew what he meant by that question and nodded.  
"Yes, I talked to her, but she didn't listen."  
"She's stubborn. Not even I can make her change her opinion. Come here, we'll wait for her at the finish." You followed Rick to where the race should end and watched as all of the racers got in their positions at the start. *Just be careful, Min.* You thought as the judge shot out the gun and the motorcycles started moving.  
"How long will this race last?" You asked.  
"About 30 minutes. But the fact that the road is slippery it could last a bit longer."

You've been standing by the finish line for more than 30 minutes and still not even one racer finished the race. You turned your head to Rick. He looked even more worried that you. After another 10 minutes, you heard the motorcycle's burr and looked who finished. A person drove out of the forest and everyone started cheering. *Min should come back soon.* You thought as the person hit the finish line. Everyone was cheering him but after 5 minutes everyone got silent. Not because the winner was saying something, but because no one else got out of the forest. *This can't be good.* You thought as you watched Rick. "At least someone should've finished by now." He said. The people started discussing this event when someone yelled.  
"Look! One is coming back!" Everyone looked at the direction where the person pointed and saw another racer. The strange thing about him was that he was running back. He didn't have his motorcycle with him or his helmet. When he finally reached us, he started panting and talking between gaps.  
"Quickly... There was... A huge crash in the forest... Send the paramedics... NOW!" You felt as your heart went into the bottom of your feet.  
"Damn it." Rick and you said in unison.


	16. Chapter 16

*Your POV.*

Seto kissed you the last time before the race and told you to be careful. You just nodded at what he said and went to the start with your motorcycle. When you reached the spot, you stood next to your vehicle and waited for the signal to get on the motorcycle. You looked at your opponents. Mostly guys competed in the race. On your right, there was probably a guy from France because you heard him talk in French language. You weren't a real pro at this language but you could talk with people. He looked at you with interest but turned his eyes to his motorcycle. And on your left was a guy from America. "Hey, beautiful. What are you doing here?" He asked. You turned around so you were facing him.  
"Isn't it clear for you already?" You replied emotionlessly.  
"I wouldn't ask if I knew the answer, don't you think?"  
"Then you probably should go to the doctor to check your vision or your mental condition, if you still don't understand." You said and the French boy chuckled. *So he understands English.* You thought as the judge told all of you to get on your motorcycles.  
"You should drop out already, girly. Because I'm going to win and then you'll run to your mommy and cry your eyes out." At the mention of your mother, you twitched.  
"Time will show who the best is." You said as you got on your motorcycle and put on your helmet. When the signal was given, all of you started your engines. When the judge shot out all the racers drove away from the start line. The road before the forest was great so you got into the lead with other two racers. It was the racer from America and another one. When you entered the forest, you were 'greeted' by mud and a slippery racetrack. You made a turn, your hind wheel slipped on the mud, and you almost lost your balance. Luckily, you were able to control your motorcycle and you continued the race. You heard that behind you someone slipped on the turn and fell from his or her motorcycle. You wanted to stop and check if everything is fine but you heard that other motorcycles didn't stop which meant that everything was fine. You, the American racer and the other one took the lead and raced among yourselves. When you come up some kind of bridge, you saw the scarp. It wasn't steep and you could land safely at the bottom, but still, you didn't want to try it. When the three of you passed the bridge, you slipped on the turn and were behind the both racers. You were able to catch up to the second one and now both of you were driving along side one another. Unfortunately, the first racer somehow slipped with his motorcycle and the mud was thrown on your and the other one's helmets. You immediately stopped because you couldn't see anything. The front of the motorcycle was turned straight to the scarp. You didn't know how you did it but you weren't very interested because you were trying to clean away the mud on your helmet so you could finish the race. You turned your head to your left and saw that the racer that was riding next to you also was trying to clean away the mud. You heard a motorcycle burr and saw as another racer slipped on the turn and was coming straight at you. At first, you didn't pay attention to it, but then you saw that he couldn't control his motorcycle and was going to crash into you. *If he'll hit me I'll be in a lot of trouble.* You thought as you quickly drove straight and down the scarp. While driving down you heard a huge crash. *Damn it.* You thought and tried to go down the scarp as carefully as possible. When you were down your motorcycle tripped over something and you couldn't hold your balance and fell down. Since you had a helmet on you didn't hit your head hard but you cut your arm into some kind of chip. You quickly stood up ant took off your helmet and touched your head. You didn't feel any blood on your head which meant that your head was fine. You sighed heavily and looked at your arm. There was a pretty big cut going from your shoulder to your elbow and the blood was coming out of it. *Let's hope that I'll be able to wait until the paramedics arrive.* You thought as you took a step towards the scarp. Unfortunately, something was wrong with your leg and you tripped. You looked at your right leg. You could move it, which meant that your leg wasn't broken. *It's probably just a huge bang.* you thought as you tried to make your way up the scarp. It was difficult and painful but you managed. Once back on the track you looked around. What you saw made you gasp. There was a racer lying on the track and a motorcycle on him. You made your way to him as fast as you could with a hurting leg and kneeled down. You carefully took off his helmet and saw that he was still conscious, but barely. You recognized the American racer. "Hey. Talk to me." He looked at you.  
"I want to sleep." He said and closed his eyes.  
"You can't go to sleep. You must stay awake. You hear me? If you'll fall asleep you might never wake up." He opened his eyes and looked at you. "That's better. Have anyone passed through here?" You asked and he just shook his head.  
"They probably are stuck somewhere." He said.  
"I see. Where's the other racer? The one that hit you?"  
"I don't know. Try looking somewhere in the bushes." You nodded and made your way to the bushes. Without long searches, you found him. He was lying beside his motorcycle. You took off his helmet and tried to make him wake up. When he finally opened his eyes, you recognized the French guy from the start.  
"How are you?" You asked.  
"I am fine. But my... jambe hurt." He answered with a French accent. *Jambe?* You tried to remember what does this word mean in French. *Leg.*  
"Show me." You looked at his leg. He probably hit it hard but nothing serious. "Listen. I need you to help me." You tried speaking out.  
"Help? What does it mean?" He asked. You sighed and tried to put the sentence in French.  
"L'aid. Il me faut ta l'aide." (Help. I need your help.) You said. *I hope that he understood me. I didn't speak in this language for long time.* You thought as he nodded. "Est-ce que tu comprends l'anglais?" (Do you understand English?) He nodded. You pointed to his motorcycle. "Take it." He did as he was told and followed you. You told him to leave the motorcycle at the middle of the track, so everyone who would pass through would see it. You came back to the American racer and looked how he was doing. "Where does it hurt?" You asked him.  
"My legs." He said.  
"Listen. We can't move the motorcycle from you since there's only two of us. When someone will pass through here then we'll help you, OK?" He nodded. The French guy came and kneeled next to you.  
"I sorry." He said. The American nodded.  
"Hey, what's your name?" He asked you.  
"I'm Min. And you?"  
"Tom."  
"Et toi?" (And you?) You asked the French guy. "Ton nom?" (Your name?)  
"Pierrot."  
"Min. Tom." You said pointing to Tom. They both nodded and you heard a motorcycle burr. You stood up and limped to the motorcycle that was in the middle. After a few moments, you saw a racer coming. He also slipped at the turn but controlled his motorcycle. When he drove to you, he stopped and took off his helmet.  
"What happened? Whose motorcycle this is?" He asked.  
"That's not important. Listen it was a huge crash here and we need someone to go to finish and send the paramedics. Could you do it?" You asked.  
"I have barely any fuel left because something slashed my fuel tank. I don't know if it will be enough to ride to the finish. However, I can try to run. It's not that far from here."  
"It would be great." You said and he nodded and got off his motorcycle.  
"What happened?"  
"One racer hit the other one and now he's lying with a motorcycle on him and we can't move it, since there are only two of us."  
"I see. The other racers should be here in no time." You nodded and he started running. Once he was out of your sight, you heard other motorcycles. You limped to the motorcycles and waited for others to stop. As you guessed, they did. There were 5 racers that stopped and one of them was a girl. They all took off their helmets. "Why aren't you moving these motorcycles out of the way? We can't pass them." One of them said.  
"There was a huge crash here. Could you help us?" You asked. They all nodded got off their motorcycles. You led them to Tom and Pierrot. "We need to get this motorcycle off of him very carefully."  
"OK. We'll try to get it off very slowly and you watch him. If anything goes wrong, tell." One of the guys said and you and the other girl kneeled next to Tom. All of the guys started slowly picking up the motorcycle. You watched Tom's reaction. When he flinched, you told them to stop.  
"What's wrong?" You asked.  
"My legs. They hurt." He said.  
"That's because we're picking up the weight." One of them said and continued doing what they were doing. When the motorcycle was off Tom, you saw that almost all of the racers were here.  
"Let me pass." Someone said and a boy came next to Tom. "I've been through the first-aid lecture. Let me see him." You stood up and let the guy do his work. You found yourself a tree and sat down with your back to it. The same girl that was with you came and sat next to you.  
"Where's your motorcycle?" She asked.  
"It's down the scarp. If I hadn't gone down it, it could've been me under the motorcycle." You said.  
"I see. You got lucky."  
"Probably." You heard the sirens and everyone turned their heads to the sound. "They're finally here." You said as you felt dizzy and everything went black.

*Girl's POV.*

You sat next to the girl that told you about the crash. Suddenly you heard the sirens and looked into the direction the sound was coming from.  
"They're finally here." You heard her say and turned your head to her. Her eyes were closed.  
"Are you OK?" You asked and slightly shook her. She didn't answer and her head fell on your right shoulder. You looked closely at her and saw a huge cut on her right arm. It was going from her shoulder to her elbow and her right sleeve was impregnated with blood. *Damn. She lost too much blood.* One of your friends came to you and kneeled down.  
"The paramedics took care of that guy. What's with her?"  
"She lost too much blood. She needs immediate medical attention." Your friend nodded and picked up the girl. You followed him to the paramedics.  
"Take her. She lost a lot of blood." He said and one of the paramedics looked closely at her. Then nodded and told your friend to place her in the truck. After a few moments, the paramedics drove away with sirens and lights.

*Rick's POV.*

*Damn Min and all of her stubbornness.* You thought as you were driving to the hospital with Claire and Kaiba. They called you from the hospital and said that your sister was there. They didn't say what's wrong with her. You were hoping that she wasn't the one that got into the crash.

When you were at the hospital, you went to the receptionist and she called the doctor. "Hello. Are you a sibling of Miss Wolson?" He asked.  
"Yes. What happened to her?" You asked.  
"Well, she wasn't the one that got into the crash." A sigh of relief escaped your lips. "But she lost a lot of blood and we need someone that could give their blood to her. Unfortunately, with her blood-group she needs the blood from exactly the same blood-group and we don't have enough of it."  
"What is her blood-group?" Kaiba asked.  
"Group O RhD positive."  
"That's my blood-group." Kaiba said.  
"Are you sure?" You asked.  
"Yes." He answered.  
"Do you agree to give her your blood?" The doctor asked.  
"Of course." He answered quickly.  
"Then please follow me."

*Seto's POV.*

The doctor took you to do a few analysis and you were on your way to the blood transfusion. A nurse told you to lie down on the bed next to Min's and she started preparing everything. You looked at your girlfriend. Her right arm was bandaged and she had a breathing mask on her. "We're all set." The nurse said and tucked the needle into your vein. When the transfusion started, she told you to lay still. When everything was over, the nurse took out the needle and put a swab with alcohol on it. "You'll probably feel a bit dizzy, but that's normal after the transfusion."  
"Will she be alright?" You asked.  
"She should be." The nurse smiled and left the ward. You looked at Min and took her hand.  
"Please be OK." You said as the doctor came in.  
"Please leave the ward. I want to see how she is doing." You reluctantly nodded and left the ward.

Outside the ward, you saw Rick with Claire.  
"How is she?" Rick asked.  
"The doctor is now with her." You said as you sat down. After a few minutes, the doctor came out of the ward.  
"How is she?" All three of you asked in unison.  
"She'll be fine. She is sleeping now. We still aren't taking off the breathing mask just in case. However, she will be fine. You don't have to worry about a thing. You should go home and have a rest."  
"Can't we stay here through the night?" Claire asked.  
"It's not necessary and besides only one of you could stay here. When you'll decide, let me know." The doctor said and left.  
"So, which one of you will stay?" Claire asked.  
"I will." Rick and you said in unison.  
"Just as I thought." She said. "Let me stay here. That way you, Kaiba, can go and have a rest, while you, Rick, will marshal the papers about the crash and Min's motorcycle. If you won't do it quickly you'll have more problems about it."  
"I'm not leaving my sister." Rick said.  
"I know that you're worried about her, but the doctor said that she'll be fine. Let's go. We'll just finish the paperwork and come here. Besides, Kaiba will stay here. Right?" Claire tried convincing Rick and you nodded. He sighed and agreed.  
"Fine. But if anything happens let me know, Kaiba." He said sternly and you nodded.

When they were gone, the doctor came to you. "So, you will be staying with Miss Wolson?" He asked and you nodded. "Then please follow me." He said and you did as you were told. He let you into the ward. "You can spend the night here. If anything will change with Miss Wolson, call the nurse. But I'm sure that she'll sleep until the morning." He said and left the ward. You took a chair and sat next to Min's bed. You took her hand in yours. You couldn't take your eyes off her. Even in the hospital bed, she looked beautiful.  
"Please wake up, Min. Please wake up and be OK." You kissed her forehead and tightened the grip on her hand. You felt Min's hand pressing yours and you saw that she was waking up.

*Your POV.*

*Dream*

You were walking in some kind of dark place. You couldn't see anything. The darkness was surrounding you. Then somewhere far away you saw a ray of light and you started running towards it. When you reached the source of the light was coming from you saw a cracked door. You lightly opened them and saw two figures standing. "Who are you?" You asked.  
"Min, honey, don't you remember us?" A female voice rang.  
"Mom?" You asked.  
"That's right." A man's voice said.  
"Dad?" You couldn't believe that right in front of you stood your parents. The two people you haven't seen for six years.  
"My, my, how much you've grown." You mother said as she came closer to you and hugged you. "You're a real young lady, Min." She smiled to you and you smiled back with tears in your eyes. Your father came closer to you and hugged you. You just couldn't believe that they were right here. A woman with hair just like yours and with a red dress stood there smiling at you. A man with dark brown hair and golden eyes was also smiling. Your mother and father.  
"I see that you found yourself a good boyfriend." Your father said.  
"What? How did you know?" You asked shocked and they started laughing. "What do you think we're doing all the time up there? We're watching you." Your father explained.  
"He really is a good boy, but you will have to make decisions that will include him." Your mother said. "Before doing them, think wisely."  
"I will. But why did you show up just now?" You asked. "I asked for your help many times before." You said with a bit of anger as the tears ran down your cheeks.  
"We understand, sweetie." You father said as he cleaned away your tears. "But we couldn't show up then. If we would, we would have just made everything worse. But you had your brother instead of us."  
"That's right." Your mother agreed. There was a strange sound and your parents looked up. "It's time for us to go, honey. Be careful and remember that we're always watching you and trying to help you and your brother."  
"No, don't go." You grabbed your mother's hand and started crying. "I missed you. Don't leave so fast."  
"We must, honey. Everything will be alright. You have people that care for you and are waiting for you at the moment." She said.  
"What do you mean waiting for me?" You asked sobbing.  
"You'll see when you'll wake up." You father said and kissed your forehead. "Oh, and Min. I would really like to see those three grandchildren." You were shocked. You father started laughing.  
"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." And with that your parents disappeared in a bright light. You fell to your knees and started crying even harder and you suddenly felt that you were falling. You tried to grab something when you felt that someone's hand gripped your hand tightly. You pressed the hand and again you were surrounded by darkness.

*End dream*

You held the hand tightly and carefully opened your eyes. The room was dim and you saw white ceiling. You tried to move when someone held you and told you to stay still. You didn't really understand what was happening when suddenly you saw a nurse above you. She extended her hands to you and took off something. You saw that it was a breathing mask. *I'm in the hospital.* You thought as the nurse spoke. "How are you feeling Miss Wolson?" She asked.  
"Fine. I feel a bit dizzy, though." You answered.  
"It's normal. Everything's fine. Then I'll leave you for the night. If anything happens please call." She told someone and left the ward. *That's probably Rick. Boy, will he lecture me right now.* You thought as you turned your head to your right. Instead of your brother, you saw your boyfriend.  
"Seto?" You asked unsure if that was him. He didn't say anything, just stared at you with his eyes full of worry. Just now, you remembered what he asked you. *Just be careful.* You remembered his plea and felt tears coming to your eyes. You carefully sat up ignoring the pain in your arm and leg and lowered your head. You didn't know what you should say or do. When you were about you say something you felt hands on your shoulders that pulled you into an embrace. You wrapped your hands around Seto's waist and returned the hug.  
"Why, Min?" He asked. "Why did you race? You could've got killed."  
"I know, but I just..." You didn't know the right words to say.  
"But you just what? Do you have any idea how worried we were? We thought that you were the one that got into the crash." You pulled away from him and looked at him straight into his worried yet stern eyes.  
"I know, Seto. I'm sorry. It never happened before. I was sure that everything would be fine this time." You said as the tears in your eyes ran down your cheeks. Seto saw that and his eyes softened. He cleaned away the tears, wrapped his hands around your waist and carefully picked you out of the bed and placed you on his lap.  
"You really worried us Min. Next time don't do it." He said as he kissed you.  
"I won't. I promise." You smiled and leaned in and pecked his lips. You placed your head on his chest and he started slowly stroking your back. "What happened to me?" You asked.  
"You had a big cut on your hand and lost too much blood and passed out. You had a transfusion. Besides you banged your leg hard so you won't be able to walk normally for about a week." He explained.  
"A transfusion, huh? It's strange that they had enough blood for me."  
"They didn't." You pulled away from Seto's chest and looked confused at him.  
"You just said that I had a transfusion. If they didn't have blood, from whom they took it?"  
"From me." Your eyes widened.  
"You gave me your blood? That was... really nice of you, Seto." You said as you lowered your head.  
"It was either giving you my blood or finding another girlfriend. But at the moment the only girl I want is you." He said as he kissed you and you kissed back. He bit your lower lip asking for entrance that you gave him. After a few moments, you pulled away.  
"Where's Rick?" You asked.  
"He and Claire left to get all of the paperwork done. Although he didn't want to leave the hospital, Claire made him."  
"I'm glad that he's not here. At least now."  
"Why is that?"  
"Because he would lecture me and that's not what I wanted the first minute I woke up." Seto raised his eyebrow. "He's a great brother but he's too overprotective. And he lectures me. Which I hate."  
"I think everyone would hate being lectured, but you earned it."  
"You're big help." You said sarcastically. Seto just smiled.  
"You should get some sleep. Rick will be here in the morning." He picked you up and placed you back in the bed.  
"You won't leave, will you?" You asked.  
"I'll stay with you." He smiled. You nodded and layed down. Seto took your hand and started stroking it. You turned your gaze towards him and saw that he was tired. You moved in the bed and looked at Seto.  
"You're tired. Go get some sleep yourself." You smiled.  
"I said that I'll stay by your side. And I will." He answered  
"I can see that you can barely keep your eyes open. You need to rest." Seto just smiled at your words and stood up. He bent down and his head was hovering above yours.  
"Don't worry about me. Go to sleep." He said but you weren't going to give up. You grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him down so his face was inches from you. He caught himself before he fell on you. "What are you doing, Min?" You looked at him with stern eyes.  
"You'll sleep. Either you like it or you don't. I won't let you sacrifice yourself because of me. If you don't want to leave my side then you'll just have to sleep here, because I'm not giving up." You said sternly.  
"It looks like that the stern talk is a hereditary." He said laughing. "Fine. If it will make you happy I'll lay down next to you for a sec." He said as he lied next to you. You smiled and put your head on his chest. "Why were you so eager about it?"  
"Hey, you saved my life sort of speaking so I won't let you sacrifice yourself again. Besides, it's not like we're doing anything here." You said and it made you laugh.  
"What's so funny?"  
"I don't know. It just seemed funny." You said as you stopped laughing. "Seto?"  
"Hm?"  
"Have you ever dreamed your parents?"  
"No. Actually, I don't really remember them. Why are you asking?"  
"While I was asleep I dreamed my parents. They were talking to me."  
"And what did they say?"  
"They said that they're watching us from up there. And that everything will be OK."  
"I'm sure that they're watching you from above and aren't letting anything bad happen to you." You just smiled and closed your eyes. You felt Seto stroking your hair softly and you quickly fell asleep.

Morning

You felt someone shaking you and you opened your eyes. You saw two mesmerizing ice blue eyes looking straight at you. "Wake up. The doctor wants to check you." You nodded and sat up. When you did, pain shot through your right arm and you grabbed it.  
"Now, now Miss Wolson. You should really be more careful." The doctor said. You watched as Seto left the ward and you turned your gaze to the doctor. He wasn't some old professor that would only complain about everything. In fact, he was quite young. Just about Rick's age. Maybe a few years older. "You had a really deep cut. We had to sew it. And we'll have to take out the stitches." You nodded. "Now let's just rewrap your hand." He took out a bandage from his pocket and unwrapped your hand. You were a bit surprised because usually nurses rewrap wounds. He took off the bloody bandage and you saw the wound. He was right. The cut was big. The doctor sprayed something on the wound and wrapped it again. "The wound will be just fine. You can go back home even today. Every morning, rewrap your hand and after a week go to your doctor and he'll continue the treatment. As for your leg, I suggest for you not to move it too much. Don't walk a lot. Just stay home for a week. After a week your leg will be as good as new." He said smiling. You just nodded and thanked him. When the doctor left the ward, your brother walked in. *I'm in big trouble now.* You thought as you looked at him. He sat next to the bed and stared at you with a stern look. You knew that you had to say something but you just couldn't think of anything.  
"I'm sorry, Rick." You managed to say.  
"Sorry? You almost died and you're apologizing? Min, do you have any idea what we went through?" He asked angry.  
"I know that you all were very worried but everything's fine now, isn't it?"  
"Min, how many times I've told you not to risk. Why didn't you listen?"  
"I'm..."  
"Min, I'm the one who got you into this motorcycle thing. I couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you during the races."  
"I know. I'm sorry, Rick." You said and bent your head down. You brother just sighed.  
"Come here, you stubborn brat." He said as he extended his hands to you. You smiled and hugged him. You heard a knock on the door and looked at that direction. Your brother stood up and Claire went in with a bag in her hand. Your brother looked at you for one last time and exited the ward. Claire came closer and pulled out clean clothes out of it.  
"Go and get changed. You'll leave today." She said nicely. You were a bit surprised that she didn't lecture you but you were happy about it. You took the clothes and limped to the bathroom.

After you got out, you saw that the nurse brought you breakfast. "They call this breakfast?" You asked sarcastically as you sipped tea from the cup. When you swallowed the drink, you frowned and put down the cup. Claire started laughing.  
"What's wrong, Min?" She asked still laughing.  
"This tea is with honey!" You said as you grabbed an apple. "And I hate honey." Claire just smiled and helped you to get out of the ward.

Outside you saw your brother talking about something with Seto. When they saw you, they came closer. "Ready to go home, Min?" Rick asked.  
"Yeah, sure." You said as you held to the wall for support.  
"Kaiba will take you home and I'll come back tomorrow." He said.  
"Why?"  
"Because I have a lot of paperwork to do here because of the crash." He answered and you lowered your head ashamed. "OK. Let's get going." Rick said as he picked you up bridal style and carried you out of the hospital. Once outside you got into the car and it drove all of you to the airport where Seto's plane was. "See you tomorrow, Min." Your brother said as Seto carried you into the plane.

FF back to Japan (OK, nothing interesting happened through the flight.)

It was already night when you arrived. Seto brought you into the Kaiba mansion. You were really tired and wanted to go to sleep, but you knew that you had to go back home. "Hey, Min. Why don't you spend the night here and in the morning I'll take you home?" Seto suggested.  
"No, thanks. I wouldn't want to burden you." You answered as you yawned.  
"Nonsense. You're not a burden at all. You'll spend the night in the guest room and the first thing in the morning I'll take you home." He told you.  
"Well, I don't know."  
"Come on. Besides it's already late and you need to rest." You sighed.  
"Fine. But first thing in the morning you'll bring me home."  
"As you wish." He smiled and kissed your forehead. Seto picked you up bridal style and carried to the guest room.

He sat you down on the bed. "There's a bathroom if you'll want to take a shower and if you'll need anything, my room is on the right." He said when he brought your bag with your clothes.  
"Thank you for everything, Seto." You said as you kissed his cheek.  
"It's nothing." He said and left the room. You sighed and took out a T-shirt and some sweatpants. You limped to the bathroom. When you got undressed, you looked at your bandaged arm. *It looks like everything's fine. I'll rewrap it tomorrow.* You thought as you entered the shower. As you washed yourself, you saw your swollen foot. *I surely hope that after a week I'll be able to walk.* You thought as you turned off the water. You put on the clothes you brought with you and carefully exited the shower. When you closed the door of the bathroom, you accidentally stood on your swollen foot with all your weight and stumbled down. Before you could hit the floor, you felt someone catch you. You raised your head and saw Seto smiling down at you. He had already changed his clothes. Seto picked you up and once again placed you on the bed and sat next to you.  
"What are you doing?" You asked as you looked softly at him.  
"I came to wish you good night." He smiled and leaned down and kissed you. You kissed back. After a few moments, you pulled away and looked into his eyes. * He really is a good boy, but you will have to make decisions that will include him. Before doing them, think wisely.* You remembered what your mother told you. *What kind of decisions, mom? What will happen?* You thought as you looked down. "Is everything alright, Min?" Seto asked.  
"What? Yes, everything's fine." You told him.  
"Really?"  
"Yes." You smiled and pecked him on he lips.  
"Get some rest, beautiful. You need it. Good night." He said as he kissed your forehead.  
"Good night." You said and Seto stood up to leave the room but you grabbed his arm. "Stay with me tonight?" You asked making puppy-dog eyes. Seto just smiled and nodded. He got into bed next to you and wrapped his arms around your waist.

*Ghai's POV.* (OK, I know that for some time now you haven't heard about him, but still ^_^)

"Forget her, dude." Kiz said.  
"I can't. I still love her." You told your friend.  
"Are you blind, Ghai? Min loves Kaiba and everyone knows it. It was a shock for us too, but that's her decision, Ghai. You can't make someone love you." Kiz told you.  
"Kaiba will only hurt her. I will not let it happen. I'll get her back. One way or another."  
"Just don't be the one who will hurt her, Ghai." Kiz said seriously.


	17. Chapter 17

FF 1 week. Saturday December 1st

For the last week, nothing interesting happened. You spend the whole week indoors because of your leg, but now you were able to walk normally. You had to go to the doctor today so that he would take out the stitches out of your hand. "I would suggest you to go to the hospital now, Min." Rick told you while you were eating your breakfast.  
"I said that I won't go there alone." You answered as you took a bite out of the sandwich.  
"Why not?"  
"I don't like that doctor."  
"Don't be paranoid, Min."  
"I'm not paranoid. Besides, it's boring to go there alone. Why can't you go with me?"  
"I told you that I had a few things to take care of. And your motorcycle will be brought back from the repairs. Why don't you just call Kaiba and ask him to go with you. After all he is your boyfriend."  
"And you are my brother. Although, that's not a bad idea." You stood up and went to your room. You took your cell phone and called Seto. You waited a few moments when he picked up.  
"Kaiba." He said. *Well that's interesting.* You thought.  
"Hi, Seto." You said.  
"Oh, Min. Hi. I didn't see that you were calling. How are you today?" He asked.  
"I'm fine, thank you. What about you?"  
"I'm fine. So, did you want anything?"  
"Well, I was wondering that if you didn't have a lot of work today..." You couldn't finish the sentence because your brother cut you off yelling from the door.  
"Would you get to the point already?"  
"Shut up, Rick!" You shouted back.  
"Get to the point of what, Min?" Seto asked.  
"Well, I thought maybe you could go with me to the hospital to take out the stitches." You finally said.  
"Ummm... Well, I don't have a lot of work, so I would love to."  
"That's great. When are you free?"  
"How about I meet you at the park in 10 minutes?"  
"Sure. See you then."  
"See you." You hung the phone and looked at your brother.  
"Did you want anything?" You asked him.  
"No, not really." He said as he left your room. You sighed and went to your wardrobe.

You put on a pair of jeans and a sweater. Before leaving, you grabbed your coat and made your way to the park. You saw Seto standing at the entrance of the park. He turned around and saw you. You smiled as you made your way to him. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you into a loving kiss. "Hello again, beautiful." He said smiling. You smiled at him and pecked his lips. "Shall we go?"  
"The sooner the better." You answered and the both of you made your way to the hospital. While walking Seto laced his fingers with yours and that made you smile.

FF to the hospital

You've been waiting for the doctor to come and take out the stitches out of your wound. Seto was right next to you. When the doctor came in, he gave you a wide smile, but when he saw Seto next to you, his smile faded. That made you chuckle and you saw that Seto was looking at the doctor with slight annoyance. "Good afternoon, Miss Wolson. Let me take a look at your wound." The doctor said and you took off your sweater. He examined your wound and turned to you smiling. "The wound is healing perfectly. I will take the stitches out today." He said and left the ward. You sighed in frustration when the doctor left.  
"I hate that doctor." You said with a pout. Seto just laughed.  
"Now you look like a little kid, who doesn't want to go to a doctor." He said still laughing slightly.  
"Oh yeah? Hmph." You tried to sound angry as you crossed your arms and turned your head away from him. Seto just chuckled, wrapped his arms from behind you, and pulled you closer.  
"You know that you can't be mad at me." He said as he nuzzled your neck.  
"Oh yeah? Watch me." You wanted to see how far he would go. You felt him smirk against your skin as he started kissing down your neck. He put his hand under your shirt and you felt its coldness. As you felt the hand slowly going higher, you stopped it and turned to Seto.  
"Fine, fine, I'm not angry with you any more." You smiled and Seto took your hands in his.  
"I love you, Min. More than anyone in this world. Please, don't do anything so stupid next time." Seto pleaded looking into your eyes.  
"I know that you love me, Seto. I love you too, but I can't promise that. If I won't do this, then I'll probably do something just as stupid. It's just the way I am."  
"Then just promise me that you won't do anything that may risk taking your life away."  
"I promise." You smiled and pecked his lips. A few moments later, the door opened and in came the doctor with some instruments.  
"Alright then, Miss Wolson. I will take out the stitches. It won't take long but it could be painful." He said.  
"Uh... painful?" You asked a bit unsure.  
"Yes, it could be painful and maybe it won't. Anyway, I think someone like you can easily take a bit of pain." He said smiling as he took some kind of razor and a pair of tweezers.  
"Yeah, sure." You said as you turned your head away from the doctor and your wound. Seto was still sitting right next to you so he took your other hand for support. You smiled at him but twitched slightly when you felt pain. It was not that you couldn't stand it, no. It was just so sudden that you didn't even have time to prepare yourself for that. Apparently, you moved your hand a bit because the doctor spoke.  
"Now, now, Miss Wolson, don't move your hand. I wouldn't want to cut this beautiful skin of yours." He said as he proceeded working. You looked up to see Seto glaring at the doctor. He would probably ignore these words if an old doctor had said them. But this doctor was just about 23 years old. At least that's what you thought. You smiled at Seto and he smiled back at you, but he was keeping an eye on the doctor. After a few moments, everything was finished and the doctor was once again smiling at you. "There you go, Miss Wolson. Your hand is as good as new."  
"Thank you." You said plainly, as you pulled your sweater on.  
"I hope to see you again, Miss Wolson. Just under better conditions." He added forgetting the fact that Seto was in the ward. You stopped in your tracks when you heard the words and couldn't open the door from the shock.  
"I highly doubt that." Seto hissed at him.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, ." The young doctor said and Seto ushered you out of the ward.

Out of the hospital

You were still slightly shocked after what the doctor told you. "I can't believe the nerve of him. Flirting with my girlfriend while I'm in the same room." Seto said furious. You took his hand and turned him to you.  
"Thank you." You said as you kissed him.  
"It's nothing, sweetie. But I still can't believe what he told you."  
"Believe me, I was shocked too." You said as you both made your way to the park. Seto sat on a bench and pulled you into his lap. You looked into his mesmerizing blue eyes and saw a snowflake land on his head. You smiled widely.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"A snowflake just fell on your hair." You said as you looked up the sky. "It's snowing." You smiled wider as even more snowflakes landed on you and Seto.  
"You like when it snows?" Seto asked.  
"Yeah. When everything is covered in snow it looks like a magical place. Or like a field of white lilies." You said as you caught a snowflake with your hand.  
"You like white lilies?"  
"Yes. They are the most beautiful flowers." You smiled at Seto. He smiled back and pecked your lips. When he was leaning in for another kiss his cell phone rung and he grunted. You just giggled as he answered the call.  
"Kaiba." He said emotionlessly. "What? Now? Couldn't he wait until tomorrow?" From his voice, you understood that something was going wrong in Kaiba Corp. He looked at you and you just smiled and nodded, showing that you understand everything. "Fine, I'll be there." He said and hung the phone.  
"Troubles?"  
"Oh yeah. Apparently, one of the executives wants to meet me today and is already waiting at my office. Sometimes I really hate my job."  
"I understand. Don't worry. Go back to Kaiba Corp. and I'll go home. When everything will be finished, call me and we can continue our sit in the park." You said kindly.  
"You have no idea how much I love you, Min." He said and kissed you. "I'll call a limo to pick you up."  
"Don't bother, Seto. I'll walk."  
"But it's snowing."  
"Precisely. It's a beautiful day so I'll walk."  
"You just started walking normally. I will not risk you having a broken leg once more."  
"My leg wasn't broken, Seto. I'll be fine, don't worry. Just go back to Kaiba Corp."  
"Are you sure about that?"  
"Positive."  
"OK, then." You stood up and Seto escorted you to the gate of the park. There you both said good-bye and went your ways.

While walking home you heard someone calling you. You turned around to see the person you wanted to see the least. "What do you want, Ghai?" You asked coldly not bothering to stop.  
"Hey, can I talk to you, Min?" He asked walking beside you.  
"Well, you're talking to me now, aren't you?"  
"Yes, but... I..."  
"What do you want, Roberts? I really don't have time for you." You hissed still not stopping.  
"Min, I just want to talk with you, that's all. Would you stop already?"  
"What is it?" You almost yelled the question after you stopped.  
"Thank you. Maybe we could go somewhere else?"  
"Talk here if you want to talk. If not, then get lost."  
"Fine. Min, I wanted to say that I'm sorry because of what happened back in America. I didn't mean to..."  
"Didn't mean what?" You cut him off. "Didn't mean for me to see you with that wench?" You turned your head to the side because you thought you heard someone moving around the corner, but you just shrugged it off.  
"No. I didn't mean to do that to you. I'm sorry I kissed that girl. Then I didn't know how precious you are to me. Now I know when I see you walking with Kaiba. Please forgive me, Min." You were considering his words. He did seem sincere. *Everyone deserves another chance.* You thought.  
"Fine, I forgive you." You said plainly.  
"You do?" He asked stunned.  
"If I didn't mean it then I wouldn't have said it."  
"Thank you, Min. I just wanted to ask you one thing."  
"What is it?"  
"Leave Kaiba."  
"What?"  
"Leave Kaiba and come back to me, Min. He'll hurt you. He's just a rich snob. I love you, Min."  
"Sorry, Ghai. It's too..." You couldn't finish the sentence because Ghai pressed his lips against yours. At one moment, you thought that you heard a photo camera flick, but you weren't interested in that. You had you ex-boyfriend kissing you. You didn't have second thoughts when you slapped him hard. He grabbed his cheek and you cleaned your lips. "What the hell are you doing, Roberts? Don't you understand the meaning of the word 'NO'?"  
"Min, I..." He wanted to say something but you cut him off.  
"You should be lucky that it wasn't my fist that collided with your face, Roberts!" You turned around and went back to you home.

*Seto's POV.*

"Thank you, Mr. Stevenson." You said as you escorted one of the most important executives out of your office. "Have a good day." You closed the door and sighed. "He just couldn't wait until tomorrow." You said to yourself as you made your way to your desk. You sat down and started taping on your laptop. *Maybe I should call, Min.* You thought as you reached for your cell phone when you were stopped by a knock on the door. "Come in." You said annoyed. You secretary came in holding an envelope in her hand.  
"I'm sorry to disturb you Mr. Kaiba, but a young miss just brought these and told me to hand it to you as soon as possible." She said as she placed the envelope on your desk.  
"A young miss?" You asked. *Maybe it's Min?* "How did this miss look like?"  
"I'm sorry, but I didn't see her face or the way she looked like. I didn't have time. She placed the envelope and said to hand it to you quickly and left."  
"I see. Thank you, Doris. You can go now." She just nodded and left your office. You opened the envelope to reveal photos. *What the...?*

*Your POV.*

You were back at your house. Your brother was out and you were pacing in your room back and forth. *Should I tell Seto, or shouldn't I?* This question was ringing in you head since the moment you left Ghai. *How could he do such a thing?* Your head was full of questions when your cell phone rang. You looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Seto. You reluctantly answered the call. "Yes?"  
"Are you busy, Min?" You heard Seto's voice with a tone of anger in it.  
"No."  
"Then please come to Kaiba Corp. now." And with that he hung the phone. *OK, now that was creepy. He couldn't have known about this already.* You thought as you left your house.

You reached Kaiba Corp. sooner than you could've wanted. You were deep in thought about what happened that you didn't realise when you took the elevator. You were on the top floor in no time. *Maybe I should have used the stairs.* You thought. Somehow, the anger in Seto's voice scared you and you had a really bad feeling about all of this. The secretary saw you and smiled politely. You managed to smile back as you knocked on Seto's office's door. You heard him say 'Come in' and you entered the office.

Once you were inside you closed the door behind you. Seto was typing on his laptop. "Is something wrong, Seto?" You asked carefully.  
"Are you enjoying this?" He asked.  
"What do you mean?" You didn't understand what he wanted to say.  
"Do you enjoy making fool out of me?" He asked as he raised his eyes to you. You didn't see the softness and love that once filled them. All you could see now was pure anger.  
"Seto, I don't understand what you're talking about."  
"So you don't understand, huh? Maybe these will help you understand." He threw an envelope on his desk. You came closer and took the envelope. When you took out what was inside of it you were shocked. Really shocked. There were photos of Ghai kissing you. You couldn't understand how those photos got on Seto's desk. "So? What do you think? Or maybe it's not you?"  
"It's me, but it's not what you think, Seto."  
"Oh yeah? Well, I think that you've been lying to me all this time. You were with that pest Roberts, weren't you? What do you needed from me, Min? Money?"  
"What? You know very well that I don't need your money. And how could you think that I was lying? Could you fake love? I don't think so."  
"That was the point you didn't want to ride home, huh? You wanted to see your gang boy." He said as he stood up and came closer to you.  
"You don't know what happened after that kiss, Seto."  
"I don't think I want to know, Wolson. You're just like others. You just wanted my money. You filthy gang wench." The last sentence was enough for you. You were called even worse, but hearing these words from the man who you loved with all of your heart was just too much.  
"How dare you call me like that, you spoiled rich snob!"  
"What did you say?" He hissed angrily as he grabbed your arm.  
"You heard me right, Kaiba. Now let go."  
"I don't think so you..." He couldn't finish the sentence because you slapped him. He released your arm and touched his cheek.  
"Here's a tip, Kaiba. The photograph can show you only one blink. Find out what happened before and after it, before running to conclusions. Everything's over, Kaiba." With that, you turned around and left his office. You closed the door of his office and looked at his secretary. She had a sad look on her face so you thought that she probably heard your argument with Kaiba. You quickly ran down the stairs because you could feel the tears swelling up in your eyes. *No. I never cried for men and I never will.* You thought as you exited Kaiba Corp. You hung your head and made your way home.  
"What happened, Wolson?" You heard the voice that you didn't want to hear at the moment. You raised your head and saw Sarah Connors standing in front of you. She had a sly smirk on her face.  
"What do you want, Connors? I'm really not in the mood to talk to anyone right now." You said as you passed her.  
"What happened, Min? Did Seto leave you?" Once you heard the question, you stopped in your tracks. *How did she know?* You thought and turned around.  
"How did you..." You didn't finish the question because you saw a photo camera in her hand. "It was you. You photographed me with Ghai. But how..."  
"Did I know?" She finished your question. "Roberts asked me. He wanted to have you back and I wanted my Seto back. So, he scratched my back and I scratched his."  
"Fine. Have your Seto back, for all I care." You said coldly and went straight home. The truth was that you did care. Even after those words that he called you, you still cared. You still loved him. When you approached your house, you saw your motorcycle. Just then, you remembered everything that happened in the hospital that day and today. *He said that he loved me. Can really those words mean nothing?* A few tears escaped your eyes and you quickly dried them. *If Rick will see me like this he'll start asking me all sorts of questions. I really don't need this right now.* You thought, took a deep breath and entered your home. *I need someplace quiet to think.* You wanted to go upstairs without meeting your brother but he saw you.  
"Where were you, Min?" He asked. You knew that if you'll turn around and face him he'll see that something is wrong.  
"I was in the hospital then went for a walk." You said, your voice shaking.  
"Min? Is everything OK?" He asked suspicious.  
"Just fine." You said and quickly went to your room. Once inside, you looked around and spotted a letter. You looked through it ant tore it to pieces. You grabbed your helmet and the keys of your motorcycle and ran down stairs. "I'm going for a ride, Rick." You said before leaving.  
"You can't, Min." He wanted to stop you, but you didn't listen. You knew that when you'll come home your brother will give you a lecture but you didn't really care. You sat on your motorcycle and drove away.

You didn't have the slightest idea where you were going but you ended up stopping near a lake. You've never been here before but everything looked so calm and peaceful. This wasn't a park so there weren't any benches. You went to the lake and sat down on the ground. It started snowing again but the snow didn't bring a smile on your face. You just sat there and watched the calm lake. *Why? Why did life do this to me?* You thought as tears started streaming down your face.

*Rick's POV.*

Min just drove off somewhere and you didn't have a slightest idea where. Even if she did say that everything's fine, you knew that something was bothering your sister. You went upstairs and into her room. You hoped to find something that could tell you what happened to her. You went to her nightstand and looked through the entire things that were on it. Books, pictures, some sort of papers. Nothing that could help you. Then you noticed some sort of paper torn to ribbons. You picked a few of them up and looked who wrote it. "Kaiba." You said to yourself. It was a letter from Kaiba and his little brother, which Mokuba gave her while she was in the hspital. *Did Kaiba do anything to my sister?* You thought and grabbed your cell phone. You dialed the number and waited until the person would pick up.  
"Hello?" You heard Claire's voice.  
"Hi, Claire. I hope I'm not disturbing you but I have a question." You said thinking of the only place your sister could be.  
"What is it, Rick?"  
"Is there any quiet place near some sort of lake where people usually don't go?"  
"Umm... Yeah, I think there is. There was a park formerly but it was closed. People don't even remember it probably."  
"Great. Could you tell me how to get there?" You asked and Claire gave you the directions. It wasn't too far and Claire told you a shortcut so you walked there. When Min was younger, she used to go somewhere quiet whenever something was bothering her. The water was always calming her so you knew just where to search for her.

After about 10 minutes, you saw the old gates that Claire told you about. You entered the old park and started looking around. There weren't any benches left and from the looks of everything the park was really forgotten. After a few moments, you saw Min's motorcycle and a figure sitting next to the lake. You came closer to your sister. "Can I sit down?" You asked her.

*Your POV.*

You were just starring in the distance trying to hold in your tears as you heard a voice. "Can I sit down?" You recognized your brother's voice and nodded. He sat next to you and looked into the lake.  
"How did you find me?" You asked emotionlessly.  
"When you were younger you always used to go to some sort of lake when something was wrong. It wasn't hard to find you. Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"  
"It's all just too complicated, Rick. I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know what's going on. People that I love are betraying me one after another."  
"It's about Kaiba, isn't it?" You turned to your brother.  
"How did you know?"  
"I saw the ripped letter. What happened, Min? Tell me. I want to help you."  
"No one can help me, Rick. My life is going down." You lowered your head as a few tears escaped your eyes. "Why can't everything that is good last forever? First, I lost my family, and then I had to fight to survive in that stupid school. And now, when everything was perfect, I had to lose everything that made me happy." By now, the tears were streaming freely from your eyes. Rick put his hand around your shoulders and pulled you into a hug. This was it. You couldn't control yourself anymore. You started sobbing into his chest. He wrapped his arms protectively around you and you wrapped your arms around his waist. The last time you were crying so hard was the night when your parents died.  
"Calm down, Min. Everything will be fine."  
"No, it won't." You said through sobs. "Nothing will ever be fine. Why did I even come to this world?" Rick pulled you away and looked into your wet eyes.  
"Don't ever say that thing again. You brought joy and happiness to many people. So don't ever regret that you live. Understand?" You nodded and hugged your brother. He hugged you back. "So what did Kaiba do?"  
"It was Ghai. It's his entire fault."  
"What happened?"  
"After the hospital, Kaiba and I went to the park. He got a call from Kaiba Corp. and had to go back. He offered me a ride home but I refused since it was a nice day. While heading back home Ghai stopped me and apologized for what he did to me back in America. After that, he asked me to leave Kaiba and come back to him, but when I refused, he kissed me and a stupid bitch from school that worships Kaiba photographed us and brought the pictures to Kaiba. He thought that I was cheating on him and we had an argument. After that, I said that everything's over and left his office. He just didn't believe that I wouldn't betray him. And I thought that he loved me."  
"I'm sorry, Min. Kaiba wasn't the right guy for you. You'll forget him."  
"But, Rick. The worst part is that I still love him."


	18. Chapter 18

FF Monday. December 3rd

Your alarm clock woke you up. Reluctantly you turned it off and sat up in your bed. This was probably the first morning ever when you didn't want to go to school this much. Even the thought of seeing Seto there, hurt a lot, so what will happen when you see him? The whole Sunday you were indoors. You didn't want to go anywhere or see anyone. All you wanted was answers. Answers for all of the questions that were in your head. Rick even called Claire to help you. She tried, but it didn't help. Yesterday you also noticed that Rick and Claire were probably dating, but you just weren't in the mood to ask. There was a knock on the door and you gave the permission to enter. The door opened and you saw your brother standing with a very concerned look on his face. "You don't have to go to school, Min." He said. You just shook your head refusing.  
"I already missed a week of school. I don't want to fall behind. I'll be fine, Rick. Don't worry." You answered him quietly.  
"But I am worried, Min. You almost didn't eat yesterday. I understand that it's hard for you, but you can't just stop eating."  
"I wasn't hungry, Rick. But don't worry. Today everything will be fine." You smiled at him but he didn't buy it. Rick just shook his head and left your room. He was right; yesterday all you ate was an apple. You weren't hungry and even the slightest thought of food was making you sick. You stood up from your bed and got dressed. You put on your jeans and a sweater. You put your hair up in a ponytail and went downstairs.

You weren't hungry so you grabbed your school bag and went to school. Yesterday it was snowing and now everything was covered in white pure snow. *Just like a field of white lilies.* You thought and regretted it. You remembered when you told this to Seto and it tore you apart. You tried to hold your tears. You took a deep breath and continued your walk to school.

At school

You had Math. You actually liked Math, but the worst thing was that Seto was with you in Math. You went to your locker and opened it. When you grabbed your Math book Zumi appeared in front of you. "Hi, Min. Man, we missed you. How are you feeling after the crash?" She asked and looked at you closely. "Are you feeling alright, Min? You look pale?" You turned to her in an attempt to answer but you saw the person that you didn't want to see at all. Seto Kaiba.

*Zumi's POV.*

You just entered the school and were on your way to Math when you saw Min, digging in her locket. You haven't seen her for a week and you knew that there was a crash during the race. You quickly ran to her. "Hi, Min. Man, we missed you. How are you feeling after the crash?" You asked her happily. You noticed that Min was pale and looked exhausted. "Are you feeling alright, Min? You look pale?" She turned to you and wanted to answer but then she saw someone and froze. You turned around and saw Kaiba walking to your direction.  
"I wish I was the one that got into the crash. Then maybe I wouldn't have woken up after it." Min answered and you looked at her concerned. A look of hurt appeared on her face as she closed her locker and went to the direction that Kaiba was coming from. The strangest thing was that they both passed each other without even saying anything. It was as if they didn't know each other. When Kaiba passed you, you saw a somewhat hurt expression on his face also. *What the hell happened, here?* You thought as you caught up to Min.  
"Hey, Min, Math isn't this way." You told her.  
"I know, I just..." She stopped not finishing the sentence.  
"You didn't want to see Kaiba?" You asked and she nodded. "Why? What happened? Tell me."  
"Ask, Ghai. He'll tell you." She answered harshly and turned around the corner. *What did you do, Ghai?* You thought as you went to find him. You knew that Ghai still loved Min, but Min didn't feel the same about him. You knew that he wanted her back. *But, would he go this far?* before you could answer to this question, you saw the person that could.  
"Hey, Ghai. Can I have a word with you?" You asked as you approached him. Next to him, there was also Kiz and Legend.  
"Sure." He said calmly.  
"In private." You said sternly. Ghai just looked at you surprised but before he could say or do anything, Kiz cut in.  
"Say it here, Zumi. We'll find out it anyway." He said curious.  
"Is it alright with you, Ghai?" You asked. He just nodded and waited until you'll start speaking again. You took a deep breath and looked at him angrily. "What the hell did you do?" You asked him angry.  
"What do you mean?" Ghai asked not understanding what he did wrong.  
"What did you do to Min and Kaiba. I know that you wanted her back. What did you do? They're not talking. They're acting as if they didn't know each other."  
"I just tried to get her back." Ghai answered plainly.  
"Have you seen her today?"  
"No."  
"She's pale and looks exhausted, like she didn't sleep. You do remember what happened when you first hurt her, don't you?" Ghai thought for a second and then concern appeared on his face. "That's right, Ghai. She almost got anemia. Do you want for something just as terrible to happen again? I don't think that we'll be able to help her this time, Ghai."  
"What did you do, Ghai?" Kiz and Legend asked sternly in unison.  
"A terrible mistake." He answered, fear audible in his voice.  
"You have to make it right." You told him.

*Your POV.*

You didn't want to go to Math but you knew that you had to. On your way there, you saw Yugi and the others. When they spotted you, they ran to you. "Min, we're so glad that you're OK!" Duke yelled as he hugged you.  
"Thanks, Duke." You said emotionlessly.  
"Whoa, Min. Stop hanging with Kaiba. You've started talking just like him." Joey said. You glared at him and remembered that they don't know anything. Yugi probably saw that you're upset about something because he asked.  
"Is everything alright, Min?" After Yugi's question, everyone looked at you concerned. You just sighed.  
"A lot of things happened, Yugi. I'm sorry but I'm late for my class." You answered and entered the classroom. As soon as you took a step inside a lot of guys looked at you and smiled. Few of the girls asked how you were feeling after the race. Apparently, they found out about you and the crash. You didn't answer much. Just said 'fine' and went to your seat. You saw Connors sitting on Seto's desk. It looks like she wasn't wasting time, but unfortunately for her Seto wasn't paying any attention to her. You passed Seto's desk and sat at your place. Connors saw you and wanted to add some salt on the wound. She jumped off Seto's desk and sat on yours. You looked up at her grimly. "I know that you probably don't have a place here, Sarah, but could you please get off of my desk?" You asked coldly.  
"What's wrong, Wolson?" She asked as innocently as she could. "It seems that you're upset about something." This was enough. You stood up and glared at her.  
"Get lost, Connors. Don't try my patience." You said through gritted teeth.  
"Oh, what's wrong, Min? Maybe troubles with your boyfriend?" She said and smirked. That was the last straw. You grabbed her hair and pulled her head closer to your face.  
"Listen well, Connors, because I hate repeating myself. My life is none of your concern." You leaned closer to her ear so only she could hear what you'll say next. "You poisoned my life long enough. Don't make me poison yours, because it won't be pretty." You pulled her from your face and talked once again loudly. "I suggest you to get lost if you don't want to run to your plastic surgeon to fix your face after I'll be done with it." You let her go. She was on the verge of tears. She glared at you and ran out of the class. While exiting the classroom she ran into Tristan and Ghai. You saw a concerned look on their faces, but you just shrugged it off. You sat down after the bell rang.

After Math

It was hard concentrating when Seto was sitting right in front of you. After the bell, you grabbed your stuff and left the class. Once outside the classroom someone grabbed your hand and pulled you to a corner. You turned to see whom it was and saw Kiz, Legend and Mil. "Guys? What happened?" You asked not knowing what was wrong.  
"That's what we want to ask you. What happened between you and Kaiba?" Mil asked.  
"We broke up." You answered not wanting to talk about it.  
"What did Ghai do?" Kiz asked sternly.  
"You should go and ask him." You said angry.  
"He doesn't tell us. That's why we came to you." Legend spoke.  
"You're sad and we're worried, Min." Mil said with concern in his voice.  
"Thanks for caring so much, guys, but I don't want to talk about it yet." You said as you left them. You went to your locker and just as you were about to open it up someone grabbed your hand again and pulled you away. You turned to see whom it was and saw Zumi and Tea standing in front of you.  
"Do you have any important lessons left today?" Zumi asked.  
"Yes, Zumi." You answered cautiously.  
"Too bad, because we're leaving." She said and started dragging you out of the school.  
"Zumi, what are you doing? I can't leave now. Rick will kill me." You said as you tried to get free. You finally pulled your hand out of her grasp and wanted to go to your locker when you bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry." You said as you looked up. In front of you stood a tall guy with short blue with purple hair and brown eyes. "Xin?" (It pronounces Shin if you forgot.)  
"Min? Zumi? What's going on here?" He asked with his low voice.  
"Thanks for stopping her, sweetie." Zumi said. "We just want to have a word with Min, that's all."  
"Zumi, I can't leave the school, you know that very well." You told her.  
"Yeah, sure. Come here." She grabbed your hand and dragged you out of the school while Tea brought your coats. Zumi literally put the coat on you and left the school with you and Tea. "So, where do you want to go to talk?"  
"Zumi, I really can't..." You couldn't finish the sentence because Tea cut you off.  
"Min, we're worried about you. The guys are worried too. You don't look so well. What happened? Let us help you."  
"I really appreciate that you're all looking after me, but I'm a big girl, Tea, I can take care of myself." You answered as you tried to go back to school. However, before you could even take a step, Zumi grabbed your hand and pinned you to a nearby tree.  
"As hell you can!" She yelled angrily. "Min, we can see that something's wrong. I know that you broke up with Kaiba, but what is the reason? What did Ghai do?" You looked into her eyes that held worry and care.  
"Fine, I'll tell you, but only on one condition."  
"Name it." Tea said.  
"You can tell it to the guys, I don't care. But don't any of you dare to try to get us back together."  
"That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard." Tea stated.  
"Why?" Zumi asked.  
"You'll understand why after I'll tell you everything." You said and the three of you started walking out of the schoolyard.

You all ended up sitting in a small cafe. Tea and Zumi ordered tea, while you drank coffee. They also made you eat a bowl of salad although you didn't want to. You started telling them what happened Saturday and they both were shocked when you finished the story. "How could he say such a thing?" Tea couldn't believe what she just heard from you a few moments ago.  
"I didn't think that Ghai would go this far. I'm sorry, Min." Zumi said. Now you could barely hold your tears. *No. I will not cry for him. I didn't cry for Ghai and I won't cry for Kaiba.*  
"But, Min. If Kaiba said those things, that means he is denser, than you could think. He isn't worth your time. Forget about him, Min." Tea said as she clasped your hand.  
"Tea, it's more complicated than that." By now, your voice was shaking from all of the tears that were held inside. "The thing is... I still love him." After this, a few tears escaped your eyes. Tea and Zumi had concerned looks on their faces.  
"Min, it pains you to be like this. Let us explain Kaiba what happened. I'm sure that he'll come crawling on his knees back to you." Tea suggested.  
"No!" You snapped at her.  
"But why? You said that we'll understand why you don't want us to help you. I still don't understand, Min. Tell me why?" Tea asked. You wanted to answer but Zumi beat you to it.  
"It's just like with Ghai, right?" She asked and you nodded. Then Zumi turned her eyes to Tea. "When Min broke up with Ghai, she didn't want our help also. She said that if he'll really care about her he'll come to her on his own, without anyone telling him what he did wrong. It's the same thing with Kaiba. Although Ghai finally understood what happened and what he did, when he came to Min, it was too late. She was already with Kaiba. She wants for Kaiba to figure out everything himself."  
"OK, thanks for your help, guys, but I really want to go home. I'll see you tomorrow at school." You said as you stood up and left the cafe.

*Zumi's POV.*

Min just left the caf and you turned to Tea. "We can't let this happen again." You told her.  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
"While Min was waiting for Ghai to figure everything out himself, she found Kaiba. If she'll wait for Kaiba to figure everything out, she'll probably find someone else or go back to Ghai. And Min and Kaiba were a really great couple. They're destined to be together. We must help her."  
"I don't think that she'll be very thrilled about it, Zumi. You heard what she said."  
"She told me the same thing when she broke up with Ghai, but it didn't stop me from telling him anyway." You smirked and Tea's eyes widened.  
"You told him?"  
"Yup." You took out your cell phone and started calling your friends. You called everyone except Ghai and Andre, because you didn't have his number. Then Tea called her friends and you went to the place you all decided to meet. The park.

*Author's POV.*

The lessons just ended and a group of students was standing in the park. They were introducing themselves. Then, two girls came to the group. "Andre? You're here. What a surprise." Zumi told the blond boy. He just nodded and Zumi told everyone to listen. "OK. We've just talked to Min. Everything's worse than we thought. Min and Kaiba did break up, but it seems that there was no big reason. It happened so, that Ghai kissed Min and that wench Sarah Connors photographed them. She sent the photos to Kaiba and you probably can figure out the rest. They had an argument and Min left his office after telling him that everything's over. And the worst part is that she still loves him but she doesn't want us to help them get back together."  
"Why?" Joey asked.  
"She wants for Kaiba to figure it out himself. However, when he will figure it out, it may be too late. And since she still loves him she's hurting herself by seeing him everyday and I think some of you know what may happen." Zumi told them.  
"What?" Tristan asked.  
"The last time she was hurt so badly, she almost ended up getting into the hospital, because she almost caught herself anemia." Legend explained.  
"But this time she's hurt a lot more than she was then. Who knows what may happen this time." Zumi said concerned.  
"She won't think of suicide, will she?" Duke asked.  
"Let's hope, not." Zumi said.  
"Min's not someone who would give up on life that easy, right?" Yugi asked, but no one answered him.  
"So, all we have to do is tell Kaiba what happened, even if Min doesn't want it." Silvia said.  
"But he won't listen to any of us." Kiz added.  
"What about Ghai?" Andre asked.  
"Ghai alone isn't enough." Xin said as he took Zumi's hand in his.  
"But if we'll get Ghai and Sarah together, then it should be enough." Tea said and everyone considered her thought.  
"That would be enough proof to change Kaiba's mind." Mil spoke.  
"With Ghai everything's fine, he'll talk with Kaiba. But Connors is a different story." Legend said. "She would never tell Kaiba, because she wants him too much."  
"Leave that Connors girl to me." Silvia said. "I'll find something that will make her do what we tell her." Kiz and Legend smirked when Silvia said that.  
"Still remember the old times back in Varron academy?" Kiz asked and Silvia just smirked.

*Your POV.*

You've taken the long way home. You wanted to think about a few things. When someone hugged you from behind, you came out of your thoughts. You turned around and saw a smiling Mokuba in front of you. You tried but you couldn't smile back at him. "Mokuba? What are you doing here?" You asked.  
"Well, I just went to take a walk and I saw you." He said happily. "I haven't seen you for a while now. How are you feeling?"  
"I've been better." You murmured.  
"Does your leg hurt?" He asked with the sweetest and most concerned voice possible. You quickly understood that Seto probably didn't told him what happened between you and him and you were grateful for that.  
"Yes, Mokuba. My leg still hurts a bit. It's getting dark. Come on, let's get you home." You said as you started walking with him to his house.  
"If your leg hurts then you should go home. I'll make it on my own."  
"Just like the first time when I met you?" You said sarcastically and he blushed a bit ashamed. "Let's go, kiddo." He smiled and followed you. When you saw Kaiba mansion you stopped, not entering the territory. "Here you go, Mokuba. I think that you'll make it to the door safely." You turned around to go back home, but Mokuba grabbed your hand.  
"You can't go home when it's dark. Come with me and Seto will drive you home." He said smiling. *Seto.* You thought sadly.  
"No, Mokuba. I'll walk home. I need to think about something and your brother is probably busy. Bye, Mokuba." You ruffled his hair and walked away. Unfortunately, Mokuba wasn't one to give up easy.  
"No, he's not busy. He'll be happy to drive you home. Let's go." Mokuba started dragging you towards the house.  
"Mokuba, let me go. I want to walk home. I'll be fine. You know very well that I can defend myself." You got your hand out of his grasp and then you saw him. You saw Seto standing at the front door, watching you and Mokuba. Mokuba saw his brother and started waving.  
"See? He's not busy. He'll take you home." Mokuba tried to convince you, but you didn't even hear him. Even looking at Seto from a distance hurt you a lot.  
"I'm sorry, Mokuba. I'll see you some other time." You said as you walked away.

*Seto's POV.*

You walked past the window when you saw two figures standing in front of the house. Actually, they weren't in your territory so you didn't pay much attention, but then one of the guards came to you and said that there was standing Mokuba. You decided to check it out. Once you left the house, you saw with whom Mokuba was. "Min." You said to yourself quietly. You had to admit, even if she did cheat on you with Roberts, you still loved her, but you were sure that she didn't feel the same towards you. Min saw you and looked at you. Then Mokuba spotted you and waved. You didn't wave back. Mokuba told something to Min but she just turned around and walked away. Mokuba quickly ran to you.  
"Brother, what is wrong with Min? She's acting really strange." He told you. From his eyes, you could see that he was really concerned. You led him inside the house and closed the door.  
"What do you mean by acting strange?" You asked him.  
"Well, I told her that you would take her home, but she insisted on walking home. Did something happen, Seto?" From Mokuba's question, you understood that he knew something was wrong but didn't know what. *So, she didn't tell him.* You thought and shook your head.  
"It's too complicated, Mokuba." You told him and went to your room.

*Your POV.*

You were walking home. The sun was already down so you were in a hurry, because you really didn't like to walk outside at dark. While walking, someone grabbed your hand and turned you to face them. You were waiting for the worse, but instead you saw Duke. "What are doing here at this time, Min?" He asked.  
"I was walking home, Duke." You answered him.  
"Let's go. I'll walk you home. It's not safe for a beauty like you to walk in the dark." You just nodded and followed Duke. For a few minutes, you walked in silence but then he spoke. "Min, I know what happened between you and Kaiba, and all I want to say is that I'm sorry." Somehow, you knew that Duke said those words from his heart and that made you smile a bit.  
"Thank you, Duke, but it's not your fault. Everyone from the very start told me that this relationship won't go far and I just didn't listen. It's only my fault."  
"You see, Min, actually you and Kaiba were a great couple. Everyone knows it, but they just didn't want you to get hurt that's why everyone told you not to go out with him. However, when you two aren't together, you're in a lot of pain. Why don't you just let us help you?"  
"I'm glad that all of you care for me, but I can handle everything myself."  
"But Zumi said..." He couldn't finish because you cut him off.  
"...I know what Zumi told you. That I almost got anemia. Yes, that's true, I'm over that and I won't do anything to end my life. I can assure you that I won't even try to commit suicide." After you said that Duke smiled. When you finally were at your house, you thanked him and went inside. Your brother was home, but he was probably working on something in his room, because you didn't see him anywhere. You quietly made your way to your room, took a shower and went to sleep.

FF to December 14th. Friday(OK, I know it's a big jump, but I had to do it. Nothing interesting happened. Min just got emotionless.)

For the last week, everything was going worse and worse. You barely talked to anyone, barely ate anything and almost didn't sleep for the last few nights. You were pale, you had black circles around your eyes, your eyes were red from the lack of sleep and from all the crying. Yes, you were crying. You cried because you lost the man that you loved for good. You two weren't even looking at one another anymore. You didn't know if he had a new girlfriend or not. You were really thankful to your brother, because he was always there for you, helping you, knocking some sense into your head throughout this week.

Once again, you haven't slept all night and you barely had the strength to walk or think. "You should stay home, Min." Rick said when he saw you.  
"I'm fine." You said quietly and left the house. The weather was cold but it wasn't snowing. Despite the calm weather, it was slippery. Many car crashes happened through the last week. *Tomorrow's the day.* You thought sadly.

At school

Your first lesson was History, so you grabbed the History book from your locker and were on your way to the class. Before you could enter the class, someone grabbed your hand and hit you into the wall. You winced in pain and looked up to see who was the person, who didn't want to live anymore. In front of you, you saw two guys. Behind them stood other three. You recognized the three guys from the day when they tried to pick a fight with you, Kiz and Legend. "Can I help you?" You asked the one that was standing the closest to you.  
"Actually, yes, you can." He spoke. "It would be really nice of you if you would stay away from my Sarah."  
"Sarah?" You asked. "Sarah Connors? So, she's your girlfriend? I'm glad that she found someone to keep her company. Maybe she would stay away from me."  
"I want you to stay away from her." He hissed as he grabbed your upper arm and squeezed it hard. By now, students were gathering around all of you.  
"You see, if she'll stay away from me then I'll stay away from her." You said matter-of-factly as you tried to get your hand out of his grip.  
"I see you still don't know the rules here, girly. Sarah does whatever she wants and we're helping her."  
"Because you're all dim-wits who are following her every word just so she would say that you're her friends when really she's laughing at you with her friends!"  
"Why, you, bitch." He said through gritted teeth.  
"Tes-toi!" (Fuck you)  
"What did you say?" He looked clueless at you and for once, you were happy that you knew French. A few other students laughed, they probably understood what you've just said.  
"Man, she said fuck you." Someone from the crowd said. *Uh-oh.* was everything you thought when you saw the guy get angry. *If I wouldn't be so tired I could probably defend myself against him, but there are five of them.* The guy clenched his fist and tried to punch you, but luckily you bent down, so he missed you. Suddenly you saw that his other four friends were dragged away by your friends. Unfortunately, you still had this gorilla at you. You didn't have any strength to fight back, heck you barely had strength to stand. The only reason you were still standing was that he had his tight grip on your hand and held you tightly pinned to the wall. You saw that he once again clenched his fist and you knew that this time he wouldn't miss. You closed your eyes and waited for the hit. But it never came. Actually, you felt him loosening his grip on your hand and you slid down to the floor. You heard a thud next to you and you opened your eyes to see, who saved you. You thought to see Legend, Kiz, Joey, Ghai or even Seto but you didn't expect to see who you saw. From the chestnut hair and brown eyes, you recognized your brother. He was holding the guy by the neck and had him pinned to the wall. Your friends held his friends preventing them from helping the underdog. Surprisingly one of those who held his friends were non other than Seto Kaiba. Rick held an angry look in his eyes, while the guy looked terrified. Actually, you would be terrified too if you would have been in his place. You've never seen Rick so angry before. Even when you did something stupid or dangerous his eyes still held the care and worry in them. Also, love for his sister. However, this time they held nothing but pure anger.  
"If you ever lay a finger on my sister again, I'll make sure that you'll spend at least three months in the hospital and that you'll never walk again. Understood?" Rick said sternly with a voice that sent shivers down your spine. By now, everyone was quiet. You slowly stood up and looked at your brother. The guy started nodding rapidly. "And I hope that I won't see you even near her. Do I make myself clear?" By now, the guy spotted you and he glared at you. Rick tightened the grip on the guy's neck and he started to choke. You were scared that Rick might kill him.  
"Rick, you're suffocating him." You said quietly.  
"Do I make myself clear?" Rick repeated the question.  
"Yes." They guy said so quietly that you couldn't almost hear him, but Rick heard him and the same moment he answered, Rick let him go. The guy fell to the floor.  
"I really hope so." Rick said coldly as he grabbed your hand and took you to the front door. "Do these things happen often?"  
"Not really. It's Sarah's fault. What did you need?"  
"I came to tell you that there will be a repairman at our house when you'll get home, and besides you forgot this." He handed you a book. It was your Math book. "I would have called you, but my cell phone is dead."  
"Thanks. Why did you call the repairman?" You asked as you took the book.  
"It's about the pipes."  
"Oh."  
"So, is this your brother, Wolson?" You heard the annoying voice of Sarah Connors. You turned around and glared at her.  
"What do you want, Connors?" You asked her coldly.  
"It's not your business anyway. I wanted to talk to your brother." She winked to Rick and came closer. You could see the look of disgust in Rick's face when she came closer to him. "What's up?" You couldn't believe it. This girl was actually flirting with your brother in the school and in front of you. *I think I'm going to puke.* You thought as you saw how Sarah was trying to actually make your brother fall for her.  
"Listen. If I'll want to get a tramp I'll go to a whorehouse, but apparently I don't need one." Your brother snapped at her and Sarah ran away with tears in her eyes. After a long week, you actually smiled. The smile didn't last long but it was a smile. You didn't think that your brother would actually say such things to a girl. "You'll go through today? Maybe you should go home?"  
"I'll be fine, Rick."  
"Hold on, Min. Tomorrow's Saturday." He winked at you and left the school. Once you turned around you saw the principal standing in front of you.  
"Please report to my office, Miss Wolson." He said and you made your way to the principal's office.

Once you got through the door, inside you saw Legend, Ghai, Joey and, the strangest thing was that Seto was there also. "What the?" You couldn't understand why they were here.  
"The other guys informed about us because we were the ones holding those four idiots away from you." Joey stated. *Why would they risk being expelled when it's all my fault?* You thought when the principal came in.  
"I'm really disappointed in you, kids." He started. "Starting a fight in the middle of the school. That's unforgivable. All of you will be punished."  
"Don't punish them, it's my entire fault." You said. "They just wanted to help. I was the one who started the fight."  
"Is this true?" The principal asked.  
"No!" All of them said in unison. *Idiots, I'm trying to help them.*  
"The big guy wanted to hit, Min." Joey said.  
"We knew that she won't be able to defend herself against five of them, but against one she had a chance." Legend stated. "Although, in this condition I don't think that she could defend herself against anyone." Normally you would get angry after what Legend just said, but this time it was the truth.  
"That's why we held the other four away from her." Ghai said.  
"And it's all Connors' fault." Seto hissed. The principal wanted to say something but the secretary told him to come to her immediately. Once he was out, Joey turned to you.  
"What are you trying to do? We were all there and we'll all take the responsibility together." He said. You wanted to protest but then the principal came back in.  
"You should be happy that Miss Connors pleaded guilty for all of this. You're all free to go." You all were shocked but left the office. *Sarah would never do that.* You thought as you saw Silvia, Kiz and the gang standing outside the office.  
"Silvia, it's all your doing, isn't it?" Legend said and she proudly nodded.  
"Thanks to everyone." You said as you tried to go as far away as possible from Seto.

FF Saturday. December 15th

*Silvia's POV.*

You were getting ready to go to Sarah's house with Ghai and Legend. You actually found some information that you could use against her. When the doorbell rang, you went outside and saw Legend and Ghai. You've already told Ghai your plan about getting Min back with Kaiba. He didn't really like the idea about them being together but he knew that it was the only way Min will be happy again. In addition, he would do anything to make her happy. Even if it meant letting her go.

When you approached a two-storey building, you rang the doorbell. Sarah's mother opened the door. You tried to act as polite as you could be. "Hello, Mrs. Connors. Is Sarah home?" You asked.  
"Yes, she is. I'll call her." Her mother answered and went to call her daughter.  
"It seems that her parents don't know anything about yesterday." Legend stated. You just smiled at it and waited for Sarah. When she finally showed up, she didn't look very pleased to see you at her house.  
"What do you want? Haven't you had enough yesterday?" She asked bitterly.  
"No. I need one more thing from you." You said calmly. "You have to go with Ghai to Kaiba Corp. and tell Kaiba that you took the photos and that Ghai was the one who kissed Min."  
"No way!" She said as she wanted to go back inside but Legend grabbed her hand and pulled her outside.  
"You'll do it Connors, or we'll tell everyone that you should still be in first grade if not for your father." Legend said.  
"We have the info, Sarah." You said.  
"But that's blackmail!" She said. "Then Seto will go back to Wolson and I will never have him."  
"He isn't a thing, Sarah. Seto's a human being. You can't talk about him like about a simple item in the store. Now you will go change and we'll go to Kaiba. Move it!" You told her.

After about 20 minutes, you all were at Kaiba Corp. "And don't you dare tell him that we blackmailed you, Connors." You told her as she and Ghai entered Kaiba's office.

*Ghai's POV.*

You couldn't believe what you were doing. You tried so hard to get Min back to yourself and now you're giving her to Kaiba on your own free will. *Anything that would make you happy, Min.* You thought as you entered Kaiba's office. He was typing on his laptop and when he heard the door open, he lifted his head. "What do you want?" He hissed at both of you. You looked at Connors.  
"Seto, there's something I need to tell you. I was the one who sent the photos to you. And I have to say that Ghai was the one who kissed Min." She said.  
"Why should I believe you?" Kaiba asked coldly.  
"You have no reason to believe us, Kaiba. You just have to believe in Min's love for you. Love, which she still feels after what you told her." You said. You saw that Kaiba was shocked by your words. "Go." You told Connors and she left. "You thought that she was actually cheating on you, didn't you Kaiba? Well she didn't. I tried to convince her to come back to me, but she said that she loves you."  
"Why are you saying this to me, Roberts?" Kaiba asked coldly as he stood up from his desk. "You wanted her and now you're giving her to me. Why is that?"  
"It's because I care for her. I would do anything to make her happy, even if it means that she'll be with you."  
"Why are you telling me this now?"  
"Because I didn't think that she would be so hurt. The last time I hurt her badly, she almost ended up in a hospital with anemia. Who knows what can happen now. You're the only one that can make her happy, Kaiba. So, please do it."  
"Get out." He said coldly.  
"Don't worry, Kaiba. I don't like being here, but I just told you what you needed to know. Let's hope that you'll be smart enough to apologize to her." And with that said you left Kaiba's office.

*Seto's POV.*

Roberts just left your office after telling you some things that you didn't knew. You thought that Min was really cheating on you; you thought that she didn't love you and now you found out that it was just all of your imagination. *How could I say those things to her?* You thought as you remembered what you called her that day. Filthy gang wench. *I have to make things right. If Roberts didn't lie then she still loves me.* You thought as you left Kaiba Corp. and got into your car. You didn't know where to go to search for her, so first you tried the park that you took her after the party. You were trying to get there as fast as you could. The roads were slippery and on the turn, you couldn't control your car and heard a crash. After that, everything went black.

*Your POV.*

This is the day. The day that your parents died. You put on your coat and got out. You wanted to go to the church because it's always empty but you decided to take a walk first. You didn't know where your feet were taking you, but when you stopped you saw that you were in the same park that Seto brought you after the business party. *How ironic.* You thought. Suddenly you heard tires screech and you turned to the street. You saw a car speeding somewhere and the driver couldn't control it on the turn and hit into a truck. You were shocked by the sight. You quickly pulled out your cell phone, dialed 911 and called the ambulance. When you came a bit closer, you recognized the car. *Seto.* You thought as you heart skipped a beat. The driver's door opened and Seto got out of the car. He fell on the street and you ran towards him. The truck driver was out and was terrified. After you kneeled down next to him, he spoke. "Min."  
"Shh. The ambulance will be here soon, just hold on, Seto." You said as you put his head on your lap.  
"Min. Roberts came to me. He told me everything. I'm sorry about what I said." What he said made you gasp. "I wanted to apologize to you. I still... love you..." You saw that Seto was getting unconscious and you shook him lightly.  
"Seto, don't close your eyes. Everything will be fine." You said as you tried to hold back tears.  
"Forgive me, Min."  
"I forgive you, Seto. Now hush. You need to economize your strength." You heard the sirens and soon the ambulance was here. The doctors took Seto on a stretcher and laid him in the car.  
"Do you know the young man?" A doctor asked.  
"Yes." You said holding back the tears.  
"Then please come with us." He said and you got into the car.


	19. Chapter 19

The doctors were coming in and out of Seto's ward. You were sitting in the corridor waiting for any news about him. You had to admit that this suspense was killing you. You've been in the hospital for more than an hour and still doctors didn't say anything about Seto's condition. *Please be alright, Seto. Not him too. Please don't take him from my life, like you did to my parents, God.* You begged inside your head. Suddenly your cell phone rang. You looked at the ID. It was Rick. "Hello?" You answered.  
"Min, where are you?" Your brother's voice reached your ear.  
"Rick, I'm at the hospital." You said in a tremulous voice.  
"The hospital? What happened, Min?" Rick asked concerned.  
"Seto got into a car crash and now he's at the hospital."  
"I'll be there in a few." He said and hung up the phone. You put your cell back in your pocket and waited.

Just like Rick said, he was at the hospital after a few minutes. He sat down next to you and put a hand on your shoulder. "Why today, Rick?" You asked not facing your brother. "Why did this have to happen today?"  
"I don't know, Min." Yes, exactly 6 years ago your parents got into the same crash Seto did and died. Exactly 6 years ago at the eve of your 12th birthday they left this world. And now Seto was going to leave you. You just couldn't bare that thought.  
"Seto was coming to see me. He wanted to apologize, Rick. Why him? First our parents, now Seto. Who will be next?" You asked at the verge of tears.  
"Min, I'm sure that Kaiba will be fine." As on cue the doctor came out of Seto's ward and walked closer to the both of you.  
"Are you a relative of Mr. Kaiba?" He asked.  
"No." You answered as you and your brother stood up.  
"Then I'm sorry to say, but I can't give you any information about his condition."  
"The only relative he has is his younger brother. Please, tell me how is Seto." You pleaded. The doctor looked at you and sighed.  
"Fine. Mr. Kaiba's health has been stabilized. He will be fine. Now he's asleep." You sighed in relief. "If you would like, one of you can stay here."  
"I'll stay." You said without a second thought.  
"Are you sure, Min?" Rick asked you.  
"Yes, don't worry about me, Rick. You can go home." You said safely.  
"Min, I know that you're worried about Kaiba, but you're not healthy yourself. You shouldn't stay here. He'll be fine."  
"Rick, please. I couldn't be near our parents when they died, so please let me stay by Seto's side." Rick just sighed and nodded.  
"Fine. But come back first thing in the morning." You nodded and watched as your brother left the hospital. After that, you turned around and entered the ward.  
Inside the room, in the bed, laid Seto. Your heart started beating faster as you sat next to the bed. You took his hand and held it inside yours. *So that's what they all felt when I was in the hospital.* You thought as you looked at the window. Outside, in the late evening, it was snowing lightly. *Christmas is the time of miracles.* You thought as you looked at Seto. He had a breathing mask on his face. "Seto, please be alright." You murmured as you laid your head on the bed and fell asleep after long sleepless nights.  
*Dream*  
You heard a woman singing a song. You knew that song but you just couldn't remember what it was called. You opened your eyes and saw your mother in front of you. "Mom?" You said and she turned to you.  
"Look, sweetie. I don't have much time so I'll talk shortly. Soon you will have to make a very important decision that will include the boy next to you. Just choose wisely, my little angel." And with that your mother disappeared.  
"Wait, mom. What kind of decision? Which choice will be the right one?" But no one answered you. Suddenly you felt someone clutching your hand.  
*End dream*  
You opened your eyes and saw that it was already morning. *So today's the 16th.* You thought as you turned your head towards Seto. His eyes were flickering and he was clenching your hand. You carefully got out of his grasp and went to call the nurse. After about 5 minutes the nurse took off Seto's breathing mask. "How is he?" You asked.  
"He'll be fine. He's still a bit sleepy from the medicine but he should wake up normally after about an hour. Will you stay, Miss?"  
"I... no." The nurse nodded and left the ward. You came closer to Seto's bed and put your hand on Seto's cheek and caressed it. "Get well."  
"Min, don't... go." He murmured.  
"Get some rest. We'll talk later." And with that you left the hospital and went home.  
*Zumi's POV.*  
You looked at your clock. It was midday. *I wonder how everything is with Min and Kaiba?* You thought as you picked up your cell phone and dialed Min's number. There was a dialing signal and you waited. After a few moments Min picked up the phone. "Who and what?" She said a bit angrily.  
"Umm... Min, this is Zumi. Are you alright?" You asked cautiously.  
"Zumi? Sorry, I didn't recognize your voice. You see, Zumi, I was asleep, so could you please call me later?"  
"Oh, sorry, sweetie. I... Min? Min?" You were starting to get scared because Min didn't answer.  
"Zumi, this is Rick, Min's brother. She fell asleep so could you call later?" You heard a man's voice say.  
"Asleep? But I just talked to her."  
"She didn't sleep for days, she's just too tired. Call her later."  
"Oh, that's great. Umm... Rick? Do you happen to know if Min and Kaiba made up?" You heard him sigh.  
"Kaiba got into a car crash. He's at the hospital now."  
"Oh my God. How is he?"  
"He's fine. I wouldn't be surprised if he's already at Kaiba Corp."  
"I see. Thank you, Rick." With that you hung the phone. You grabbed your coat and left your house.  
After a few minutes you entered the hospital. It was already the afternoon and you hoped that Kaiba was still here. You went to the receptionist. "Excuse me. Is Seto Kaiba still in the hospital?" The nurse looked through a few papers.  
"He insisted on going home today so he probably already left." She said. You thanked the nurse and started thinking what you could do next when you saw Kaiba leaving the hospital. You ran after him.  
"Kaiba! Hey, Kaiba! Wait up!" He finally turned to look at you.  
"What?"  
"Well, it's nice to see you too, Kaiba boy."  
"I think that you're here not to give me a 'Get well soon' postcard." Kaiba said coldly.  
"Unfortunately, I left it at home. Sorry." You answered sarcastically. "Look, Kaiba. I just wanted to know if you and Min are together again."  
"It's none of your business." He said as he continued walking.  
"I'll take that as a 'no'." You said as you followed him. "Look, Kaiba. You're not the one to give up that easily. I know that you wanted to apologize to Min but you couldn't becau..."  
"I did." He cut you off.  
"What?"  
"I apologized to her."  
"And what did she say?"  
"She said that she forgave me, but it was right after the crash, before they brought me to the hospital."  
"Oh. So let's say, that there will be a bouquet of white lilies at the bench that is closest to the lake, in the central park at 3p.m."  
"Wha... Oh. But how will you make her go there?"  
"Leave that to me, Kaiba. You have an hour and a half. Don't be late." With that you went to Min's.  
You rang the doorbell and Min's brother opened them. "Umm, Min is asleep. You should come by tomorrow."  
"I actually came to talk to you." You answered.  
*Rick's POV.*  
That friend of Min's, Zumi, just left. She told you that she wanted to get Kaiba and your sister back together. Although, you didn't think that it was a good idea after what he's done, but you had to admit, Min was a lot happier when she was with Kaiba. Zumi asked you to bring Min to the central park at 3p.m. You didn't think that this plan of hers will work, because a) it was already 2.30p.m., and b) Min was still asleep and you didn't want to wake her up. Either way you had to come up with something that will be enough to convince Min to go out. *Man, I never lied to her. Why should I do it now? Oh, yeah. Because I love her and I want what's best for my little sister. Still...* Your thoughts were cut off by the footsteps that were coming downstairs. You looked up to see your sister. She still looked pale, but at least not so exhausted anymore. "Good morning, Rick." She said as she sat down next to you.  
"Good morning, sleepy head. How are you feeling?"  
"A bit better than yesterday." She said as her eyes turned distant. You could tell that she was thinking about something and you even had an idea who it was.  
"Thinking about our parents?" Min lowered her head a bit and nodded.  
"I can't stop thinking about what would have happened if the streets weren't so slippery. Maybe today they would be here, with us."  
"Min, I know that you miss them and I do too, but there's nothing we can do anymore. Nor we could do anything then. I know that the crash Kaiba got into was a staggering event and I know that it reminds you of our parents' death, but you can't blame yourself for this. It wasn't your fault that this crash happened. You said yourself that Kaiba will be fine. Everything will be fine, trust me." Min raised her head and looked straight onto your eyes.  
"Really?" You just smiled at this, stood up and walked behind the chair that she was sitting on. You put your hands on her shoulders and bent down so that your chin rested on her head.  
"Really, I promise you that, Min." She just nodded and you kissed her head. "Say, Min. What do you think about taking a walk?" *Here goes nothing.*  
"What about it?"  
"You see, one of my so-called students has some papers that he needs to give me. I'm supposed to meet him today, but I have a lot of work. Maybe you could go and take the papers for me?"  
"Sure, Rick. When and where are you supposed to meet him?"  
"At the central park, by the bench that is closest to the lake at 3p.m."  
"3p.m.?! There's only 15 minutes left. You could've said it sooner." She said as she ran upstairs. *Let's hope this works.* After a few minutes Min was ready to leave. "How does he look like?"  
"Oh, don't worry. He knows how you look like, so he himself will come towards you. He's already seen you."  
"If you say so." And with that she left.  
"OK, so now I have at least an hour to go and pick her present." You said out loud as you yourself left the house.  
*Your POV.*  
You were speeding towards the park. A few lonely snowflakes fell from the sky. *Maybe it'll snow. It would be such a wonderful birthday if it would snow.* You thought as you entered park. The clock at the entrance showed 3.05p.m. *I'm pretty sure that he hasn't left yet.* You thought as you made your way to the bench that Rick told you about. When you could already see the bench, you noticed that there weren't anyone by it. *Maybe he'll be late.* You thought as you approached the bench. The second you were near it a bouquet of white lilies that was on the bench pulled your attention. You came closer and saw a note attached to the bouquet that read 'For Min'. "What the...?" You said to yourself as you picked up the note. Inside, it read: 'Min, I know that I can't turn the time backwards. If I could I surely would do it and change a few things. I know very well that I didn't trust you and that a relationship is built upon love and trust. I know that after our last argument I said some things that were horrible. I know that I can't take those words back. What's said is said. But I want you to know that I'm really sorry for what I did. I'm sure that after that you don't trust me and probably hate me, but I wanted to say that I'm really sorry. It would be wonderful if you could forgive me and we could start everything from the beginning.' The note wasn't signed by anyone, but you knew who wrote it. You looked down at the bouquet of flowers on the bench and then looked up as you heard footsteps. In front of you stood Seto. He was looking straight into your eyes and you knew that he wanted an answer. He wanted to know if there could be anything between the two of you. You wanted to answer him but you just didn't know the right words, how to express everything. 'Soon you will have to make a very important decision that will include the boy next to you. Just choose wisely, my little angel.' These were the words that your mother told you while you were sleeping. *But which decision is right, mother?* You asked inside of your head. 'People change, Min.' Joey once told you. *I'm sorry if this isn't the right decision mother, but this is my life.* You looked at Seto and smiled warmly at him. He looked at you as if he was trying to figure out is this true or just a dream. You took a step towards him and Seto understood everything. He smiled and walked to you. Soon you felt Seto wrap his strong arms around you tightly.  
"I'm sorry, Min. I'm really sorry. Please forgive me." He spoke as he held you close.  
"I've said it before, Seto. I forgive you." By now tears were streaming down your face. You returned the hug holding tight to him, as if being afraid of loosing him again. Seto pulled away still having his arms around you. He looked at your wet from tears face and brought one of his hands to your cheek and he brushed away the tears that left your eyes. You smiled weakly at him and he smiled back. Seto leaned in to kiss you, but before his lips could touch yours he stopped and spoke.  
"Min, I'm sorry. Do you want to start everything from the beginning and be together again?" He asked his lips just a few millimeters away from yours. You smiled and nodded; with that Seto crashed his lips onto yours. You kissed back without hesitation as you wrapped your arms around his neck. Seto gently bit your lower lip and you gave him the entrance he wanted. After a few minutes you both pulled away for air and you looked into those blue eyes that mesmerized you. Still holding you tightly, Seto gently led you to the bench and sat down with you on his lap. He once again looked into your eyes and this time he spoke. "Did you like the flowers?"  
"Yes, very." You said as you picked up the bouquet from the bench. "They're my favorite." You put the flowers down on the bench again and looked at Seto with a serious look in your eyes. "Seto, I want you to know that next time you won't be able to apologize with a bouquet of flowers, because there will not be a next time. I'm not giving you an ultimatum, but if you won't trust me then we can't be together. You must know that I'm a free person and I can talk or interact with anyone of my friends. And I mean guy friends. If you'll get jealous after every word I'll tell them and if you'll start accusing me of cheating on you then let me know now. It will be better." All this time Seto looked straight into your eyes and listened to every word you've said.  
"I promise you, Min, with what's ever precious to me that I'll trust you. I would do anything to make you happy. I will admit it will be rather hard to see other guys around you, but I think I'll be able to live with that." You smiled and wrapped your hands around Seto's neck.  
"Seto, they're my friends. Even if we have our differences we still are friends because we've been through a pretty tough period together. Even if we'll start acting childishly and start doing nonsense together, you must know one very important thing. I love you and I wouldn't choose anybody else. That's why I didn't leave you after all those threats Connors gave me. I love you too much to leave you and go out with another guy. You should've known that after all this time." You said as you smiled at him. Seto just smiled back and pulled you closer.  
"I knew that. I just wanted you to say it." And with that your lips met his in a loving and passionate kiss. You pulled away and placed your head on Seto's chest. You've been like that for a few minutes when Seto spoke. "I forgot one thing, Min. Happy birthday." You looked at the small box he was holding in his hand.  
"Seto, you shouldn't have."  
"But I did and I want you to open it." You took the little box from his hands and opened it. Inside, there was a golden necklace with a golden angel wing. You picked up the necklace and looked closely at it. A huge smile grew on your face.  
"An angel wing?" You questioned. "Why?"  
"It's for everyone to know that you're my sweet angel." Seto said as he took the necklace from your hand. He unzipped your coat and put the necklace around your neck and zipped up your coat. 'My little angel.' That's how your mother used to call you. "Min?" Seto brought you back from your thoughts. "You were spacing out."  
"It's just... my mother used to call me like that."  
"Like what?"  
"Her little angel." A single tear slid down your face. You wanted to brush it away but Seto beat you to it. He embraced you tightly as more tears ran from your eyes.  
"Yesterday was the day, wasn't it?" He asked in a whisper and you nodded as you put your head on his chest. "I'm sorry for everything you had to endure, Min. But I promise you that you won't suffer like that ever again for anything. I promise you that." Seto said as he gently stroked your hair.  
Almost two hours passed as fast as a few minutes. All this time you were with Seto, talking. You didn't talk with each other for almost two weeks and believe me, there were a lot of things to be said. You noticed that it was getting dark and you looked into Seto's watch. "It's already 5p.m." You said as you looked at Seto. He smiled at you and kissed your cheek.  
"What do you say if we go to see Mokuba?" He asked.  
"Mokuba? Sure, why not. Is something wrong with him?"  
"Not really. He just missed you. Just like I did." You smiled and pecked his lips.  
"Let's go then." You stood up and took the bouquet. "But maybe first you should take me home so I could leave the flowers there?"  
"Sure." Seto answered as he laced his fingers with yours and both of you went to his car.  
When you were at home you were surprised not to see your brother anywhere. Usually he was doing something downstairs. *Maybe he's out with Claire.* You thought as you made your way upstairs. You entered your room and put the flowers in the vase, after you filled it with water. When you were done and were about to go downstairs you heard someone typing on the keyboard. You peeked inside your brother's room and saw him working on something. You smiled and quietly entered his room.  
*Rick's POV.*  
For the last half an hour you've been working on some stupid forms that you had to fill. You always had to fill forms after races but this one was especially hard. Because of Min's health you didn't want to leave her alone so you asked Claire, who was now your girlfriend, to go for you. She accepted because she knew what Min meant to you. And since you didn't see that race it was pretty hard writing that form. Of course Claire told you the details and everything but the writing was hard because of the same reason. You didn't actually see the race. You looked up at the small box that was on the table. There was the gift for Min. You just wondered if she'll be in the mood to actually celebrate. It's funny how a simple person could change someone's life so much. Just like Kaiba did to Min. You never liked the idea of your sister being with that rich guy, but she loved him. You had to go along with their relationship. But the fact that Kaiba hurt your sister didn't make you happy. You weren't really sure what he did or said to her but you were sure that it wasn't a very nice thing. Min didn't talk about it and you weren't forcing her to, but you wanted to know what he did to her. You once again looked down at your laptop as you tried to actually type something suitable. You were so deep in thought that you didn't even hear as someone entered your room. You felt to pairs of slender hands on your shoulders and felt someone bending down to your ear. "You're a big liar." You instantly recognized your sister's voice and from what you heard, she sounded happy.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." You said as you continued working.  
"Oh, don't play dumb. You knew that Seto will be in the park, didn't you?" With this you turned around still sitting in your chair.  
"But you're happy, aren't you?" You asked as you watched your sister.  
"Of course I'm happy." She stated. You noticed something shinning around her neck.  
"What's this?" You asked as you stood up and walked up to her. You took the pendant in your hand. It was a golden angel wing. You raised an eyebrow. "Kaiba gave you this?" You asked but you already knew the answer.  
"Rick, I know that you don't like him but..."  
"I hate him, Min." You cut her off. "He hurt you and I have no idea how. How do you think I'm supposed to think about him?" She smiled and hugged you around the waist. She looked up at you and only now you noticed that she was quite smaller than you. Actually, Min barely reached your shoulders. You didn't know why, but this made you smile.  
"Rick, I know that the fact that he hurt me makes you angry, but we all do mistakes, don't we? He apologized to me. And we talked about it and I told him that if he won't trust me again we'll be through."  
"Really?" She just nodded smiling. Although, you hated to admit it, Kaiba made your sister happy. You had absolutely no idea how, but he did it. "Then one last question. What did he do to you?" Min took a deep breath.  
"He didnt DO anything. He just... said something and he didn't trust me. But it's not something you should worry about."  
"What did he say to you?"  
"Rick, I..."  
"What did he say to you?" You repeated your question.  
"He accused me of cheating on him with Ghai."  
"That's... stupid."  
"My point exactly." Min hugged you again and of course you hugged her back. You had the feeling that she was hiding something from you but you thought that it would be better not to ask her. "Fine, then. I'm off." She said as she pulled away.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To see Mokuba. Seto said that the little guy missed me."  
"Oh, really? Just don't stay out long."  
"Don't worry. I won't." With that she kissed your cheek and left your room. Right after that you heard the doorbell ring.  
*Your POV.*  
Just as you were about to get out of the house the doorbell rang. You opened the door and saw Claire standing out there. "Hi, Claire. Come on in." You said as she entered the house. "Well, I'm off. Bye." With that you got out and closed the door behind you, leaving Claire inside. You walked towards Seto's car and got in.  
"You're ready?" He asked and when you nodded he drove off.  
After a few minutes you were at Seto's. He drove inside the yard and parked the car in front of the entrance. When he turned off the engine he turned to you. You smiled at him and before you could do anything else he crashed his lips to yours. It was a bit surprising but you kissed back. When you pulled away Seto lifted his hand to your face and caressed your cheek. "Min, you have no idea how hard it was for me to see you and walk right past you."  
"It was hard for me too, Seto." You said as you took his hand in yours. You smiled one last time at him and then both of you got out of the car. Seto walked up to you, took your hand in his and led you inside. He opened the door for you and you walked in. Once inside you looked around. Everything looked just like the last time you were here, which was right after the race in Russia. *The race.* You thought as memories flashed back to your head.  
*Flashback*  
You heard a motorcycle burr and saw as another racer slipped on the turn and was coming straight at you. At first, you didn't pay attention to it, but then you saw that he couldn't control his motorcycle and was going to crash into you. *If he'll hit me I'll be in a lot of trouble.* You thought as you quickly drove straight and down the scarp. While driving down you heard a huge crash. *Damn it.* You thought and tried to go down the scarp as carefully as possible. When you were down your motorcycle tripped over something and you couldn't hold your balance and fell down. Since you had a helmet on you didn't hit your head hard but you cut your arm into some kind of chip. You quickly stood up ant took off your helmet and touched your head. You didn't feel any blood on your head which meant that your head was fine. You sighed heavily and looked at your arm. There was a pretty big cut going from your shoulder to your elbow and the blood was coming out of it. *Let's hope that I'll be able to wait until the paramedics arrive.* You thought as you took a step towards the scarp. Unfortunately, something was wrong with your leg and you tripped. You looked at your right leg. You could move it, which meant that your leg wasn't broken. *It's probably just a huge bang.* you thought as you tried to make your way up the scarp. It was difficult and painful but you managed.  
*End flashback*

"Min?" Seto's voice brought you from your memories. "Is everything alright?" You turned and looked into his worried face.  
"Yes. I just remembered the race." You said as Seto pulled you closer.  
"Everything's fine now." He whispered into your ear. You smiled at this and heard footsteps coming towards the room that you were standing. You looked at the door and saw Mokuba.  
"Hello, broth... Min?" He said with disbelief.  
"Hi there, Mokuba." You said and the boy ran towards you. He threw his little arms around your waist and hugged you tightly. You smiled and hugged the boy back. You looked at Seto who was also smiling.  
"Min, I missed you." He said as he pulled a bit away from you.  
"I missed you too, Mokuba."  
"You'll come more often from now on, right?" He asked and you looked at Seto.  
"Yes, Min. You will come more often, right?" Seto asked the same way Mokuba did.  
"Probably." You answered smiling at both of them.  
"Come on, Min. Let's go inside." Mokuba said as he dragged you and Seto into the other room.  
As Mokuba brought you into the other room you finally took off your coat and placed it on the back of the couch that was in the room. "Why won't you hang your coat, Min?" Mokuba asked.  
"You see, I won't stay here too long." You answered as you sat down on the couch.  
"Oh, come on." Mokuba said as he took your coat and ran out of the room.  
"Mokuba..." But before you could finish the sentence the boy was already gone. "He's just as stubborn as you." You told Seto, who sat down next to you with his coat already off.  
"He likes you. You can't blame him for that." He said as he put his arm around your waist and pulled you closer. You sighed and put your head on his shoulder.  
"Excuse me, Mr. Kaiba?" You heard a female voice say. You and Seto turned around to see the maid standing in front of you. "Could you please, come here?" She asked. Seto sighed and you could see that he didn't want to go anywhere but smiled at him as if telling him to go and he nodded.  
"I'll be right back." He whispered into your ear as he stood up and followed the maid. You sat back and waited for him to come back. Suddenly you heard footsteps coming towards you and you looked into that direction to see Mokuba.  
"Hey there, kid. So, what's up?" You asked as he stood in front of you. He had his hands behind his back and he was looking at his feet. "Is something wrong, Mokuba?"  
"Well, you see, Min. I know that today's your birthday, so... Happy birthday, Min." He said as he revealed a box from behind of him.  
"You're so sweet, Mokuba." You said as you took the box.  
"Come on, open it." He hastened you. You smiled at him and opened the box to see a photograph put in a frame. You picked it up and looked at it. In the picture were you and Seto, sitting next to each other in this room. Your head was on his shoulder and your eyes were closed. Seto had his arm around your waist holding you protectively. He was looking down at you with a slight smile on his face. You had no idea when Mokuba could've taken this photograph but it was really nice.  
"Mokuba, from where did you get this picture?" You asked still looking at the photograph.  
"I have my ways." He said as he scratched the back of his nervously. "So, do you like your gift?"  
"I love it, Mokuba. Thank you." You said as you stretched your arms towards him. "Come here, kid." You said as he gave you a hug. You hugged him back and pecked his cheek. "Thank you, Mokuba." You said when he pulled away.  
"It's nothing. Oh, I think you shouldn't show this picture to Seto any time soon."  
"Why not?"  
"He doesn't like to be in photographs, so that's why I took this one secretly."  
"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." You said as you winked at him. You put the photograph back into the box right before Seto walked into the room.  
"What's in the box?" He asked as he sat down next to you.  
"It's Mokuba's gift for me." You said as you smiled at Mokuba.  
"Oh really? I didn't even know he bought you a present. What's in there?"  
"Oh, let's just say that it's our little secret." You said as Mokuba started chuckling.  
"A secret you say? Well, that means I'll have to find it out one way or another." Seto said as he looked at the box. You glanced at the clock that was on the wall.  
"It's already 6.30p.m.?" You asked with disbelief.  
"Yes, is something wrong with that?" Seto questioned.  
"No. It's just that this day passed by really quickly." You said as you laid your head on Seto's shoulder.  
"Min, you will come and visit more often, right?" Mokuba asked.  
"Yes, Mokuba, I will." You said as you smiled at him.  
"That's great! Well, I'm going to my room to read a book or something." He said as he left the room.  
"Cute kid." You said as you felt Seto pull you closer once more. You looked up at him and he spoke.  
"So what's in the box?" He asked and you started laughing.  
"I said that it's a secret between me and your brother. I won't tell you. At least not any time soon. I promised him."  
"And I said that I'll find out what's in there one way or another." He said with a sly look on his face.  
"What do you have in mind?" You asked cautiously as you put your hand on the box.  
"Oh, just a few things." He said as he started tickling you. Before he could even get close to the box you pushed it off the coach. Unfortunately, Seto was more interested in tickling you than looking what's in the box. Well, you couldn't say that you were complaining that he showed you a lot more attention, you even liked that fact. But you didn't like the tickling part. You were absolutely afraid of it. You were scared of it even more than you were of elevators.  
"Seto, stop. That tickles." You said through laughs.  
"I think that's the point of tickling." He said as he pushed you down, so now you were lying on the coach with him on top of you. When he finally stopped he looked into your eyes.  
"Don't do that again, please. I was tormented enough when Rick used to tickle me." You said giggling.  
"Anything you say, Min." He said as he brushed a few locks of hair from your face. You wrapped your arms around his neck and stared into his eyes. *They're so beautiful.* You thought as Seto leaned down and kissed you. You kissed back and after a few moments pulled back. Seto sat up and so did you. You looked at the clock and it was already 7p.m.  
"Hey, Seto. Why don't you take me home?"  
"Why? Is something wrong?" He asked a bit worried.  
"No, I just told Rick that I won't stay out too long. And besides, it's my birthday. He probably wants to spend this evening with me being at home."  
"Sure thing, Min. I'll get your coat." He said as he stood up and left the room. After a few moments he came back with your coat and Mokuba by his side.  
"Bye, Min." Mokuba said as he hugged you.  
"Bye, Mokuba." You hugged him back and put on your coat.  
"Remember that you said that you'll visit soon." He said.  
"Don't worry, Mokuba. I will." You said as you took the box and left the building with Seto behind you. Once outside you saw a shooting star. "Look, Seto. A shooting star." You said as you felt him wrap his arms from behind you.  
"You're right. It is said that when you entrust your wish to a shooting start it will come true. Sometimes the wish may not come true after a lot of years, but when you'll see the shooting star again you'll remember your wish and eventually it will come true." Seto said.  
"You know a lot about this." You said. "So what will you wish for now?"  
"I want to be with you all my life." He whispered in your ear.  
"I wish to be with you all my life too." With that Seto turned you to face him and kissed you. The kiss was very gentle, as if he was afraid to break you. After a few moments he pulled away and led you to his car.  
10 minutes passed and you were at your house door. Seto just drove off and you went inside. You heard your brother's and Claire's voices. *I'm happy for him.* You thought as you took off the shoes and went into the room that the voices were coming from. "Well, well. Look who came home." Your brother said as he and Claire stood up from the couch and came towards you.  
"Hi, Rick. Hi, Claire." You answered as you watched your brother.  
"Hi." Claire answered smiling at you.  
"Umm... Rick, could you move a bit? You're blocking my way." You said to your brother who was still standing in front of you.  
"Umm... No, I can't." He answered smiling.  
"And why is that?" You asked placing the box that Mokuba gave you on the cupboard that was next to you.  
"Because I wanted to give you this." He said as he took a small box out of his pocket. "This gift is from me and Claire. Happy birthday, Min." You were surprised. You couldn't even say a word. You knew that your brother would have given you a gift but you didn't think that it would be a necklace or something like that.  
"Thank you." You said as you took the box and opened it. Inside, there was a bracelet made from silver and it had jewels on it. You looked closely at the jewels and your eyes widened. "Rick, these aren't diamonds, are they?"  
"Yes, they are. Pure diamonds." He answered smiling. You smiled and hugged your brother tightly.  
"Thank you, Rick. This bracelet looks just like the one mom had."  
"I know how you liked her bracelet so I thought that this will be a good opportunity for me to buy this one for you." He said as he returned the hug. Once you pulled away, you also hugged Claire thanking her as well. *This is really the greatest birthday ever. I couldn't have planned it any other way. Although, every time something is going on so good, there's usually some sort of trouble that is waiting for me. But let's forget it for a few moments and enjoy my birthday.* You thought as you walked upstairs. *Still, I'll need to have a few words with Zumi at school.* You thought as you put on your bracelet and went downstairs.


End file.
